Caught in your trap
by Julie Hayne
Summary: What will be Hibari's reaction if a somebody he calls a herbivore managed to get under his skin, no matter how much he denied his feelings?
1. I'm not a herbivore!

**Caught in your trap**

**XXXXX****  
**

_#01: I'm not a herbivore!_

* * *

That day wasn't supposed to start like that at all. No matter how hard she thought, Elen didn't know why she was _there_, with Dino, in a meeting that didn't even concern her. The real question was why in the world did he wake her up at six in the morning? Nobody there seemed to require the presence of a boss that wasn't their ally. Even if they requested Cavallone's help, what involvement did she have in all that? It wouldn't hurt to actually pay a little attention to what was discussing there, but Elen felt really tired. If they hadn't been friends, Dino would probably regret his decision. If he wanted help, she didn't mind to offer it, but still, being woken up at six in the morning, being dragged at a meeting where she didn't have any business…It was too much, even for her tolerance, but he was going to hear everything Elen had to say when they would leave that place.

Sleeping there wasn't such a bad idea, but after all, no matter how tired she was, Elen wasn't that impolite, so she had to stay awake. The time she had on her hands was useful, because she remembered that later Xanxus established a meeting, God knows for what. Nothing bad could happen if she didn't go or called him to invent an excuse. But thinking twice about that, it wasn't a good idea. Xanxus being Xanxus was able to come after her to obtain what he wanted. How much Elen wanted to be in her bed, sleeping. Sometimes she was just too nice for her own sake. She shouldn't have cared that Dino was her friend and the best solution was to throw him out of her room, then go to sleep.

This time, Elen tried to focus on what those people gathered there were saying and like she had expected, being weaker families, they wanted to relay on Cavallone's help to win a fight. Their strategy was so wrong…If they continued with that plan, in a matter of minutes every single one of them would be wiped out of the Earth's face. Well, it made sense then that Dino brought Elen against her will at that meeting, even if he received a couple of 'loving' words from her.

There wasn't a single moment when she hadn't yawned, but there was nobody that minded her, so it wasn't like she disturbed anybody. Maybe becoming a mafia boss hadn't been such a good idea, because Elen wasn't made for that, but under some critical circumstances, her father couldn't lead the family anymore, because he was busy searching for a person he didn't even know what happened with. A person that he never loved, but used to his own good. In fact, that fated day changed her destiny and let her with that fear of what she loved once the most, like her mother...The discussion that evolved into a fight attracted Elen's attention and she couldn't help but sigh. Why had they had to fight in such a situation? All those mafioso were acting like spoiled children that didn't like if somebody had a different opinion from theirs. So childish…

"Heeeei, if you'd stop fighting, you would have seen that letting the strongest people on the field, while you give them orders from inside the mansion is actually a good strategy." Her voice was quite bored, but that boredom made them stop from arguing, while Dino smiled like an idiot seeing that she finally got involved. The people there didn't know what to say, because after studying the terrain and doing some sketched on the paper where the teams were assigned, it was kind of shameful to admit defeat. It also happened to argue during a meeting, but never a girl showed them what stupid mistake they made by not taking in consideration an idea that was excluded from the start. "If Cavallone is on the field, along with your strongest men, then the battle is won, but you will have to defeat those who manage to pass through them. I can lend all of you some of my people for defense. They will be glad to finally have a practice target."

Their faces were funny to watch, but Elen held a bored expression that made some of them laugh because she had been so serious moments ago. At least she seemed to have forgotten about being woken up at six in the morning for the meeting. She had been so grumpy then and expressed all that love towards him that for a moment Dino thought that he would get killed. "Don't think I've forgotten that you woke me up at six in the morning…" Maybe Elen wouldn't be that harsh after they were done there…Just maybe.

Seeing her yawn, Dino realized that she wasn't a danger and that his mistake could be easily repaired by taking her home. At least that problem had a solution, because he had to focus on the meeting, to establish the last details. This time, Elen didn't listen anymore, because all those people there weren't arguing and the discussion was pretty calm. For her that meant a single thing: returning to sleep as soon as possible. She was afraid to go back, since there would be a lot of paper-work, but that was her job in the end. Thankfully, Dino didn't force her to speak anymore, because he made a suggestion that was actually accepted by the mafia bosses. After all those years, the Cavallone boss wasn't just a kid, even if he was still as clumsy as ever. He knew what decisions to take to benefit his family and protect them from any harm. He still needed Romario or another person to behave like a normal person and not trip on his legs, but that was something usual. After all, everyone was used to see him alongside with somebody from his family, otherwise accidents were meant to happen or even worse, Dino could get hurt.

Nobody beside Elen was that happy that the meeting has finally ended, because she had enough of the useless screams. If that solved something, then she could have done what she truly liked and wouldn't be forced to lead such a large and powerful family. "What a drag…Can you at least take me home? I have to work." Elen rubbed her eyes, getting up from the chair in a lazy manner, somehow resembling Xanxus when he was bored and did something out of duty. For a reason or another, Dino couldn't comply with her request, despite being saved from getting shot to death for not letting her sleep enough, but two hours. If he would be late more than he already was, that person waiting for him would really murder him. Ten years didn't help him change at all. Well, he was calmer than before, but if annoyed, that person was as ever. Such a pain…And fighting there would disturb the customers.

"…Can you come with me? I won't disturb you for one month, just say yes!" The offer seemed so appealing, but Elen wasn't attracted one bit by it. Looking skeptically at Dino, she started to think how many benefits she could get from that situation. "Just buy me a coffee! I'm too tired to even think what I should do to you…" She looked at the floor, thinking that her attire wasn't even suited for a meeting, but it wasn't like Dino wore a suit either. Elen was only wearing a black skirt, along with a dark blue T-shirt. She wasn't even wearing boots, but sandals, a complete unsuited attire for somebody in the mafia, but that could serve as a lesson for Dino, so he won't wake her up that early again.

Being that bored, while following the Cavallone boss, she looked at her hair. The color resembled Mukuro's and one day that led to a whole mess, because it seemed that his subordinates thought that we was using another vessel for his soul. And the bad thing was she had been in such a bad mood then, that Elen calmed down only after she tried to kill them, but was stopped by Mukuro itself. That led of course to another conflict full of insults addressed to each other, but for his subordinates was only a great show they could watch. If they hadn't been stopped, then their argument would have easily transformed into a fight. She hated that there was even that similarity between them, even if her hair actually had a nice color. But despite their continuing bickering, Elen tolerated Mukuro and reverse. The relation between them was benefiting both: Elen got her information about certain mafia members or leaders, while Mukuro got his money and sometimes his ruthless acts got covered and it was like nothing happened.

Curiosity suddenly took over when Elen remembered that Dino wanted her to come with him, instead of just taking her home. Was he meeting with somebody and he was late? If that was the case, then she would be the third wheel, but he didn't seemed to mind, so it shouldn't be a girl. The Cavallone boss wasn't even dressed for a date, but in his casual attire, similar to the one with which he spared, so probably he was meeting somebody else, but who? "Hm…Dino, remind me again…who are you meeting? It's not a date, I know that! You are dressed with clothes similar to those used for sparring, so…who's that person?" She saw Dino tensing a bit, so that meant that he wasn't that comfortable talking about the one they were going to see. But who he was…?

"Ah…you've never met Hibari Kyoya, right? Then it's your chance to do so…" His voice was wavering a bit, but she understood that he was the one they were currently going to see. Elen also knew that Mukuro liked to annoy the hell out of him, especially since he defeated the cloud guardian and beat him really bad. That seemed to be the sensible chord that shouldn't be touched in front of the said skylark. "And I'm not keen on meeting him…I prefer to listen to Mukuro's blabber of how he will destroy the mafia, then that." Maybe she was a bit cruel, but she heard some thing about Hibari and after listening them, Elen lost any interest she could have in meeting him. She had to talk with the mist guardian soon enough, since everytime he seemed to know better Kyoya. Well, it was also funny to hear Fran saying that his master was a perverted pineapple. Thinking better, that was the main reason for going to Mukuro's hideout, instead of acquiring the necessary information.

Elen heard from different peoples about Hibari Kyoya and she felt annoyed only by the sound of his name, but if there was the opportunity of stepping on his nerves, who was she to miss that? They didn't meet even once, but it was his attitude towards people that made her despise him so much. Maybe the feeling would be mutual after today. "I can get home on my own…why should I come with you? You're a big boy…" She didn't feel the tiredness anymore, but Elen had no intention of getting acquainted with that cloud guardian. Their personalities were incompatible, because the truth was that the girl wasn't always tolerant, willing to help the others, patient and so on. She had a strong personality, but her friends were the only exception she decided to spare. "Dino, I'm serious, I don't want to come, so I'll go on my own home. Hell, I'll even walk, but I _won't _go. Get it?"

The Cavallone boss frowned, because this was the first time she insisted that much in not going somewhere. Had Kyoya and her met already and disliked each other for the very beginning? It was a possibility, but she need to relax a bit! Elen had been working constantly, but well, that was his fault as well for tripping and spilling something on Xanxus who was so kind that he decided to shot him. For sure she was still mad about that, especially since her mansion had been damaged. "I'll pay for whatever you buy and I'll do your paper-work, but just come…" That seemed to interest her, since Elen was in deep thought for a moment, before actually starting to laugh. Dino was wondering what she had in mind if she started to laugh after his offer. Was it wrong or has she decided to waste his money until he had nothing left? "As long as you help me with those things, it's fine. I won't waste your money, you know? That's what Xanxus is for…He has to pay for the reparations."

Dino made a mental note not to cross paths with the Varia leader anytime soon, because he sure wasn't happy for being forced to pay for something. He was so screwed because Reborn came with the wonderful idea of everybody meeting so the relation between them will get better. He was going to die if Xanxus saw him and the worst was the he was forced to come, even if he was not part of Vongola. It seemed that his former tutor liked to see him suffer, but he felt sorry for Tsuna, because he was living in the same mansion with Reborn. It was harsh, for sure. "Hei, Dino…if that Hibari Kyoya says something that annoys me, I will rub his loss in the fight with Mukuro into his face…" He sweat-dropped hearing that because that would mean the start of a fight and it wasn't like they were children whose fight won't harm anybody and won't ruin anything. They could be as destructive as Xanxus on his bad days.

Somehow, Dino felt really tired and all he could do was take Elen's hand and drag her to his car. Thankfully Romario had been with them the whole time or he might have some something stupid. Somebody should really give him a break after he was surrounded by people like Kyoya and Elen. "Can I ask you a favor?" Her question took Dino by surprise, since she wasn't the type of person who would request something, but nonetheless, he said yes. For sure it was something serious, if she asked for help. "Well…how to put this…" It was the firs time that she behave like that, because it didn't matter if there was crisis time, normal conditions, a meeting. Elen never thought about the way she should say something. Maybe when she was little and shy, but not now. "Damn it! Can you take my place for a week or two? I need to do something important! Please!"

That was getting weirder, but it wasn't like he couldn't replace her for a couple of days, especially when she would let everything in order before she left. "Ugh, sure, but-" It was typical for her to stop him midway if he wanted to ask her where she was going, what was happening. "Don't ask! I'll be fine; it's just that you don't need to know for the moment." Well, it was better not to ask more, since she was irritated. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring those two together, since nobody knew how it would end. Dino had to take that risk, because later he would still have taken Elen out, so he just hoped that both Kyoya and her will behave and not create problems.

Well, things were as he remembered, at least now. Like those times when they were little, even if he was older than her. At least Romario seemed to enjoy they talk, because he laughed, probably thinking that almost every moment Dino and Elen were together, things like that happened. Well, even if she didn't like at first being a mafia boss, now she was able to lead such a large family without too much trouble.

"Boss, we are here." Romario announced both of them that they arrived at that café where Dino was supposed to meet Kyoya. Elen couldn't help but snicker, since she wondered how her friend managed to get that man come into a crowded place. It was a miracle or maybe…he was just Dino. Probably he said that they will train or something that sparked Hibari's interest. Well, she was amused for the time being, but Elen only needed a reason to leave, without being impolite with Dino and Romario. She wasn't in the mood to hear Hibari's talk. "Joy…" She was sarcastic, but you didn't have to be a genius to notice that.

Dino couldn't do anything more but sigh, but she didn't seem to be keen on arguing with Kyoya, so for the time being, he had to deal with _him_. Hibari was the type of person that voice out everything that was annoying, weak, that resembled a herbivore. The Cavallone boss trusted Elen to keep her mouth shut, but he wondered for how long she would manage that feat. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring those two together, even if he did that so she could relax a bit. Well, he had to deal with both if he wanted to keep that café intact, even if it was dangerous to try to split Kyoya when he was fighting. It was foolish to do that, but Dino could at least try.

He spotted Kyoya soon enough, but he had a grim look on his face, almost like the one Elen had. What was he doing with two crazy people? The answer was pretty simple: looking for trouble. "Herbivore, you are _late_." Hibari accentuated the word 'late', since he didn't like that he had to wait in a place where people where actually crowding. The cloud guardian was annoyed, Dino could see that and if he said something rude that would sure break into an argument. Should he be glad that Elen was in a skirt and she won't fight? Probably, because that way the café will be intact. "I had a meeting this morning." He stopped to laugh, but it seemed that not even the years could do something about Hibari's fierce glare. "Ah, Kyoya, this is-"

"I have no interest in meeting your herbivorous friends. She's probably a weakling." He had rudely interrupted Dino, but the situation was worse than he first thought. Kyoya didn't even give the girl a chance, but knowing Elen, she would step on his nerves and annoy him like she earlier said. She had a mocking smile on her face, now sitting on a chair, almost _too close_ to Hibari. "Oh? That so…At least I wasn't shamefully defeated by Mukuro Rokudo, was I? And then I don't keep claiming that I'm the strongest, when I'm just a sore loser, right Kyoya-_chan_?" Hell broke when she dared to point out his defeat. Dino even thought that somebody there hated him, because he had to calm down the cloud guardian, but his plans seemed to fail everytime.

Hibari's tonfa came in contact with the table, the surface becoming only shards of the glass, but Elen seemed really amused by the situated instead of cowering in fear. But again, she knew Squalo, therefore the whole Varia. Even hanged out with them more then with him, so what could Dino expect? Sanity? To keep her calm when somebody just insulted her? It was too much to ask, especially with Kyoya strong personality. "Oya, are you going to hit a girl? Not even Xanxus does that. How low…It seems that being defeat damaged something in your brain!" Elen continued to mock him, enjoying every of his reaction, but Dino was desperate to calm them, since it seemed that both were in their own world and he was invisible. In what mess did he get involved.

"Herbivore…don't push your luck…" His voice was dangerous, almost daring her to say another word to mock him, because he could use that opportunity to get revenge for being humiliated. He ignored Dino, who was trying to make them come back to their senses. All he could think about was how could he bit that herbivore to death, she was stepping on his nerves too much. "Hm? Mukuro and Xanxus also told me that the first time I met them, but as you can see, I'm alive~. They sure are more polite than you. And _stronger_." For anybody who had a bit of sanity, that would be the prohibited word near Hibari Kyoya, but Elen knew how much he wanted to get his revenge after that defeat and made use of that.

"I'll bite you to death." This time Kyoya was really mad, but she avoided the hit meant for her, yet the chair wasn't lucky enough to escape from the blow. Despite having her guns in the car, Elen being Elen, continued to mock him, without caring about their surroundings, but it wasn't that hard to dodge his attacks and she could thank Xanxus for that. She had been a target practice for him, like Squalo, but that only lasted until she gained his respect, which had been really hard to obtain. "Really~? I'd like to see you do so, but it seems that you a just a little child mad that somebody contradicted him, Kyoya-_chan_~." She kept pushing her luck, even if he was dangerous and even Elen had to admit that Hibari was a good fighter, but had an attitude problem. Attitude that annoyed her to no end…if she became an ally of the Vongola, then the start was bad, but from what Dino told him, not everyone there was like the cloud guardian and Mukuro…Mukuro was being Mukuro.

"And so you know, my dear, Kyoya, I'm not an herbivore, you know? I'll even prove if~. Cavallone, don't stay there like a fool and pass me my weapons!" Poor Dino sighed, since nothing will stop those two from arguing like that, so it was better for them to fight and calm down. It would be the dumbest thing to approach them, so he just used his whip to give Elen her guns. All Romario and him could do was to make sure that no citizen would be hurt because of their foolish actions. It would be a hard task with how destructive Kyoya and Elen were. "Wao, I'm amazed that you managed to dodge that, but your luck end here, herbivore." Before she had time to respond or ask what did he want to say, Elen felt how his tonfa hit her harshly in her stomach, but being the girl she was, she used that certain moment to shot him.

"You're not moving too bad…but you're still a sore loser!" Even if she was in pain, holding her stomach, Elen kept mocking Hibari, but thanks to the distance she was save for the moment. But that didn't last for a long time, because Kyoya wasn't the type to give his opponent such a long break before attacking again. Maybe it had been a mistake to challenge him when she had no weapons, but Elen wouldn't give up without a fight. She didn't realize when she closed her eyes due the pain, but when the girl opened them, she was forced back-way, dodging Hibari's tonfa, that almost hit her face. "Where's your previous courage, herbivore?" Elen gritted her teeth, but she managed to aim and shot him, but Kyoya wasn't a weak opponent, so only his cheek was scratched.

Dino knew that it would be dangerous if both turned against him for interfering, but the fight was already going too far, especially if Elen was hit. He knew that Kyoya was strong and a blow with his tonfa actually hurt, he felt it. "Kyoya! Stop already, she's still a girl!" Well, it was like he was talking to the walls, but even they would have listened! Hell, even Xanxus, who was pretty stubborn. "Kyoya!" But trying to knock some sense into him was pointless, he never listened.

If she wouldn't have been in a skirt, Dino was sure that Elen would have fought him better, but she couldn't do that right now. The Cavallone boss was speechless, because the girl was not crazy, but completely insane. She risked being hit, only to get closer to Hibari, so that way she could make sure that her shot would get him. He saw that she smirked as she fired, but he trained the cloud guardian, so it wasn't surprising when he barely dodged, being somehow affected as well, but used that opportunity to land another hit. Elen had been thrown into one of those tables thanks to the force with which she had been hit, knocking the air out of her lungs. "Herbivore, get up."

Seeing that, made Dino actually stop caring of what would happen if he interfered and went to help the girl. Hibari had exaggerated this once, not caring that he was fighting a girl, even if she was part of the mafia. She was coughing pretty bad, but that had been expected, since Kyoya wasn't an average fighter, but one that didn't care about his opponent. "Cavallone…I'm fine…Just…help me get up. Damn…" She had been leaning on Dino, using his arm to stabilize herself, because she wasn't going to let that guy bring her down that easily. Looking at her hand, Elen noticed that she coughed up blood and that meant that his blows had been more serious and she thought first. "Are you mad because I've been saying the truth? Such a brat…And you are thinking so highly of yourself that it makes me sick…"

She was so confident that it made Hibari want to crush that self esteem, to make her realize that she was only a mere girl that wasn't even a worthy opponent. But both were too prideful for their own good. Elen used that moment to shoot Hibari, so he would distance himself from them, before using the seconds she gained in her favor. The fight couldn't end without him being hit as well, because she already hurt. "That's all you can do, herbivore?" They liked to provoke one another, but Dino seemed annoyed of their childish fight and wanted to stop them, but it seemed that there were other persons that would do that. Without caring about their surroundings, Elen actually managed to trick Kyoya by using her box animal, which bit his tonfa. The same moment when he was surprised, she managed to hit him with his jaw with her elbow, before shooting without holding back.

"VOOOI, stupid woman! What the fuck are you doing? Do you know how late it is? That shitty boss is waiting for you!" Squalo's loud voice made her look at him, but Elen decided to ignore what he said and watched the mess she and Hibari had done, but she was proud that the cloud guardian had been hit, even if it wasn't a severe injury. Maybe he will stop thinking so highly of himself. "Shishishi, princess, just come already~. Boss is unpleased that you are late, but when he sees you…Shishishi"

"Herbivore, this isn't over…" This time Elen ignored Kyoya and went to Squalo and Bel, who came to bring her, since it seemed that Xanxus became bored and probably needed another practice target, but after that, things would settle and they could talk like decent people. Thanks to the pain from both her stomach and ribcage, she needed to lean on Squalo in order not to fall. Things weren't settled between them, but for the moment it was enough, the disaster they made was enough. "Oh? I think that it is. I mean, a girl had managed to injure you, so you aren't that great Kyoya. Se you later, Dino~. The paper-work on my desk can't be done by herself…"

Even if she had been using Squalo's arm to be able to walk, she was definitely arguing with him, because thanks to Hibari, she was late. Not that Elen really cared, but they heard Belphegor laughing at the cloud guardian before catching them. He was lucky that Dino was there, because the he would be the next target for Kyoya's anger would be the poor Cavallone boss.

"Don't think I'm done, Cavallone…"


	2. Mukuro

**#02: Mukuro**

* * *

If Elen didn't know better, she would have thought that everybody enjoyed waking her up at the earliest hours of the morning. But there was one person able to do that only for the fun of 'seeing her expression' or so he said. Mukuro Rokudo was a ruthless man, who wanted to destroy the mafia, so he didn't care what he had to do to achieve his goals. That was the same reason for being there, bothering Elen so early, but the girl ignored him, trying to think that it was a dream. A bad dream that will disappear once she woke up. But it couldn't be, because this time it was different from when Mukuro wanted to torment the girl in her sleep. He was alone in those moments, but she was hearing very well Fran's monotone voice. He probably found out that she and Hibari fought and now was there, in her room, to make fun of her.

"Kufufufu~, I know you're not asleep, so stop faking."

His annoying voice was so close, but Elen didn't want to see him of all people in the morning. Thanks to Hibari's strength, she had four broken ribs and from what the doctor told her, she needed rest. With the mist guardian there it would be impossible, because he either came to waste time or to ask for something. Or maybe Mukuro was there because Hibari was so angry that he was causing trouble? There was only one way to find out, even if it was the most unpleasant. Beside, the mist guardian already knew that she was faking being asleep, only to make him give up and leave. Unfortunately, he was too stubborn for his own good, but there were times when he could be pretty useful. Too bad that now wasn't that moment.

"…What are you doing here? If you came to make fun of me because Hibari Kyoya beat me and our fight was unfinished, then please…be kind enough, only for today and leave." Elen heard his laugh and that made her mood worsen, because she couldn't get annoyed. That would mean that she might yell and him and as a result, the pain would come back, along with her inability to properly breath. Mukuro seemed to be amused by her state, but it wasn't like he would act normal for once and be worried for someone. Then he wouldn't be the ruthless man that was trying to destroy the mafia. "What do you want? I'm feeling like crap, so either you tell me for what you came, or the door is there. You know how to use it." His response was only that annoying laugh that could drove Elen mad and even try to kill him, but that was improbable. At that moment she wasn't a threat at all. It was hard to even move, so there was no way she could stand if they were to actually fight.

"Master…you heard her, let's leave already. Her glare is worse than Bel-sempai's…" That was quite surprising, because not even Elen expected Fran to say something to make Mukuro leave. But she didn't know that well him, so his words would be useful if she could be alone again and able to return to sleep. But then, everything would be too beautiful to be real. Sighing, the sky user looked at the mist guardian and how he seemed to think that he was in his hideout to wander around her room like that. Why couldn't anyone just come to see if he was sleeping, to get that annoying pest outside? If she had such bad luck after she left, then for sure her whole fortune and the family would fall back into the hands of that despicable man. Even if they weren't related, he would have to take care of everything, but she preferred to be optimistic about what was going to happen.

"Kufufu…you really are in a bad mood. Like our little birdie…He actually went on rampage yesterday, but I didn't come here to tell you that. Take care of this for me." Well, at least he went straight to the point after annoying the hell out of her, but Elen was thankful that Mukuro didn't mock her for getting beaten so bad by Hibari. Maybe he had a heart, somewhere there…Or he just knew that it was better to shut up if he wanted to have somebody that could cover everything he did without Vongola's accept. Giving him a blank look, Elen actually took the files from him, looking through them. Like always, Mukuro had been 'overdoing' it in his mission and she needed to cover those 'mistakes' of his. At least he was smart enough not to kill important people, because not even she would be able to help him then.

Fran on the other hand was really bored, especially when he saw how his perverted pineapple master was acting with that girl after talking the whole way there that he could possess her and that way his goal of destroying the mafia would finally meet its beginning. The illusionist could say that he was happy that his master bothered somebody else than himself, because Mukuro could be really annoying when he started to talk about his plans. Yet there it was a better place then at their hideout where he had to live with Ken, who didn't like to bath himself and stank. And that girl M.M always yelled at him for putting her case upside down or when he got a cold and sneezed, because he left her said expensive coats everywhere only to impress his master.

It was weird, because the distance between his master and that girl wasn't that big, but she seemed uncomfortable with him that close. Fran saw that Mukuro kept leaning in and for sure he didn't want to see something gross that he would do if nobody stopped him, even if that person looked like she would kill Rokudo if he approached an inch more. "Masteeeer, stop being a perverted pineapple and let's go already…" Fran stopped for a moment, since he seemed to catch Mukuro's attention. "You're the worst…Trying to seduce an injured person…Not even the stupid fake prince would do that!" Saying those words, he hit a nerve, because it looked like the said mist guardian didn't like to be compared to a pineapple, leaving alone everything his apprentice said about him.

Elen was thankful that Fran, if she remembered his name correctly, saved her from Mukuro's stupid acts of trying to make her fall in love with him. It wasn't that he was romantically interested in her, but the said illusionist thought that if she became another of his pets, he could achieve his goal faster. Or maybe he that was the truth? But Elen didn't care, since she didn't want to get involved with Mukuro Rokudo more then they were already. She saw that his trident was in Fran's hat, but that had to be an illusion, either way he wouldn't be safe. While the said illusionist was taking his revenge on his poor apprentice, Elen looked through the files, sighing because there wasn't a single mission where Mukuro could behave. Well, the faster she solved them, the faster he could leave and let her alone.

Taking the phone from her nightstand, Elen formed the same number that belonged to the guy that took care of that kind of jobs. It didn't take long until he answered and his voice seemed tired, because honestly, how much could he do for that mist guardian? He should learn to behave a bit…She was glad that they finished talking quickly, since the previous day had been really bad: the meeting with Hibari Kyoya and the beating she received from him, being Xanxus's target practice after he found out that she was hurt and told her that she was boring. That after his glass collided with her head and his drink was dripping on her body, but didn't end like that. The bastard threatened her to tell him what was she planning and being in her condition, she was forced to say what was going to happen, but maybe if he took her place, she could feel better. Xanxus wasn't somebody that despicable man could intimidate. "Everything is solved, so you don't have to worry anymore." Elen handed him the files and leaned back into her comfortable pillow. "Hei, Fran…thanks for making the pineapple get off of me. I owe you for this…and you, the door is there. Leave already…"

"You are so cold, Elen! You hurt my feelings!" Elen almost wanted to laugh at his statement, but she had to control herself, because taking painkillers or any other kind of medicine was annoying. She closed her eyes for some second, before opening them again and seeing that Mukuro was still there. What did she have to do to make him leave already? Elen knew that if her body wouldn't need rest, she could threaten him or something, but now she was quite useless. "Don't make me laugh! You have no feelings!" He didn't look hurt at all after her affirmation or at least disturbed, but the mist guardian laughed. At least he confirmed what she just said and didn't deny it. Even if he did, Mukuro was aware that everybody knew his true nature. It would be useless to try and act nice all of sudden.

Elen put a hand into her hair and started to ruffle it, since there had to be something that would make Mukuro leave. There was no way she could go to sleep with him there. Thinking about the first time they meet, the mist guardian managed to scratch her with his trident and took control of her body, so who knew what he would do if she was asleep. "Fine, what do you want to leave? I really want to sleep!" That laugh started to step onto her nerves, but it seemed that Mukuro just waited for her to say those words. Elen noticed how Mukuro's hand touched her cheek and how his face was so close to hers. Looking into his eyes, she knew that what would follow couldn't be something good. "Kufufufu, I don't want anything. Just be careful and try not to damage your body at what you'll be doing." Elen was surprised that he knew, but being an illusionist, he probably used the sixth path of reincarnation and that's how he found out, because so far, only her and Xanxus knew. "It will be a pity if I won't have what to possess to destroy the mafia and start a world war~. "

That really made Elen laugh, since those words were another form of Mukuro's hard to decipher kindness. At least he cared, even if it was in his own way. She chuckled, before seeing him how he was leaving her room, but that didn't feel right. Well, it could be a mistake, but he showed his worry, even if it was through words like that. Maybe she could let them stay there, since everybody knew that the mist guardian didn't live with the Vongola because then he and Hibari would fight all the time. "Mukuro…" Elen stopped for a while, looking at the floor, before continuing her sentence. "You can stay here instead of that place, but…" It was like he knew that nobody showed so much kindness without requesting something in exchange. "Please make Ken bath…he stinks and I don't want this mansion to be filled with that disgusting smell…that's all I ask if you accept my propose."

"So you _do_ love _me_ after all…" Elen frowned after she heard his words, because that wasn't true. She was purely offering her help, but what she had to expect? Mukuro saying something good? No, because he liked to mock people and make fun of them or to say unreal things that could confuse those persons who would start to wonder if what he said was true. But if he wanted to play such a game, then Elen could easily participate. She was sure that Mukuro would leave after she finished her part. There was no way he would stay there to annoy her after he heard everything she had to say as a reply to his statement. And how much fun will she get after the mist guardian left her room.

Chuckling a bit, Elen looked at Mukuro, before actually starting to laugh, despite the pain she felt in her chest. "Uhum…indeed, Mukuro. I love you, you know?" She made a little pause, since it seemed that she caught his interest. Not that the mist guardian was interested to have a lover or anything, but he wanted to know what she will say, since everytime he acted like that, Elen seemed to find a worth reply that kept him entertained. Too bad for her that she didn't knew what he planned to do after they finished that stupid. She wouldn't be the only one that Mukuro chose as a victim, there was Hibari as well. "I'll just have to wait you to propose…It will be so nice to have you as my husband…" Elen bit her tongue not to laugh, because she saw the look she received from the illusionist and it was funny. After all, nobody asked him to act smart if he knew nothing about the answers his victim would choose. "We can also adopt Fran! I mean, he is so cute, it will be wonderful to be our child, no?"

Mukuro's eye twitched hearing all those things Elen told him, because he didn't think that Fran would be a wonderful child. That idea was disgusting him, but this time she managed to step on his nerves, saying that the frog…He couldn't even think at that. It was too gross. That was the sole reason he kept playing those mind games with Elen. She was no fool that would give up and instead, she found an immediate answer to shut him up. The girl was really entertaining and at least her attacks were only verbal and he wasn't in danger. "Kufufu…I think that the little bird hit you too hard. Your brain seems affected." She couldn't help but continue to laugh, since it was so obvious that it was Mukuro's saying that he got the message and would leave. Well, she didn't finish with her part of the game, because it was time to make him understand that the next time she woke her up, she would say something even worse than now.

First she had to calm herself, but it was quite difficult, since Elen started to cough as soon as her laugh ceased. It was even painful then when she was making fun of him, but every thing had its price to pay. She heard Fran saying something, but didn't understand what he told Mukuro, but from the sounds, it seemed that the mist guardian made another hole through his hat, once more. Even though she felt so weak after that, Elen smiled at him, but right before she could start what she wanted to say, Fran began to talk. "Master, she was only mocking you. Who would want to marry a perverted pineapple like yourself?" Mukuro's eye twitched, but he ignored him, before turning to Elen, looking at her with his emotionless face. She was interested in what he had to say, because despite his usual demeanor, Fran was an interesting person. "Could you please not ever say that? It's gross to think that I might have a father like this guy."

Elen couldn't help but start to laugh again, but it was really funny, but stopped soon enough since the pain become really annoying and she couldn't breathe. She didn't expect to have Mukuro give her those pills, but if she would ask him why he did that, his answer wouldn't be the honest one, but he would lie, saying that it would be a pity to lose the person that covered his 'mistakes' and what if he never managed to injured Tsunayoshi Sawada? Then she would be the perfect host for his soul and he could destroy the mafia. But she was accustomed to his stupid answers, knowing that he won't ever say the truth. He didn't want people to find out that he had a heart. This time she didn't say anything, being busy with taking a pill, since it would help her to feel better and the pain would subdue. Yet, she regretted keeping her words for herself, because Mukuro used that opportunity to pet her head. "Kufufu, I'll leave for now, but we'll meet soon enough~."

"I'm not your pet, dumbass! That's what you have Ken for!" She could hear his laugh even after he got out of her room, but that annoyed her. She wasn't a pet. But that was Mukuro, so it would be useless to ask him, even _nicely_, to stop doing that. Elen sighed, but looked at the door, when Fran entered again, to tell her something, or so it seemed. "Master told me to tell you that you might not be a dog…" He stopped for a moment, seeing that she was frowning. "…but that you are as pretentious as a cat. An untamed one." This time Elen put both her hand on her face, before looking at him, while trying to ignore the pain in her chest. She pouted, because Fran wasn't at fault for saying that and therefore she couldn't harm him. Even if he would be the one who thought about that, she would still prefer to make Mukuro pay. Fran was too cute and Mukuro…Mukuro needed to learn when to stop playing mind games on people.

Elen took a deep breath, before leaning back on her pillow and started to look at the ceiling. "Tell your stupid perverted, pineapple master that…" She paused for a bit, before continuing with her idea. "If I am a pretentious cat, then he is nothing more and a talking fruit that happens to wander aimlessly."

She saw him nodding, before leaving and for the first time in the whole morning, Elen felt glad that there was nobody with her, that she was surrounded by silence. It was really nice, but what Mukuro told her really worried her. If that demon hurt Dino after she left? He was pretty strong after all, she felt that on her own body and it wouldn't be right if he got injured because Hibari Kyoya couldn't control his anger. But it wouldn't be right to call him like that and beside…tell Cavallone that she didn't need his help because the oh-so-wonderful Xanxus threatened her so he could replace her while she was away. Somehow it was better, because Elen could relax knowing that nobody would dare to contradict him. Yet…thinking about she was going to do…It didn't feel right. She was scared, because her mother died thanks to sabotage and her lover died because the pilot lost it and crashed the airship. Elen still couldn't believe that it passed one month after his accident and five years since her mother died.

But it wasn't like she could think about that then, not with all that noise from her mansion, but she was glad that the noise kept her from drowning in those painful memories. But who could make that ruckus that early, especially when they knew that she was hurt and needed rest? Maybe it was their way of telling her that nobody wanted her to leave or it was something that Mukuro plotted for what she said? It was such a pain that she had to get up to see what was happening, but if she was unable to move, how would she be able to take part in _that_? Oh, well, who cared about that event now when her mansion might be destroyed?

Elen sighed, getting up from her bed, even if that mean to be scolded by that annoying doctor that told her that she needed rest and other stuff that she stopped listening middle-way. Hearing another crash, she wondered what could happen to make that much noise, because nobody was training at that hour and even if they it, they should be in the basement, which was phonic isolated so nothing should be heard. Ruffling her hair a bit, she remembered that Mukuro had actually petted her and looking at her hand, she was feeling awkward. Maybe it was better to give up doing that for a while, until she forgot about being treated like a pet by that pineapple! He had the nerve of doing something like that. But it was pretty useless to get annoyed over something that simply happened. Elen was curious about who was yelling, since she was starting to hear screams with every moment she got closer to the part of the house from where it was the source of that voice.

Her ears felt so abused with all that noise, but it was really surprising and funny to see that her subordinates practically forced Ken to bath and Mukuro was there without caring. It seemed that he accepted her offer if Joshima was there held by some men, while the others tried to wet him, since then he would have no alternative then wash himself, but if he didn't want…Elen knew that they would actually do that themselves, because honestly, there was no way somebody could stand that terrible smell. Even if she shouldn't enjoy his torture, it was actually funny, because even Mukuro got wet in the process. Looking at how his eyes twitched when he took an undesired shower and all that thanks to Ken. Well, it would be better to leave before somebody saw her and either scolded her for getting up from bed, either the said mist guardian would continue with his mind games, since he had enough time to think about things that would annoy Elen.

Chuckling to herself, she tried to leave, but it wasn't like Mukuro, who saw her would let her leave like that, making fun of him and since everyone was wet, she should join them. That being said, he used his illusions to take revenge from what Elen said earlier and make her soaked through the bone. Since there was no way she could knew that somebody saw her, since they seemed so focused on Ken, when Mukuro's 'funny' joke got her, she could only yell his name and glare at the said mist guardian. How much she wanted to wipe that smirk from his face, but she had to go back to change, because hell, it had been the worst decision to wear something _white_. But Elen didn't know that Mukuro would be such a bastard and wet her to take revenge for what she earlier said. Ruthless or not, he was still a man, of course that he would take advantage of that. Sometimes she hated that she was that tolerant with him, but it was better that nobody else was there. Like the Varia who would have made their so-useful comments or Hibari, who would say that only weakling fall for a trap like that.

She didn't have time to argue with Mukuro, not while her white shirt was practically struck to her body and everything could be seen through it. "Kufufu, are you leaving already wild cat? Why not join us, since you seem so entertained? You could also take a bath after Ken." It was pretty hard to ignore Mukuro when he was like that, but she was so grateful that M.M was there. Well, the purpose had been for him, Fran, Chikusa and Ken, not for that girl, but she could be very useful. Since Elen knew that she liked the said illusionist, it would be so funny to get him in troubles. "Hey, M.M! Come here for a bit!" She saw that the girl didn't know the reason for being called and it was hard not to laugh, but since she often was in that situation, Elen managed to control herself and put on a serious face. The others, even Ken stopped from what they were doing, only to hear what she wanted to say. "I know that you love Mukuro, but…" She stopped a bit, taking the wet hair from her eyes, before continuing. "Please don't go near him, because who know what he'll do to you! I mean…earlier he came in my room and if it wouldn't be for Fran, he…" Elen used the fact that she was wet to fake some tear and her voice become hurt, like she was indeed remembering something terrible. The worst was that M.M believed her and Mukuro's grin seemed to disappear from his face. "He wanted to take advantage of my state, since I'm injured to have his way with me…I don't want him to try and rape you too, so please take care…" Elen put her hands on her shoulders, acting like she was a good sister, but deep inside she was laughing, because that meant Mukuro's end. Oh, well, nobody asked him to be a smart-ass.

It wasn't like Mukuro had time to even defend himself, because right after he because wetter, thanks to the water that Reiji or whatever his name was, splashed on him. But he didn't expect M.M to actually believe the lies Elen said, but since he knew about her feelings, it was understandable. Yet the slap he received from her, along with all those offending words were something he didn't expect, but it seemed that somebody was enjoying that too much. "Kufufu, that wasn't nice at nice. You don't expect to escape unscattered after making a fool out of me, right?" His trident was point up to her neck, but she didn't look like she feared him. No, Elen was amused by the situation, because she managed to piss him off and make him look like a bad guy, not that he wasn't one. "But that's what you tried to do this morning…If Fran hadn't been there, who knows what you would have done to me! Not my fault that you are a perverted pineapple and please stop looking at my shirt."

They started to bicker like they did every time one of them did something to annoy the other and in the end in resulted with an argument. For those who watched the show it was pretty funny, that even Ken who had been washed forgot that he didn't want to take a shower, because he bathed one week ago. Who cared that they were wet and they could catch a cold? It was pretty funny to watch Mukuro and Elen act like they were married, since they argued pretty much all the time. But unfortunately, they enjoyment didn't last, because somebody noticed her absence and came to fetch her. In that moment, almost everybody was grateful that they weren't hurt, because that doctor would have scolded them too and well, forcefully dragged them back to their room. Elen was lucky because she was a girl and he didn't treat her roughly.

"What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to stay in bed, resting! Go back there and don't even dare to leave!" Elen shivered hearing his voice and the sole reason for listening to him, was that his entire presence was really scary. Well, Mukuro didn't seem to have problems, but she didn't wait to be told a second time, leaving as fast as she could. Too bad that she was unaware of the creepy look the illusionist had on his face. That only meant trouble, in that case for her, who pushed him too far. "You'll see that you're not the only one who knows to play like that. Too bad I won't see you face when you came to your senses, Kufufu." He already had in mind something that would result as a confrontation between them, but if somebody else realized that he was behind that, it wouldn't be that convenient.

On the other hand, Elen was glad that she finally left, since now she could change, because illusion or not, she had been wet by real water, because one of her stupid subordinates missed Mukuro and hit her instead. Oh, well, it was a nice day, so it wouldn't hurt to actually take a walk without telling that doctor that she would be leave the room. While she was drying her hair with a towel, she opened her wardrobe looking through it, but she felt like acting a bit…girly, so a dress wouldn't be that bad. That if she didn't meet that annoying pineapple on her way out. Ignoring that fact, she looked to see what would look nice on her. It didn't take long until she found a blue dress that had the collar and the hem black, along with the ending of the short sleeves. She didn't wear it in a while, so it would be a pretty occasion, since there was no way she would lay in bed all the day and since Mukuro woke her up already, Elen could use that opportunity to go out and hope that she won't bump into Hibari Kyoya.

She undressed from her wet clothes, drying her body with her towel, before putting on the dress. It looked better than she would have expected, but it was still nice. Even her hair was almost dry so it wasn't a problem. Smiling in the mirror, Elen took her clothes that she left on the floor and threw them in the laundry basket and went to comb her hair. It was a bit messy, but after she had been done, it looked normal. When she exited the bathroom, Mukuro was there, with a very sinister smile on his face.

"Kufufu…I told you that you won't get away with your little joke, my dear Elen…Too bad I won't get to see your face when you will come to your senses to see what you've done~." Before she had time to return, it was too late, since the kanji from Mukuro's eye changed to six. Elen couldn't escape and she only remembered his face, before she wasn't in control of her body and mind.


	3. Revenge is sweet

**#03: Revenge is sweet**

* * *

Mukuro would give anything to see what face Elen would do when he would finally leave her body and she would come to her senses. It was going to be a funny moment, a payback for the little 'joke' from the garden. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay till the end, to enjoy what was going to happen then, because it was too dangerous, even if his body wouldn't be there. It was safe enough to let those two take their anger on each other. He could mock Elen when she would get home, that if she did. It was pretty dangerous, but Mukuro doubted the fact that the girl was defenseless without a weapon. In the fight with Kyoya she managed to dodge his attacks until she got her hands on her weapons.

Chuckling to himself, the mist guardian looked at the door in front of him, before using his illusions to hide the different color of eyes that body had. Sliding the door, he entered into that room, looking around to see nobody. For the moment in was pretty good, because it was better if she didn't know where the exit was and would be at the mercy of that man. Smirking, Mukuro continued to wander around, since he seemed to mess up the rooms everytime. It wasn't like that was a place where he should be, but it would be nice if he knew where _he_ was. What drew his attention was the chirping of a bird and that meant only one thing. If he followed the noise, it would be so easy to find him. Too bad that his role would end up pretty soon after they met and exchanged some words, but it was better to be safe than sorry. That would serve as a lesson for Elen, who took her mockery too far for his like, but that was the thing that made her entertaining.

Following the so annoying melody of that bird, Mukuro didn't get lost this time and was finally in front of the right room. He stopped his desire to laugh and opened that door, entering without asking permission from the person inside. And how funny it would be, at least for the time he would be able to posses Elen's body, but the irritated scowl on that man's face was really entertaining. He probably wanted to know what that girl was doing in his room without his permission. It was hard, but he tried his best not to show anything that would reveal his identity, because then his effort would be in vain.

He tried to look sad, but not even that made the scowl from that man's face change, but it deepened, because he sure wasn't enjoying the girl's presence at all. Not after what happened the previous day, but he looked fine enough to fight with somebody else, so there were enough reasons to leave her body as soon as his plan reached a certain point. If he became violent again and hit her, Elen would probably have his neck after she got out of hospital and he couldn't afford that. Approaching the man slowly, he finally sat next to him, looking at the floor, trying to look depressed. The truth was that it was the best way to hide his smirk and plan carefully his next move. Being sure that her face seemed sad enough, Mukuro looked at the person in front of him, before taking his hand in hers.

"Kyoya…I wanted to say that…" He made a brief pause, trying to make it like she was going to cry anytime soon, but he doubted that Hibari would be convinced by something like that. Raising her hand and putting it on the cloud guardian's cheek, Mukuro decided to take his plan to the next stage. He saw how annoyed he was because a stranger was touching him so casually, but the illusionist knew that it wouldn't take long until Hibari would snap and do something. "I wanted to apologize…I've been really mean with you, even if you are stronger than me…" Indeed, Elen was going to murder him after she escaped Kyoya's house, because her pride had been tainted by his foolish actions. As funny as it was, he had to keep in mind to avoid the destructive cloud guardian and her anger, but for the moment he had to enjoy his plan.

"Please forgive me for being so foolish and doubted your strength…" Mukuro almost started to laugh when he saw something change in Hibari's eyes, but he controlled himself easily. This time he would push things further and would leave Elen in control as soon as he was done, because no matter how funny mocking him was, if they didn't think at him, meant his live without worries. His next move was move dangerous then the others, because while being in that girl's body, he actually dared to embrace Hibari Kyoya. He felt how the said man tensed and couldn't help but smirk, knowing that nobody how him. He was enjoying that, despite being disgusted by having to touch the cloud guardian, even if that body didn't belong to him. Knowing that Hibari didn't like to have somebody that close, Mukuro was aware that he would push her away, but before Kyoya did that, he did something that actually surprised even the cloud guardian.

It wasn't that hard to push him to the floor, before staying on him, so close to his face, because he was took off-guard and she could actually escape being alive. There was no sign of his weapons there, so Mukuro didn't have to worry about having to hear her complains for hours. Yet, even he was surprised by how bold was Hibari, who switched very fast the position he was in. But what was he expecting? Kyoya letting even a woman to control him? Not in this world at least. Now Elen was under his body, but Mukuro still had to do something before he left her body. That was going to be his last move, before she would have to manage on her own. Too bad he couldn't stay to see, because Hibari was good at seeing through illusions. The illusionist approached her body too closer to Kyoya's and he actually was brave enough to make her kiss him, but there was his last move. It was time to leave, because the cloud guardian noticed that it was him, but waited to see what he wanted.

"Pineapple herbivore…you've got guts to come here and behave like that. I'll bite you to death." Mukuro chuckled before he left her Elen's body. The real fun would begin from now so, but he was content with what he did until then, because he wasn't sure of his success. As soon as his possession ended, the girl was beginning to come to her senses, feeling kind of dizzy. She didn't know when she closed her eyes, but she opened them, seeing what she didn't expect. Elen noticed that she was in a room totally different from hers, with Hibari Kyoya on top of her. It was so embarrassing, especially since he was wearing only a black kimono and she was quite able to see his chest. But the question was…how did she get in that situation? She was home, getting ready for going out, until…Until Mukuro Rokudo came into her room and possessed her body. It was his fault that she was in that situation. "Uhm…do you mind getting off of me, Kyoya? I have to leave to kill a certain idiot. _Please_."

"Oh? And why do you think you can leave so easily after you entered into _my_ house, without _my_ permission and trying to seduce me?" Elen frowned hearing all those things, because when she got home, if she ever got, she was going to strangle that pineapple bastard for embarrassing her in such a way. She knew that he was going to take his revenge, but that was too much. She was unarmed, in the house of the same guy that broke her ribs and could care less the fact that she was a girl when they started to fight, but first, Elen had to get out of that situation. "Well…the fact that you hate me really much and don't want me here? And it was that pineapple's fault, not mine! I didn't even know where you lived and I don't care! Could you get off now? " She was getting annoyed, but that seemed to amuse Hibari further, because he made no sign of getting off from her.

Seeing that there was no way to make Hibari get off of her, Elen frowned, because damn it, it was embarrassing to stay like that. She didn't know what to do anymore, because it looked like he began to enjoy taunting her, maybe as vengeance for defying him back then. Even his smirk started to step on her nerves, but she could try to either slap him or push him away. It wouldn't hurt to try both, but there was no way he could know what was she going to do, to catch her hand before she managed to do something. Now Elen was trapped between the floor and his body. If somebody came, they would get the wrong idea about them and she didn't want that. Her checks were probably red, because it wasn't like she was immobilized by a man to the floor everyday. Especially not one with whom she fought had injured him. Was there something she could do to make Kyoya let her leave? It didn't seem so and that only because Mukuro thought he was being funny when he brought all her troubles upon her.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she used that moment to think about something, even if it would be a lie; everything was good if she could escape. Letting out a sigh, Elen decided to look at Kyoya, but that smirk was starting to annoy her more that it was necessary. "Get off of me! I'll tell Dino that you refused to do so!" It seemed that she managed to do something, because his face had no longer that smirk plastered on it, instead there was nothing revealing his emotions. It felt so wrong to involve him like that, but it was for a good reason, she could apologize later. "Herbivore." Elen frowned when he called her that, because she wasn't like that. She may be a girl and may be not as strong as him, but she was definitely not a herbivore. Hadn't she proved that already yesterday? Indeed, Hibari Kyoya was as people described him, but she wondered why was he behaving like that, since it was obvious that they didn't like each other? It was irrational! Irrational and humiliating. She didn't even get the opportunity to show resistance, because that smart-ass Mukuro made sure to leave her body when she couldn't escape anymore. "What does Cavallone have with this?"

Elen couldn't say that his question didn't surprise her, but as long as Kyoya believed the lie she was going to tell, who cared? Not her. Frowning, to keep the appearance, she looked at him, as if he was crazy or something. That didn't bother Hibari at all, but he waited for her answer and he wouldn't mind to bite her to death the second time if the girl wouldn't speak soon. "What? Don't tell you didn't know that he is my lover…" That was the biggest lie she had ever told and in the same time a stupid thing that sprout out of her mind. That seemed to amuse Kyoya and it wasn't even the desire effect. She expected him to began with his smart comments, but all he did was to mock her with only looking. Maybe she was destined to be bitten to death again, because there wasn't any possible way to get away from that demon. "A weak herbivore like you? I didn't know that the stupid bronco had so bad taste."

That was the end of her patience, because he had actually offended her with his last statement. Hibari didn't only caller her weak, but also ugly. Elen didn't consider herself a goddess or something, but she thought that she was pretty enough to have a lover, even if she wasn't interested in anyone. How much would he regret that insult…Who cared that their confrontation would destroy his house? She didn't, but it wasn't the right moment. Not know when she was unarmed and without any chance to escape uninjured, but when he less expected it. After all, signing that alliance with the Vongola didn't seem that bad. "Really?" She answered with a bitter voice, even more annoyed than before. "If he has so bad taste, then why are you pinning to the floor a weak herbivore? Could it be that you are interested in me or something?" Elen was only mocking him, but he frowned, because it seemed that her reply wasn't something he expected.

What Elen had feared for a long time was actually becoming real. Dino chose the worse moment to visit Kyoya, because he saw him on top of her, on the floor. Any normal person would think that they were doing something else, not arguing and killing each other with their looks. Cavallone didn't know what to say, because it seemed that he interrupted something and from the murdering are he received from both, it was better to leave, then be bitten to death. It was enough that he had to fight Kyoya the previous day and with that, the local had been utterly destroyed. "I'm…sorry for…ugh, interrupting you two…Just continue whatever you were doing before I came…" He regretted his decision to visit Kyoya more than ever. It was better to be receiving with hostility then to walk in to see him on top of a girl, probably wanting to be alone. It was better to leave then be the third wheel. It was already bad enough that he actually arrived when he shouldn't and it wasn't like Kyoya would go easy on him for that. Not that he was ever fooling around.

Dino couldn't have felt more stupid then, but that color of hair made him look twice at the face of that girl, even if what he was doing was wrong. It was then when he realized that the person pinned by Kyoya was _Elen _out of all peoples. Didn't they hate each other? For that simply reason a local had been destroyed thanks to their childish argument. He wouldn't have even dreamt that he was their main subject of discussion. "Elen…? What are you doing here?" He was frowning, because there had to be a reason for her to be there, but he couldn't understand what they were doing. Their hate for each other had been visible from the very moment, even before Elen met Hibari. In any case, it didn't look like the girl enjoyed being pinned under Kyoya at all, but it was like the cloud guardian was daring him to do something, to interfere between them. Dino knew already by the look in his eyes.

"…I'm playing house with Kyoya, here. What does it seem I'm doing?! This…bastard pinned me up, thanks to Rokudo Mukuro's idiotic jokes!" She made a pause to calm herself, even if that seemed impossible in those conditions. Dino realized that it was stupid to ask, because there was no way she could get along with Hibari after their wills clashed painfully and both got injured. ""Mind helping me? If I don't bother you too much, but you know, I thought that you were my lover and that would make you do something!" that wasn't what he was expecting, but despite his desire to ask what was that about, her face was threatening him to play along. Dino didn't understand what could have happened between those three for Elen to get in that situation, but it was better to help her. He could ask for an explanation later. "Kyoya, get off of her. You are practically sitting on my lover." There, he said it.

Kyoya's face was showing again that amusement, but Elen was unpleased by his actions. Not even Dino could have made him get off of her and he sure didn't mind being seen like that. Not that they were doing something, but still. "Are you telling me what to do, herbivore? Have a death wish?" It was the moment when she had it. Frowning, the girl felt like she was in a bad soap-opera, yet, she had to use that opportunity, since she still one hand free and not pinned to the floor. If before she couldn't do something, because Hibari would have stopped her, now when his attention was at Dino, she could actually try to get him off! That was the end of that sick joke. Elen used her elbow to hit his jaw and lucky or not she managed to do so, because he had been focusing on Cavallone. The girl used that moment, when he freed her to touch his face, because it hurt, she felt it on her on body, to get away form him.

Dino sighed and went to help Elen get up from the floor, but he was so confused. What had happened between them and why was Mukuro involved in all that mess? He stretched out his hand, for the girl to take it, but he actually had to get her to her feet by himself, because she seemed absent. "You may have managed to escape this once, but you are still a herbivore and there's no way I would feel something else beside hate for you." Dino didn't like where things were going, because it seemed that Elen was now aware of what was happening and it didn't matter that they were unarmed. It was enough to speak. "Unlike Cavallone, I don't have such _bad_ taste in women." Dino cringed, before he had to actually keep Elen away from Kyoya, who didn't seem to know when to stop. It had been his fault partially, because he practically forced her to come with him, but even so. They never met, so from where was that hate coming? "What?" there it began the chaos once more. "I see how much taste you have! That's why you have lots of women here right? But I'm being sarcastic, you know? I am aware that you brain is kinda slow and I don't think you would have known the meaning behind my words."

That seemed to annoy Kyoya more than it should have, but he was being offended in his own house by a weak girl who claimed that she wasn't a herbivore, yet she allowed that pineapple to possess her. But he was smart and chose to ignore her; it was better if she just left and dragged Cavallone after her, yet it seemed that the said boss had no intention on leaving, but wanted to know what had happened between them. Of course, being a herbivore, he was thinking for sure that he _interrupted _something, when they were in fact arguing. He just scoffed at her word, seeing that Elen didn't like that at all. Such a predictable one. It didn't even matter that Dino tried his best to make them shut for once, because he was talking with the walls. It was useless to stop two stubborn persons when they wanted to do something, in that case arguing. On the other hand, Elen knew that it was pretty useless to continue and it was the best to leave, she shouldn't have gotten out of that bed anyway. "Kyoya! Elen! Just stop, you-"

"Don't bother! Don't even come tomorrow! Somebody else will do me that favor! I'll leave you with your idiot student. Teach him some manners, buy him a brain!" Elen was angry, but it was the best to leave as soon as possible, ignoring Dino's failed attempt to calm her down. She didn't even look another time at Hibari, but left, without caring that somebody was calling for her. Everyone could go to hell, beside, if everything went well, Xanxus could even keep her money, mansion; he could became the leader of a family! Who cared if that wasn't the Vongola? But that only meant that she would run away from her problems and she wasn't that type of person. It could be difficult sometimes, but it wasn't that bad to be the boss. Sometimes it was even nice, excepting the moments when Mukuro Rokudo appeared there to annoy her. Those were worst than staying in a room with a rampaging Xanxus. Remembering of the fellow illusionist, Elen wanted so much to kill him, but it was better to let him alone, to make him think that something even worse was waiting for him.

For her it didn't matter that she didn't even knew how she got there, because bad or good luck, she found out an exit out of that damn place. Thankfully she saw Lal Mirch and maybe she could help her leave, because she didn't want to stay there anymore. "Lal Mirch! Could you…help me get out of here?" If there was a person that Elen didn't want to anger, for sure it was her. It wasn't like the former rain Arcobaleno would treat her like she did with other people or her students, but if she found out that she had been that careless and got at the Vongola's headquarters without even knowing, she would definitely be scolded. Even that thought was scary. She shrugged and tried to smile, but that was useless. Lal Mirch was no fool that could be tricked like that. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't like Elen didn't waited for that question, but it was hard to explain, even if they were friends. It was more likely humiliating, because she had fallen into one of Mukuro's tricks.

Elen looked at the floor, avoiding Lal's gaze, before her hand was grabbed and she was dragged after the girl on those corridors. At least they wouldn't talk there and she could feel assured that nobody would eavesdrop on their conversation. She sighed and thought that there was no way that man wouldn't mock her for the rest of her life for what happened moments ago. But it seemed that Lal Mirch wasn't taking her to her room, but dragged her outside and it was then when Elen noticed that at least the stupid pineapple was kind enough to actually use the car and not make her walk until there. If he did, then who cared about her former plans? The Vongola would me missing one guardian after she would have been done with him, thought, it wasn't like there were so many people that would miss him. Just his so-called 'pawns'.

The girl frowned seeing Colonello outside, possibly waiting for Lal Mirch, but if he was going to come with them, because there was no way the former Arcobaleno wouldn't force him to act as a _driver_, so they could talk. As expected, a fight broke between those two, but for Elen it was really funny, because they were always like that. She started to laugh softly and it seemed that it all it took for Lal Mirch to stop fighting him and look at her. As soon as she noticed the looks she was receiving, the girl stopped, trying hard not to start again. "Sorry…I wasn't laughing at you! Well, I was, but it's funny because you always fight when you see each other and yet you two get along…" she stopped for a moment, because even if they were friend, by doing that, she could have offended both of them, especially since she barely knew Colonello. "Ugh…sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to!"

"It's not that, kora! You seemed down earlier and now your laughing, that's why we stopped fighting, kora!" Hearing that, Elen felt better, since she didn't offend any of them in nay form. Lal Mirch was her friend and she didn't want to make her feel bad and Colonello…even if they didn't know each other, it would be wrong to offend him. But she wouldn't worry Lal Mirch because that bastard insulted her. She wasn't the type to whine to everyone, even if that somebody was a friend. "I'm not sad. It's just…I don't know how to get home and that's thanks to somebody's stupid joke." Elen frowned remembering Mukuro, but she wasn't a vengeful person, so it was most likely that he would escape without paying. But that didn't mean that she won't teach him not to mess with her again in that manner. As always, she couldn't fool Lal, but it wasn't like the girl would force her to talk if she didn't want to.

Elen remembered that she didn't present herself, because she may have heard of Colonello, but they were introduced to each other. Though, he seemed friendly enough and she didn't think that he would be as Hibari, but it was better if he wouldn't be mentioned anymore. After all, the girl had enough time to forget about his unpleasant existence in the time she would be away. "Ugh…sorry for the late introduction. I'm Elen!" What she didn't expect was the friendly pat on her back that kinda hurt, because she hadn't been in COMSUBIN and he probably forgot that she wasn't Lal. But well, that didn't mean that her ribs weren't broken just because Mukuro possessed her and it hurt, even if in normal conditions, she wouldn't have that kind of problem. Even if there was no way to tell Lal Mirch that, she was forced to, because she seemed to glare at poor Colonello who had no idea of what he had done. "Lal, don't worry! It's not his fault; he didn't hurt me or anything! Let's just say that my first meeting with the dumbass cloud guardian didn't go smoothly…" Elen looked at her feet, before taking a step back, because she should have learnt by then that lying to Lal wasn't a good thing. "I'll explain everything in the car! I promise!"

That seemed to convince her, since Elen sighed in relief, before following Lal Mirch to the car. She knew that when the former Arcobaleno got angry and could possibly fight her, it wouldn't go well. How couldn't she know that? After all, the girl asked Lal to train her before she decided to take over the family. And it didn't matter that she was a girl, because it had been hell, but thanks to her, Elen could fight without help. In fact the whole situation was awkward, because if Colonello wouldn't be there, she could have talked more freely, but if she didn't, Lal would probably find out on her own and when that happened, she would wish not to have met Hibari, because no matter what, they were friends.

Elen knew her and she didn't need to be told to speak, because looking at Lal was enough. Her eyes said everything. "Well…yesterday, Dino asked me to come with him and after he introduced Hibari to me, but we kinda started to argue, then fight…" She made a small pause, to take a deep breath in, ignoring Colonello's amused face in the mirror. Lal was listening, but in the same time it seemed that she glared at the poor man who was driving. It was funny, because they seemed to fight every moment, but that was how their relation was. "We destroyed a local…he broke my ribs…I injured him and yeah…We don't like each other." But that didn't answer Lal's previous question of what she was doing there, In the Vongola's headquarters. That was even more complicated to explain and even if she had been the victim, somehow funny, despite the insults she received earlier. But Elen didn't want to tell Lal that, because she didn't like to complain. At least not to her, because she loved to get money from Xanxus, whom she complained everytime she needed something.

"You were sad when Lal brought you outside, so what happened, kora?" Elen stopped talking, because that was it. She couldn't involve even Colonello, just because not telling Lal would mean more problems with Hibari the next time when they met and frankly speaking, she was sick of him. Maybe she would be able to convince them to keep everything she said a secret and not act and if she thought of all the times she asked Lal to keep a secret, Elen knew that it wouldn't be a problem. It was bad that she had Colonello to listen to everything she said and drive the car because Lal practically made him do that. "Well…Mukuro thought it would be funny to possess my body to mock Hibari and…seduced him." She whispered the last words, but both Lal Mirch and Colonello heard, especially him since he stopped the car suddenly. "After he got me…under that bastard…the pineapple left and I had to deal with his insults, even if I tried to be nice, but…" She stopped because to tell them that somebody walked in and saw them like that, wasn't actually pleasant, but sooner of later, it would be found out, because there was no way Mukuro would keep his mouth shut and forget about what he did.

Elen avoided their gazes and thought about how to tell _that_ without embarrassing herself even more, but Lal wouldn't let her go without hearing the whole story… "And the worst…Dino came and how Hibari on top of me…but that's not everything…I actually lied and told the bastard that Cavallone was my lover…" Elen hid her face with her hands, because she was sure that she was red by then and the way both looked at her didn't make the tings easier either.

"You…what?"


	4. Trip to France

**#04: Trip to France**

* * *

Elen knew that sighing wasn't going to solve her problems, but what could she do? The talk she had with Lal Mirch and Colonello, who continuously stuck his nose when he got the opportunity, cheered her up a bit, but that didn't mean that Hibari's words didn't hurt her. But she had been mopping around enough and there was no way somebody would like to see her in that pathetic state, especially if she was really leaving. But she had to, because that way, the promise she made to her former lover would be fulfilled. Elen was relieved that she didn't have to worry about the family due the time she missed, because Xanxus could handle everything pretty well and if Mammon would be in charge, who knew…maybe her fortune would increase. That wouldn't be bad at all. It would have been nice if her mother would have seen her piloting; too bad that it wouldn't ever happen.

"I hope I won't die on the first race." Elen wasn't a pessimistic person, but it would be the first time when she did that, because the other times when she piloted a ship was with her mother's help. It was a very different thing. Maybe if she got an expert as a gunner, then she wouldn't have to worry, but there was no way she could know something like that beforehand. Not even the man that was supposed to be their manager knew who would take the place of his former pilot and gunner. Elen knew that they didn't have spare time, so it was better if she just left, since if would be safer to actually know all the tricks before the race. She had to come back, because if she didn't, Xanxus threatened her enough to scare her. Thinking at that, Elen thought that it was funny, because even if he didn't admit it, he actually got _attached _to her, like he did with Squalo and probably his other guardians. Yet, she never pushed her luck and pointed that out, especially in front of other persons.

It would be tough, but she didn't care about that at all, since there was no need to get scared before the race began. And then, she didn't have time to talk with Dino, but it wasn't like Elen was going to that pretty soon, since the previous day they almost get into an argument and she left without saying anything. She felt a bit bad, because they were friend and that was the first time they fought, but there was time to apologize when she would come back. Because Elen liked to think that things would go pretty well and she would return to Italy as soon as the race finished. But first she had to make her bag and after what happened, there was no way she would keep things as dresses and skirt in her wardrobe. Drastically or not, Elen would be sure to burn them all. It was thanks to Mukuro that she developed a dislike towards items like that. Remembering about the said illusionist who made a fool out of herself, she knew what to do to confuse him right before she left. Her plan could continue when she returned.

Getting up from the couch, she went to the wardrobe, opening it to take the clothes she thought would be useful in her trip. If only she told Lal that she was leaving and needed help with packing…because there was no way she would ask help from M.M or other men from there. Elen could exploit the Varia members who were there since morning, but thanks to Xanxus, who didn't like to be disturbed while sleeping, it was so nice and quiet. She had to remember to thank him for that later. But really, she needed some help; those things were too heavy for her to carry them. Maybe not, but she could make them work a bit, after all, it wasn't like they were that bad not to help her, but it wasn't a problem if somebody refused. She had a few tricks up her sleeve; after all, she was a woman. Elen finished packing, taking the clothes she threw on the floor and put them in the valise, before looking around. Well, her room was clean and she made sure to leave everything in order, in case Xanxus bothered to do her paper-work. She hoped that he wouldn't, because that would mean that her debt to him would increase. It wasn't the money she was worried about, but what he would request after, because that was extra work for his majesty and there was no way he would do that because he was a kind soul. There would be a charge for that. But maybe it was a better idea to do that alone.

Those weeks would mean hell for her, since going there didn't mean that she got time to spare, but she had to do her best as a pilot and learn more about the ship. It was no point in winning if they died shortly or due the race. Elen didn't want to lose another person in front of her eyes, even if they weren't close, she or he would be her gunner. An important part of the team. The best part was that for three whole weeks, there would be nobody to disturb her at all. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to detach herself from everything from Italy. It had been a long time since she left the country. It would be a good opportunity to also visit her mother's grave and stop trying to convince herself that not going there would solve something. Information would be vital as well, if she wanted to get rid of the problem that her supposed father represented. In those moments, Elen was glad that they weren't related, but her hate for him couldn't subdue in any form. It was thanks to him that her mother died, because she was no fool. Her accident had been provoked by somebody. That man, despite being a sky element, was a mechanic so it had been pretty easy to make something malfunction.

The opportunity to pilot something, even if it was a request couldn't be missed, especially since it was in the same country her mother died. That way she would finally feel at pace and could live without the guilt devouring her. Because she couldn't accept the idea that her mother wouldn't pilot again and the worst…that she won't ever come to see her that they won't spend time together anymore. That was the hardest thing to accept and the pain she felt then was still present, stopping her from visiting her mother. Elen knew that it quite the time to put and end to that and what better opportunity than that? She would pilot, despite being afraid, in honor of her mother. The girl knew that she had to surpass her fears and do what she could. If there would be a day when that man would take her position as a boss, she could always return to France and arrange her live there. "It would be nice…but still, I don't want to lose all I have now…" There was no way she could do both things in the same time and actually being a leader made her feel at ease and grew fond of everyone. She couldn't just abandon them to something that could even end her life. Elen put all her passion to make the family as it was, so it would be a waste to leave, a stupid thing to let that man ruin everything.

It was better to leave then, since the plane wouldn't wait for her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she took her luggage and left her room, despite how early it was. Elen hoped that she wouldn't meet anyone, because there would be questions and many of the people there would make her promise that she would return safely. She couldn't do that, because it didn't matter if they got great mechanics. A malfunction could appear any time, no matter how prevented they would be. She frowned, because there was noise in the kitchen and nobody was awake at that hour that was why she chose it to leave, but it seemed that there was somebody awake. The door was also open and that made it easier for her to see who was inside, only to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. It seemed that Lussuria made the other guardians help him in the kitchen, but well, no matter how funny that was, she had to leave already. The only bad thing was that Fran was awake as well and he actually noticed her and told Bel. Oh, joy. That would mean trouble for all she cared. There was no way she would get to the airport on time.

As expected, before Elen could leave, a knife barely missed her head and stuck the wall from behind. There was something Bel did often, so she wasn't that surprised by that greeting. Weird it was that he didn't have that stupid grin plastered on his face and she became worried. The storm guardian always had it, no matter what circumstances, but now, she almost looked _sad_. If he threw a tantrum because she was leaving…but that couldn't actually happen. He always avoided her and they barely knew each other, let alone speaking. Elen frowned, because even Squalo had a sulky face, no matter how funny it was, she was actually annoyed. They made her feel bad about leaving and she didn't need that. In the end, what was their problem? If she died, Xanxus would get the mansion, money, subordinates, he would be the boss, but if they were like that, she could mess with them. "…Stop being like that. It's annoying, beside…if I die, Xanxus will get everything I have, so what's the problem?" She expected a smart-ass retort from Bel, but when Squalo grabbed her by the shirt's collar, Elen actually blinked. He was really mad.

"VOOOI, are you dumb?! You'd better come back alive!" So _that_ was the problem. It actually felt nice that they, a group of unruly assassins were actually worried for her. No matter what, they had a heart, even their actions proved the opposite. She couldn't help but start to laugh at what he said, because that was something she never expected and there were even more reasons to come back, but they didn't need to know that. When Squalo let go of her, since she seemed like she finally lost it, Elen actually surprised him, by wrapping her hands against his torso, still laughing. It was good to have friend like that and now, she wouldn't renounce at them for anything. Even if Dino wasn't there, she would have liked to see her one more time before leaving. They didn't talk since that incident. "Sorry." She stopped, now giggling, because honestly, who would be taken aback when somebody from the Varia told them to return alive, because they cared? It was a shock. "It's just…I didn't expect it, but I'll do so, so you can rest assured. Now I must leave, the plane doesn't wait for me, you know?"

"Shishishi, princess, don't think you can lie~. Boss has something to do in France and leaves these days, so we'll meet there." It wasn't something she should be happy about, because in the case that she actually died, they wouldn't forgive her, not even that bastard who seemed indifferent. In fact, she cared less if they came, but at least, if there were Varia members there, there was no worry. That man was actually a coward and wouldn't get close to the house for the time being. If he avoided doing that while she was there, now that there would be members of an assassination squad less. "Fine, fine! Then…see you there~." She didn't wait for an answer, but left immediately, since it was possible to be stopped once more and it would be really bad. Elen didn't want to be late, because the next plane left in ten hours and that would be wasted time. As soon as she got there, the higher the chances of their win. The possibility of crashing would decrease as well, because she had to admit that it was a dangerous race. Even if the rules stopped the participants to take each others live, they could do anything to pull them out of the game.

Looking at her phone, she left the mansion, getting in the car. It was awkward to speak with Dino after what he saw…but a message would be that bad. She could explain the whole situation when she came back, but no earlier. It was a little embarrassing and disappointing to herself that she let Mukuro Rokudo do that. Elen looked at the hour and well, it didn't matter after all. Cavallone was a heavy sleeper and it was hard to wake him up. She knew that the best, because it took a long time, with Romario's help as well, to make Dino actually get up. But no matter what, she had to apologize now, because once she got there, there wouldn't be time to act so carefree or to talk on the phone. Maybe she could ask Lal and Colonello to train her once she got back to Italy, even if that meant hell. She doubted that one of them would actually go easy on her, but that was Elen wanted to stop. She wasn't that weak for them not to take her serious. It was the best if her training would be hard. That way she could learn more, even if after finished, rest would be needed. She still remembered the first time she trained with Lal Mirch. That was pure hell, because after the first week her skin was bruised, there were small cuts and her muscles were sore. She could stand that. If there she would win all the races and still be alive, going through the training program with those two, would be easy.

Closing her eyes, she thought about what to tell Dino, because she felt guilty for her behavior. He wasn't at fault back then and Hibari's retorts made her even angrier. The poor boy had been a victim on whom she took out all her frustration, but that wasn't right. He just came in at the wrong moment; it wasn't like he wanted to catch her into an embarrassing situation with his student. It just happened. Sighing, Elen actually managed to type something, but hesitated when she was about to push the 'send' button. What if he was mad at her? He wasn't that type, but still…There was no way he would have liked to be treated like that, despite his personality. It was unpleasant, but well, if Dino would want to hear nothing of her, Elen wouldn't insist and wait until she could apologize properly. She only hoped that he wouldn't despite her. He was the first friend she had before getting into the mafia business. They met by coincidence, when Enzo went loose thanks to the rain.

"I hope you're not mad, Dino…" Elen gulped, before she pressed the button, putting her phone back into her pocket. She leaned into the chair and looked on the window. The sky was so dull, like it was about to rain, but it wasn't like she didn't expect it. Everybody knew that it wouldn't be that sunny that week, but it didn't really matter since she would be away. The trip to France was welcomed, maybe even more than it was supposed. She couldn't help but wonder how the people that worked with their manager were. Their faces would sure show shock, because nobody knew how their pilot and gunner were. It would be pretty nice to know more people and to reward their efforts by winning. It was hard to build a ship, an equipped one. She looked into books of mechanics and it took a while until she understood what that was about. Elen knew that it was the best if she knew some things, so she could help if it was necessary. "Miss, we've got troubles ahead!" The words of her driver snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked quite bored at those people who actually tried to look scary.

It wasn't like Elen was in the mood to do something, but she opened the window, since it was so easy to kill them all in one go. She told the driver to stop, but there was something she didn't like about them at all. It wasn't their smugness, but something else…Beside, how did they found out that she was leaving? Not even the nosy illusionist knew when she was actually going, so there was no way somebody could betray her. It would be wrong to doubt somebody from the Varia, because they were stupid sometimes, but it wasn't like they would betray each other. She got out of the gun, still on-guard, because getting soft in that type of situation was always bad. "What do you know about Varia's leader? Tell us!" She frowned, because they thought that it would be that easy to make her give them information like that. It became so funny, that she started to laugh, practically mocking them. Not that Elen cared one bit, but the shot that was heard draw her attention. Well, she could clean the road and continue going to the airport. "I know many things about Xanxus, but I'm not going to tell you, stupid~." She was full of confidence, because it wasn't like Hibari Kyoya said. She could defend herself.

Those men were annoyed and prepared to shot, but the smile on her face made them annoyed, until one of them screamed. That was the best part, because they didn't even noticed that their lower bodies were petrified and soon enough they wouldn't be able to move. So simple…Elen considered that as a warm-up exercise, because to be honest, they weren't that much of a threat, but she was worried about that happened to the others. Were they alright? She doubted that the main force would meet a girl, since it seemed that they thought she wasn't a danger. Elen didn't even expect somebody else to shot, because beside the driver and her, there was nobody. It was more than surprising to see the Varia there, but Xanxus seemed…different. Even the scars from Timoteo were present. What could have happened that bad for him to become that mad? Those people were weak, so it shouldn't have been a problem to somebody like him. She was worried, but it was her mistake after all. Elen thought that he would actually ask about those people, not grab her roughly by her neck and slowly strangling her. It hurt really much. "Trash, what the fuck did you told them?" Hearing that she finally understood what was all that about. He seemed to believe in the lies of some strangers, not in her. If he wanted that, who cared what happened.

"Unfortunately, I've been stupid enough not to reveal any information about the Varia." Elen made a slight pause, in order to stop her voice from shaking and herself from crying. "My mistake it seems…I never betrayed you, but if you believe them…" It was then when she stopped and actually fought back, against him, managing to make Xanxus loosen his grip. She could escape, but started to cough pretty badly, because it had been hard to even talk like that. It didn't matter anymore that Squalo actually came to her, to see if she was alright, because it was the end. "Don't touch me! It's over, you heard? I don't want to even hear of any of you!" She turned her back to Xanxus and the other, because it was really annoying. Yet, there was no way she would allow something like that to happen. She was a toy or a thing to be played with. There was no ay she could forgive that, even if that supposed not to talk with them ever again. "Don't bother to go back. I'll deal with my own problems, so go back to Vongola and don't worry about that stupid alliance. I'll still sign it." She didn't even wait for a reply, because Elen got in the car and told the driver to go. It could be the end, but as long as she didn't lose Dino's friendship, it didn't matter.

She was thankful that the driver didn't ask her anything, even if she felt better, because Elen didn't feel like talking at all. Even her joy from earlier had been shattered, but they should look how much she cared! It wasn't like she would mop over that all her life, she had more important things to do. If the Varia wanted it that way, there was no way Elen would do something against it. She wouldn't ask Dino to help her, because that was why her second-in-command stayed behind and didn't go with her. Thankfully, after that little incident, the whole journey to the airport had been eventless and she was glad for that, despite the boredom. Yawning, Elen got out of the car and took her luggage, before leaving. She didn't forget to wave to thee driver, since it would be a long time when they wouldn't see each other. Too bad that she chose to leave like that and couldn't leave instructions to Jolly, her storm guardian, but it didn't matter. He knew how to handle things, so a little phone call later would be alright.

Elen got into the plane and went to her seat, ignoring the rude staring from the peoples there, but she could care less. They could judge her as much as they wanted, because she wasn't going to stop her. Not even the whispers bothered her; they were just fools who didn't have anything better to do. She sighed, occupying her seat and actually noticing that she wasn't alone and tat the passengers beside here didn't leave, nor were staring or whispering. It was surprising, but at least the whole trip wouldn't be a hell. Elen crossed her arms and started to look on the window, since she had nothing better to do. There was no way she would start a discussion with those people. If they wanted something, they would simply say it, so she wouldn't bother to annoy somebody, because she was bored, mad, angry, in a bad mood and needed somebody to talk with. That could be solved in France, when she would pilot the ship or if she was lucky and met Byakuran, who supposedly took a trip there, to relax, not that he wasn't doing that already, she could hand out a bit with him. After all, he wasn't such a bad person.

She snorted, thinking about everything that happened and thought that it was only bad luck and that she shouldn't listen to what Kyoya Hibari said. She wasn't useless. Or that was what she liked to think, because honestly, maybe even Lal Mirch tried to cheer her up by saying things that weren't true at all. If she stayed in France and didn't return, she would prove them right, but she had to return as another person, not the weak one that she currently was. If she didn't find Byakuran, then Elen would look for him, because he was strong and it wouldn't hurt to ask him for help. He was a few years older than her, but it wasn't such a big difference and he always addressed her so familiar. Even the first time they met. She was so caught up in her thought that when she noticed that the child in front of her wanted to see if her guns were real or not, that her reaction had been pretty bad. They were scared and Elen couldn't help but sigh, since that wasn't her intention at all, but their mother seemed to calm them down and scold them for bothering her.

"Don't worry, madam…they didn't do anything wrong. I was thinking too hard and it surprised me that they weren't afraid of me. Sorry, kids…" She apologized to them, but didn't do anything to touch either, because it was enough that she scared them once. Twice it would be already too much. At least Elen was accustomed to that treatment, so it wasn't anything knew to her. If only she could find her father, her real one, maybe she wouldn't feel so empty, so alone. "It's their mistake for trying to touch something that doesn't belong to us. I apologize for bothering you." Elen was surprised to hear that, because people would actually make her feel like crap and she expected that to be one of those situations, but she wouldn't have stayed and listened, but replied really harshly to them. In the end, she was glad that it wasn't necessary to be rude to those persons beside her. If she had to whom to talk during the flight, it would be nice. "They are just kids…It didn't bother me at all, but he shouldn't go near guns. It's dangerous." Elen smiled and wanted to ruffle his hair, but her hand stopped, knowing that it was soaked in blood. In the blood of the people she killed.

Maybe it was wrong to act like that, but honestly, she wasn't an innocent one that never killed anybody. There were a lot of people that died by her hands or because of her orders. It just didn't felt right to touch them, even if there was actually nothing on her hands, but she knew better. Maybe if her mother wouldn't have died, she wouldn't be a mafia boss, but then she wouldn't have met all those persons and Elen didn't want to change that. "Is something wrong? You look…worried and tired. Even…scared. But sorry, I don't think it was right of me to ask you that." That woman was right, she was scared indeed, but of what? Of dying? No, that wasn't the reason. It was probably because there were people waiting for her and the thought of breaking the promise of returning alive was scaring her. Worried? Of course she was, because now that she wasn't there, she didn't know if her subordinates were alright or not, if her friends could manage defying him. Tired…Elen was indeed tired of everything. Maybe the trip to France wasn't such a bad idea and she would actually relax for a bit.

"No, I don't mind…And you're actually right, you know…I'm scared, worried, tired…even sick of everything, but I can't give up, can I?" Elen covered her eyes with her hand, leaning her head on the chair. It would be so wrong to renounce at everything after her efforts. A change would be welcomed and if she returned in the same lame state as when she left, then it would feel wrong. Elen was decided to actually do something different with everything and that could continue in Italy. Maybe she could even borrow Byakuran's mechanics, since they were the best. "Sorry for the earlier hesitation. My hands are soaked in blood; it wouldn't feel right to touch them. At least, not now." Yeah, a change was what she needed and it would be better to begin right then. Elen expected that woman to be disgusted by what she heard, but instead she giggled and to be honest, it was…unexpected. Did she say those things in a funny manner that they seemed unbelievable? It couldn't be. "Sorry for laughing, but you don't look like a bad person even if you say that your hands are soaked in blood."

"You're the first person that told me that, you know? In any case, do you live in France?" Elen hoped that the woman lived there, because that way she could have somebody to show her the surroundings. It wasn't that easy to find something when you never visited a city, let alone a country. Elen saw that the woman became a bit sad and she wondered if she said something that offended her, but in any case it was better to apologize. "Unfortunately…no." In that moment Elen felt like a complete idiot, because thanks to her question, the woman beside her was now on verge of crying. She muttered an apology, but it wasn't like that would actually help or made her feel better. "My husband came here to take part in a race…The money from the fi-" It couldn't be that he was going to risk his life in a stupid race where he could die, especially if he was a beginner. She didn't do that too often, but her mother had been a great pilot and she knew part of her moves and how to control a ship and make it fly. It wasn't hard to remember, but if that man died, because the other pilots, once especially, would want to win no matter what. Even if that meant to kill her opponents. "I know it's not my place to say this, but stop him if you want him alive. If he's a beginner, death is the only thing he would gain from the race. If you need the money, I could give it to you, since I don't need it at all." Why was she that kind with a person she didn't even knew and just met? Probably because Elen was sick of seeing people die all the time, especially since her mother and lover died while racing. She didn't want that to happen to another person.

Their discussion continued until the end of the flight and Elen had to admit that it was actually pleasant to talk to somebody knew, to a person that didn't have any ties in the mafia. Her was of thinking was so simple and yet, she seemed happy, without all the problems present there. It was reassuring to know that there still existed those kinds of people, but she never thought that there would be a day when she would befriend somebody that had nothing to do with the mafia, beside her childhood friends and her mother. "You don't really mind to give us all those money…? It's a large sum…" Elen almost started to laugh at that, because she forgot that for somebody who had a normal life, that was indeed a large sum of money, but for her it wasn't that much. In the end, she couldn't help but laugh, because the people she far met didn't ask her that. They wanted the money without caring if she had or not, but that woman was different. Elen felt bad that her child needed a heart surgery, but she didn't mind, because not even the gunner who would accompany her needed it. They were there because her former lover wished that before he died. Without even realizing, the plane landed and it was time to get off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but it's not like everyday somebody asks me if I don't really mind to lend them money…Don't worry, I have enough not to need it, but let's enjoy France for now, shall we?"

In the end, the trip to France had been a good choice, because there was somebody who didn't mind her being in the mafia and didn't like that she needed to borrow money for her. A person really different from those with whom she worked. Not that Dino was like that, but still. She had enough time to sort out her feelings later. The priority was to enjoy her stay there.


	5. The day before the race

**#05: The day before the race**

* * *

The second day since she was in France wasn't so bright, not when other pilots seemed to get injured by accident and couldn't participate anymore. For Elen that wasn't anything new, because it happened before, but now things were exaggerated. Two of them lost their lies, while another wouldn't be able to pilot again. She was glad that the husband of the woman she met in the airplane, retreated, because everything was out of control. That was the reason why the other competitors were having a meeting to put a stop to that nonsense before somebody else died. She wasn't that glad that they had to talk, since it wasn't in her character to befriend a rival, but it was for their own sake. Nobody had to lose their lives in such a race. But it was going to be hard, not because they had different personalities, but because there were few people who know about that woman that planned to eliminate the competition so she could win.

Elen was glad that most of them were alive, because from how it looked like, she wasn't the only one that was in the mafia and that was one of the reasons not to lower her guard while there. It didn't matter that it was a public place rented only for this talk. She had to be aware of the surroundings, especially since she was alone, without Jolly or somebody else from the family. Till that point, she never interfered with what the others were discussing, because to put it plain, the girl that had her arm broken and her nervous system affected was axed on revenge and that could bring more trouble than a solution. Maybe it would have been better not to come and do things on her own manner than listening to the crap they were sprouting continuously. It didn't even make sense. She was aware that it was somehow normal to get revenge on the person that ruined your career, but focusing only on that was going to destroy her life.

She sighed, looking at the poor girl who could only create plans that could either kill the others; either make them get in her situation or in the worst case the participants were used as her pawn. Elen wasn't going to allow some brat to use her for revenge, because if that was the case, there was no way she would offer them her help. It was one thing to form an alliance for that woman to lose and one of them to win and another thing, completely different to be used as a pawn in that girl's game. At one point, Elen couldn't control herself anymore and started to laugh, while the person near her, her gunner, Reiji had an amused face. Of course, that she was probably thought to be insane, but he had the same opinion as her. Even if only his uncle was part of the mafia, there was no way he would allow somebody to control and use him for revenge. It was more than illogical. But he wanted so much to hear what she was going to say, because it seemed that his partner was an interesting person.

"You really think that I'll help you fulfill your revenge?" Elen took in a deep breath, in order to stop herself from laughing, but she never thought that her words will earn her a harsh glare. Almost like she was being scolded by that girl. She waiting for an answer, but it seemed that she wasn't going to receive one and yet, Elen wasn't focused on what the others began to whisper, because she kept looking at the ceiling. It wasn't that interesting, but simple and nice, yet she was ignoring the other pilot, since there was no way somebody would even think of making an alliance with her for that stupid reason. She had enough back in Italy, from somebody she didn't expect to behave like that, but it was pointless to think about that then. "Listen here! If you want to die, then do it for all I care! I won't get involved in your stupid revenge game! Let's go, Reiji." With that being said, Elen got up from her sit and waited for her partner, so they could leave, but she never expected another competitor to actually stop her. To have the same opinion as her and be against using as a tool for revenge. She couldn't hide her smile, because that was the reaction she looked for, but if the others agreed, then it was solved. They could come with a better plan that that girl.

At the request of a man, she sat back, now willing to hear their new strategy, since it was decided that they weren't human weapons for revenge. Letting out a sigh of relief, she actually listened what was being said, since they didn't have that bad ideas, but it lacked the experience of devising a plan. She also thought of something, since the idea of a boy, Kotaro, if she wasn't wrong, could be used. There were missing some details, but it was worth the try. At least it was funny how that girl fumed when everybody rejected her plan and left slamming the door. Oh, well, nobody asked her to be that stupid and try to get revenge using them. If she wanted, she could do that herself, even if she wasn't able to pilot ever again. Elen couldn't help but snicker seeing that, but she wasn't the only one. "Well, the plans are good, but how to say this…it can be seen that you lack experience with this sort of things…" She expected a violent reaction, not the sighs after that. It was unbelievable, but if they were aware of that, it would be easier to get straight to the point. Or so she thought. There was somebody got was pretty blunt and asked her something about the mafia.

"So miss…Elen, if I'm not wrong. Tell us, what rank do you have in the mafia? You seem to know what to do in these cases." Surprising or not, she started to laugh softly, because the atmosphere there was so pleasant, that for a moment she thought that she wasn't speaking with a bunch of strangers, but with the people back there in Italy. And then she remembered that Dino tried to contact her and she forgot to call him back, but that could be solved fast, after the meeting. "It is…really necessary?" She didn't want to make them feel bad or inferior, but the nods she received as an answer made her understand that it wasn't other way. They wanted to know the truth and it wasn't like she didn't know what position they held in the mafia. She was practical and made an investigation before hand. "I'm the boss…" She whispered, hoping that nobody would actually hear that, but unfortunately for her, the same man, Makoto didn't miss that. At first his eyes widened, but then he had such a big grin on his face. If that derived to something unpleasant, she would be forced to kill everybody, even if that made her like the woman who eliminated the competition, but in her case, it would be self-defense. "I knew it from the beginning! You see, you seemed different from us, simply members or guardians, but if you think you can make a plan where none of us has to die, please do so. We're listening."

Elen was glad that nobody seemed to try and kill her, but they wanted to listen to what she had to say. In the end, all the people followed Kotaro's plan, but she filled in with the missing details. For example, the pilot who is closer to the finish line will be assisted by the others, who will try to slow down Maruko, as she learned the name of their rival. Everybody was aware of the risk that was implied, but it was the best to deal with the problem that way. They would do their best to avoid any attack; at least until one of them cleared the race and then they could follow, while Maruko would be angry as hell. Of course that the same action could enrage her enough to try to force them out of the race, but she was alone, while they formed an alliance against her. She wasn't inhuman, so it wasn't like she could do that much, but if that happened, they weren't there for nothing. It was pretty good that between them were also some guardians, that way it could be simpler to switch on defense or offense with the others. The only problem could be that she was going to win those races, because confident or not, she got some skill from her mother. She also got the experience with dealing with pressuring situations thanks to the mafia, so it wouldn't be that hard to win.

"I want to ask you something, though…" Elen looked at Julie, a woman who offered her help as well, but she got a bad feeling about the question that followed. Maybe they weren't mad because she was a boss, but if there was something that even one of them didn't agree with…their strategy would definitely fail. The girl nodded, giving her the words, since no matter what, Elen wanted to hear what Julie had to ask, since she seemed serious. "Well…I don't mean to pry or anything, but tell me…do you happen to know Mizuki-san? You know, the top racer that died?" In the end, she didn't expect that question and flinched. Not because she had been asked about her mother, but because she remembered that accident. Yet, there passed five years since then and maybe it was time to let go and live without feeling guilty. But it seemed that Julie noticed that touched a sensible chord and from Elen's eyes, something she should have kept for herself. She wanted to apologize, but that chance never came, since she had been interrupted before she could speak. "She was my mother, but don't worry…It just that your question took me by surprise, nothing more."

That was the truth, because Elen decided to stop feeling guilty and make her mother proud by winning that race without dying. She couldn't do so, not when there still existed that man and also Mukuro Rokudo who seemed to like to annoy her to no end. She wondered if she would have to change the lock of her room when she returned, because he wasn't a saint. The girl shuddered at the thought, because to be honest, it wouldn't be that pleasant to find that pineapple in her room, trying to act like he cared and be murdered by M.M's words and glare. No, she had enough of that and Mukuro could be the only victim, because there was no way he would actually stay in her room. Even thinking about that sent chills over her spine. "I can't believe that I'm saying this…but let's win this race in Mizuki-san's honor!" That man, Makoto was actually being very positive, even if they couldn't guarantee the victory, because they had a very aggressive opponent. Nobody opposed to his idea, but seemed to be keen of winning, even if they didn't have that much experience and didn't pilot too much. At that moment, they didn't care about that, but how to transform every slight chance of defeat in success.

After that discussion, they stayed to talk and know each other better; after all, you have to know your ally and future friend. Between them, it would remain as a race of speed, with no guns, but with Maruko, they would use everything they had to defeat her. Leaving the unpleasant thoughts aside, everybody started to act like they knew each other for a long time; even if that was the first time they met. Elen felt really good, especially since nobody there seemed to care about her status, nor what she was going to do with the money, because they were going to share the winning, after the first race, since she told them the truth. At first, they weren't so keen, but in the end, they accepted. The atmosphere was nice, especially with all those things said there, it was impossible not to laugh. Even Julie, who seemed a bit too serious, opened up a bit, even if that happened after drinking a little. Elen actually forgot about everything back there in Italy and she could care less in that moment.

While she was in the middle of telling something, her phone rang, interrupting her, but after she was who was calling, she decided not to answer. Continuing from where she remained, Elen ignored the annoying ring of her phone, but somebody seemed to be amused by that. For her, the whole situation wasn't funny at all, because there was no way she would talk with that annoying man, not even if the end of the world was coming. Even his voice was stepping on her nerves, but when she thought that he stopped, she actually saw that Makoto took her phone and answered in her place. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it could make the other person get the message or so she hoped. Hearing their conversation, Elen almost chocked with the piece of cake she was eating, because it was so wrong. Unfortunately, not even Makoto's personality could save her from talking, despite all the lies he said. At least she had his share of fun, because that wasn't what was prepared for her. Elen had to admit that the relation with him was a bit…special. Something like a love-hate thing. They hated each other's guts, but seemed to get along.

"What do you want, Mukuro…? Honestly, if you're calling me from my house, I warn you, that I'll tell your boss that you waste my money!" Now that she heard his voice, Elen wasn't that happy, because Mukuro always meant trouble and it was inevitable not to remember what he did to her. If that was his definition of fun, he had to wait to see hers. But for the moment, the girl had to arm herself with patience to be civilized enough to talk with him. It wasn't like they were lovers to get along really good and she wasn't one of his so-called 'pawns' to listen to what the illusionist had to say. One wrong thing and she would hang up and turn off her phone. "_Kufufu, you hurt my feelings acting that cold. Didn't you miss me at all_?" She was sure that if she heard that laugh one more time, she would all the control she still had. Indeed, Elen missed Mukuro, only because she didn't get to make him pay for that little joke of embarrassing her in front of Hibari Kyoya. He could have done anything else than that! Trying to calm herself from yelling at him, the girl took a sip out her coffee, before speaking again. "Miss you? Did you use illusionist again to make yourself think that I love you? That is impossible, especially after your stupid joke. Do you use even use your brain?" That question was blunt and those around her had to stop themselves from laughing, because it was hilarious. It wasn't like everyday they heard somebody practically making another one an idiot with so much subtlety, while trying to calm themselves.

"_I'm really hurt! I think that you cheat on me~. I feel even more jealous that you were with the little birdie, kufufufu_." Hearing that, Elen felt a nerve twitch, because he had the guts to say that, when he was at fault that she ended being pinned under that man. Not to say the amusement she offered the other competitors, because it was hard not to see them snicker or openly laugh. But it wasn't like somebody could see two people with a relation like hers and Mukuro's. Taking a deep breath, Elen tried not to be that impolite and hang up, even if she waited an opportunity for that. "You are right, you know? I really cheat on you, but you won't ever guess the person!" She heard his breath on the phone and smiled deviously, since her plan was working. Mukuro kept his mouth shut for once and that man wouldn't actually get man if she lied about them. The problem was if he heard, he wouldn't give her a break about that, probably being worse than the illusionist. "Byakuran! He is here and I must say that unlike you, who waste my money, he spoils me~. Mukuro-_kun_, I can't talk anymore, we go on a date now, so…bye~." She could imagine that he didn't like that, but hung up nonetheless, starting to laugh soon enough. Maybe she exaggerated, but Mukuro didn't let her another option with what he did. Well, only he knew what would happen when she returned.

Her conversation had been pretty funny, but they could focus on partying for the moment, since beginning with tomorrow, everybody had to focus on the race. Elen also had to buy clothes more adequate for being in a ship and that could offer her mobility. She could do that later, since it wasn't dark outside and even if it would be, she could take care of herself. The girl hoped that she would meet with Byakuran for the sole reason of finding out if Shoichi and Spanner were with him, to borrow them. They were great mechanics and if she had them on her team, then worrying about malfunctions would be in the past. That if the price for letting them go with her wasn't too high, because he wouldn't stay without asking something in exchange. If it was that damned paper to get allied, she would sign it! Elen could care less in that moment if she began again with that, as long as she didn't die. Her life was more important than a damn alliance. But that way even she would be advantaged. Having such a powerful person on whom she could rely, was really a good thing. Despite his hobby of getting things done his way, he was a good person.

"Did your lover call you~? You two seemed to get along!" Elen's grip on the glass tightened, since all that was pure crap. She didn't get along with Mukuro and especially, he was nothing to her. Maybe a pest or even a…friend, even if that was kinda much to say. Hearing Kotaro's laugh wasn't helping, because he seemed to have fun, but he got the message of keeping his mouth shut when she looked at him, eye twitching. "My dear Julie…I think you shouldn't drink anymore, because you say only stupid things! That man lives in my house, wastes my money, annoys me to no end, doesn't do anything! He's not my lover in the slightest!" Elen pouted, before returning to eating her cake, ignoring the look Julie was giving her. It wasn't a lie what she said about Mukuro, but maybe that was how their relation was seen from outside. They always argued like a couple, so maybe Julie had her own reasons to think that, even if it wasn't true. The worst was when she heard _that_ voice from behind. Wasn't the local supposed to be rented and nobody could come inside while they were there? She had to deal with another one…or could play along and do like Mukuro. Waste Byakuran's money, requesting Shoichi and Spanner and signing the alliance treat. "Who's not you lover, Elen-chan?~" Or maybe not. She had to explain to another person that she and Mukuro weren't lovers, but the said illusionist would probably think that as amusing and wouldn't give a damn.

For the moment it was better to leave, then have Byakuran say or do something that would make her kill him on the spot. Beside, if she kept staying there anymore, there was no way she would be able to buy something or go back sober home. That if she got the right way. Elen sighed, paying her share, before waving to the others and wishing them good luck since the next day was the day of the race. If something went wrong, they would all die without even blinking. Those kinds of accidents were most dangerous, since there was no chance of escaping alive. She even ignored the fact that Byakuran was actually following her and tried to focus on other things, but it wasn't like she was able to. Elen was thinking of a solution to make him leave, since she was in no mood to entertain him further, but he sure had other plans. Before being able to react, her hand was grabbed by his, pulling the girl almost into his arms.

There was no way Elen would accept that, because honestly, it was enough that Mukuro was doing the impossible to be discovered in a compromising posture, she wasn't going to allow that with Byakuran too, being that his intention or not. The girl had been able to stabilize herself before falling and she was really annoyed. Not even his grinning expression or his laugh made her feel better, but frown. Was she that amusing for him or there was a reason behind everything? Elen asked him politely enough to let go of her hand, but instead, he kept dragging her to God knew where. Why was he behaving like that, she didn't know, but there was no way the girl would let him command her around like that. Boss of Millefiore or not, a dangerous man or not! She had her pride and no matter how power he had, Byakuran would have to use it on another person. Elen remembered Mukuro, because he was as stubborn and failed to at least listen to what she said and did what he wanted. They had that common trait, but nobody dared to tell them that, because it meant to have a death wish.

"What do you want?! I'm busy, Byakuran, just let me go! Honestly, you are more stubborn than Mukuro!" It seemed that being compared with the illusionist wasn't something pleasant, because not even the mist guardian liked the other. Stopping midway, Elen didn't have time to stop herself and hit his back. She was looking in his eyes, practically defying the Millefiore boss, but she didn't care at all. At least he didn't seem mad, but started to laugh again and she felt like an idiot, because she expected to use that opportunity to make some distance between them, but it seemed so useless at the moment. What Elen didn't expect was to feel his hand on her cheek and his face to be so close to hers. If somebody looked, they seemed like they were going to kiss soon enough. "And how do you know how stubborn is Mukuro-kun, Elen-chan?" She didn't expect that question, but the girl wasn't going to act like a coward and would answer, because seeing his reaction would be pretty funny. Sure, he and the illusionist displeased each other in another future, but now, she heard about their confrontations, even if most of them were between the mist guardian and Hibari Kyoya. "Simple! The pest lives in my house and refuses to go, no matter what I say or how I threaten him. Happy now?" Elen saw the frown on Byakuran's face and thought about what would happen if they ever met after the return in Italy. She didn't care how much Byakuran stayed there, but thanks to the competitors unable to race, the days she would stay there diminished.

Elen hoped that somebody from his family would come, it didn't matter who, to drag him away from her, so she could leave and mind her own business. It seemed quite impossible since that luck wasn't on her side and Byakuran didn't seem to let her go anytime soon. In fact, she looked like he thought about what she just said, but there was no way he would want to proof Mukuro that he was better than him by using her, was he? Elen didn't get her hopes too high, because both were proud men and the silent fight between them wasn't going to end too soon. She sighed, knowing that there was going to be another competition between them and honestly, all she wished was not to be involved, because France seemed such a good option, opposite to Italy, where she would have to listen to what his majesty would want to say or to change the lock of her room, since Mukuro probably broke it again. There was no way her life would be calm and peaceful again, unless she found somebody to take care of the family as she did and that would be the key to her freedom. Yet, she wouldn't feel that great to abandon them. "It seems that you and Mukuro-kun have a special relation, right Elen-chan? Can he be your lover~?" Elen almost felt the urge to kill herself hearing his words, but she tried to calm herself, before doing something illogical, such as strangling him.

"…Are you stupid? He is not my lover! He dragged me into a mess with-" Elen stopped herself before she managed to embarrass herself by telling that stupid joke Mukuro pulled. She just hoped that Byakuran wouldn't question her further, as he dragged her to a small café, where they could talk without being interrupted. Oh, joy, meeting that man meant misfortune from the start, not because he had criminal intentions, at least not with her, but because he wouldn't stop until his curiosity would be satisfied. That wouldn't be soon enough from what Elen saw. He cursed herself for being that stupid and telling him something like that, even if she didn't manage to finish. "Hm~? Who's the person with whom you do have problems now, Elen-chan?" She refused to talk, but they couldn't stay like that the rest of the day and all the night, because knowing him, he was able to keep her there. If she denied the truth, Byakuran would find a way to make her tell with everything with details and that would be worse.

It didn't matter that he brought her in a nice place and tried to get as much information as he could. Elen looked outside since it seemed to get cloudier and she didn't want to rain, but he seemed to actually have a car and if there would be that inconvenience, Byakuran would have to take her home. It would be his fault after all, no? "Fine! He possessed my body and took me to Hibari Kyoya with whom I had a fight and then after his stupid joke, we argued even more…" It was the truth being told partially, since Byakuran didn't have to know all the details. She ignored his gaze after and kept watching the grey clouds, since indeed, it looked like it would rain. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to buy new clothes for the next day and that was only his fault for keeping her busy. That wasn't going to stay like that, not if Elen had something to say and for sure she would make Byakuran take responsibility for his actions. "Thanks to your stubbornness, I can't go and buy new clothes for tomorrow, since you know, I'm participating in the race and I don't know if I'll be able to get to the hotel! Take me there, right now!"

He seemed to be amused and giggled, but she frowned, because there was nothing that could entertain him in what she said, but Byakuran was a strange man and it would be no wonder if he _found _something. She scoffed, before turning her look to continue with what she was doing earlier. That until he had decided to say something that made her blush. "You're so cute when you get like that, Elen-chan~. Don't worry, you can stay at my house tonight, I don't mind~. And if you need clothes, then I get buy them for you!" Elen frowned. Because there was no way she would go to stay at his house. It was better to walk and get soaked to the bone then stay with him. It was enough with what Mukuro was doing while lived with her, she wasn't going to take a risk, no matter how friendly it seemed. Byakuran seemed more amused by her reactions, because it was funny to fool around like that around her. "Go to hell with your offer! I'll take a taxi, who cares?!" She slammed her hand on the table getting up from her seat and being ready to leave, but it seemed that Byakuran had other plans with her. Hearing his laugh annoyed her further, but she didn't talk and waited for him to say something.

"You don't need to get that mad, Elen-chan, though you are cute.~ I was only joking~. Besides, it's not like we are going to sleep in the same room if you accept my offer!" Elen looked at the floor, thinking that it was the best opportunity to ask him to borrow Shoichi and Spanner, since they were good mechanics. She changed her expression, frowning at him, before actually thinking. If he was going to give her all that without requesting anything in exchange, was there a reason to refuse? She knew to defend and make herself respected and it wasn't like he would give up if she said no. "But~ there is a small condition~." Like she thought, everything was too beautiful to be real. Of course that he wouldn't hive her all that without requesting something in exchange. But Elen was willing to listen, since that way, she could also ask for those two and still go to the hotel she lived. "Just sign this and our families we'll be allied~." She had to expect that he would request for something like that, but Elen didn't quite care. If that way she could acquire Shoichi and Spanner and her live wouldn't be in so much danger, it was a small price.

"Fine. In exchange, I want Shoichi and Spanner to be my mechanics for the time being. At least until the competition ends." Byakuran seemed to think about what he just heard and Elen hoped that he would accept, since she would sign that alliance. Both would get what they wanted, so it shouldn't matter that much, should it? It wasn't like those two would pilot in her place, but only make sure that the ship functioned perfectly and there was no change of exploding in mid-air or a malfunction to occur. "Hm…It seems pretty fair, but your still coming with me, Elen-chan and I don't take a 'no' as an answer~." Before she could respond or even think about what to say, Byakuran dragged her from that place and before she could take a grip on the situation, Elen realized that she was indeed going to his place. At least they would have separate rooms…


	6. Losing is not an option

**#06: Losing is not an option**

* * *

That morning the sky had been filled up with grey clouds, meaning only one thing: later it would rain, probably a thunderstorm, as the forecasters said. In normal conditions, Elen wouldn't mind that at all, but now it would be more difficult to compete, because it didn't matter what kind of weather it was. They wouldn't abandon that race. She even ignored that her managed wanted not to participate to avoid causalities, but she was too stubborn for her own good and not even Reiji wanted to give up. That would ruin the plan entirely, because a person like Maruko would definitely go there to be announced as the winner, since the other wouldn't go thanks to the heavy rain. Elen wouldn't allow that to happen, because she wasn't the only one that was going. Julie, Makoto and Kotaro were also participating. At least she wasn't the only one that ignored what the manager said and did the opposite. One of them would win, no matter what it took. That was the deal.

Elen ignored what Byakuran told her the whole morning and focused on getting dressed and preparing for the race. In those moments she didn't know who was more annoying: him or Mukuro, but the answer was pretty obvious. The mist guardian was the one that managed to get on her nerves everytime, but it wasn't like his boss wouldn't pay for what he consumed. The pay bill was high and for sure the Vongola wouldn't like that. The girl couldn't help but snicker at that thought, even if she felt a bit bad for him. After all, Mukuro was the one that abused her kindness and wasted her money. But well, he had to pay and it didn't matter who would do it, as long as she recovered her money. Maybe he would also leave, but that was only a dream. The illusionist was too stubborn to actually leave her alone. It was like you were trying to make a fish walk. In a word: impossible. And thinking about what he would do when she got back, Elen couldn't help but shiver, especially since Mukuro told her that she was also one of his possessions. But she could use that to tease him, so it couldn't be that bad. Or so she hoped.

The girl sat on the sofa, actually waiting to leave and since Byakuran wanted to come with her, she couldn't refuse him, even if she had already signed that alliance treat. Shoichi and Spanner were the best mechanics, so it had been worthy and she wasn't that ungrateful, unlike a certain pineapple that only wasted money without caring. Elen finished the cup of coffee, before stretching her arms. The sky looked so dark that it was no doubt that it would rain, even though she hoped tat it would clear before they left. Well, luck and experience were the only things remaining to them. Those were the only ones that would decide the winner of the first race and who would lose their life thanks to the thunderstorm. Elen trusted herself, but she was worried about what would happen if Maruko would cheat from the first race. The weather wasn't in their favor at all, but if she used tricks like that, then they would also use illusions, since Kotaro was familiar with them. Yet, she couldn't help but feel annoyed! Byakuran kept pestering her to renounce since it could happen a tragedy and she needed to feel relaxed.

"Will you shut up for once?! I need to be _calm_ before the race and you're just annoying the hell out of me!" She finally snapped, but Byakuran didn't seem bothered at all and if he was, he did a good job not showing it. Elen had no intention to be that mean, but she hoped that maybe that way, he would understand and stopped saying things like that. Of course that she was scared as well, but she didn't need a person to remind her that she could die every moment from the beginning. Letting out a sigh, Elen looked again at the sky, seeing that things worsened and from what she saw, it would be pretty difficult to pilot into that weather. At least she was assured that Shoichi and Spanner did a great job with the ship. Or that was what they told her, but there was no way they could actually fail. It would gave been a good thing if she went to Verde to ask for his help, but Elen didn't want to take risk. He could be the best, but he would sure refuse or ask something in exchange. Something she would probably not be able to acquire. "Elen-chan~! I'll let you go under one condition~." She frowned, hoping that he wouldn't ask for something she wouldn't agree with. After all, nothing was surprising her when it was about him. Not even that grin he had on his face made her feel better. The girl couldn't think about something barely decent, because she lived with Mukuro, it was easy not to trust those like him or Byakuran for the matter. "You must come back alive.~" She felt the urge to laugh, because he didn't request anything that she thought off and somehow…it felt reassuring. After all, she shouldn't ignore what he said that much. He knew everything that happened into the parallel worlds and tried to tell her in the most subtle way that thanks to this race, she died in other worlds, but Elen wasn't going to lose her life that easy.

She leaned in, until their faces almost touched, looking into his eyes. "If you think that I might die, rest assured. I have no intention on doing that, but still, thanks for worrying for me~." She got up from the sofa, smiling at him, before leaving. It didn't take long until he followed, but Byakuran still held his opinion and thought that something bad would happen to her. In every parallel world Elen died during a crash with the earth and nothing could be done after. He tried to make her give up, but it seemed that she was as stubborn as then and nothing could stop her. Of course, the reason for competing was different, so he didn't know why she was doing that, but Byakuran was sure that sooner or later something would happen. He tried to be as optimistic as he could, but after what happened in other worlds, he couldn't. At least Elen waited for him, but if it wouldn't have started to rain in the meanwhile, she would have left without caring if he was behind or not. "Byakuran?" when she called him by his name, the said leader looked at her, wondering what the girl could want to say. He also noticed the smile on her face, yet couldn't imagine what the reason behind it was. "I won't die, I promise. If I die…there wouldn't be anybody that could complain to you of how annoying Mukuro is." Elen knew that he thought that indeed, she would die, but there was the chance to prove otherwise. There was no way she would give up her life without fighting for it.

Being in the car, Byakuran kept asking himself why he cared that much about her. It wasn't love, he was sure about that. They were close friends in other worlds, but in this one, Elen met him when he tried to gather the rings to make the Trinisette, not earlier. A first he thought that she was a normal human, like it happened before, but she proved him wrong by appearing as a mafia boss. But for the moment it wouldn't be that bad to trust her skills. She was really confident and like Elen said, she didn't need to fear something before the race. That could cause a real tragedy. It wasn't like he was keen about thinking on those things, but they simply occupied his mind and Byakuran failed to notice that they were there. He got out of the car, but Elen was already far from him, greeting somebody. In that moment she could care less that it rained, because it felt refreshing and she wasn't the only one. Their plan was about to begin, despite being that risky. Nobody but them was aware of what was going to happen and it didn't matter that Maruko looked at them with her arrogant smile, she was going to lose.

There was no time to waste and it wasn't because of what Byakuran said, but she had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen. Elen just put those thoughts aside and went to her ship, since Reiji was already there. Before she could make a step, the girl had been stopped and without reason, she felt like laughing. That man was really worrying too much. There wasn't going to happen anything bad to her. "Good luck, Elen-chan~. " In the end she still laughed, but embraced his tightly, thanking him, before leaving for once. Occupying her place, she put the transmitter on, so that way she could communicate not only with their manager, but with the others as well. Even if he wished her good luck, Elen still had that annoying feeling, but if she focused on piloting, nothing could do wrong. She took a deep breath, turning on the reactors and waiting for that man to give the start. It was going to be a harsh race. Yet, she trusted not only herself and Reiji, but also the other pilots. If she wouldn't make it to the finish line, her new friends would do that for her.

It didn't take long to hear that the start has been given and Elen didn't waste a second before speeding, but she had to slow down, since that was a dangerous race. Not only the thunderstorm, but also the obstacles they had to avoid. Even if she didn't like it, she let Maruko surpass her, since it was the most stupid thing you could do on that heavy rain: to use your turbo motors. She snickered, before following behind. If that girl knew the circuit, she wasn't alone, because Elen knew it too; she had seen it before, when her mother competed. There was no way she would lose that race, even if Julie and the others reached her. The talk from then had been short, before they decided to clear the circuit, following Elen from behind. It was so easy when you knew what to expect, but it wasn't that nice, since there was lighting. Now it was harder to pilot and to avoid the lighting. Elen took a deep breath in, since what she was going to do was really reckless and before she told the others, the girl sped off, going under bridges, trying hard not to hit a pillar. It had been a bad idea to go against the weather, but there was nothing to do now they were there. The worst was when she had to avoid the falling objects from the side. It wasn't difficult, but she had to make the ship turn 180 grades right or left. She didn't have problems, but Reiji seemed to get sick from all that movement and regretted to have eaten.

At that, Elen couldn't help but laugh and sped again, without even warning him. But she didn't have that much luck as she thought, because when the lighting struck, she did everything she could to avoid it, but in the process, one of the reactors had been damaged. It wasn't time to stay like that and meditate on what to do. If she contacted Spanner, it would be better, since she was going to do the most stupid thing ever. "Spanner, Shoichi, how much do I have to wait until I can turn on the turbo? And don't try to object!" There were objections about her decision, but there wasn't anybody that could change her opinion. Not even the manager who tried to tell her that it was pure suicide wasn't able to convince her. Byakuran didn't even try, because she was really stubborn and trying to make her see that it was dangerous was pointless. "Almost thirty seconds…but you really think is a good idea?" It was Shoichi who tried to reason with her, but to no avail, since she had been smart enough to cut off all the communications.

The time remained until she could turn off the turbo was shown on the screen and Reiji used that time to recover, but Elen did her best to avoid the shots from Maruko. They reached her indeed, but it was like the race was only between those two, yet it wasn't like that man was going to stay still. It could have been cheating, but he used missiles against their opponent, because thousands of other participants died before even getting to France, thanks to her violent attacks. He gulped and closed his eyes, thinking that everything would be alright, he trusted Elen, but when she turned on the turbo, he felt worse than at the beginning, because she had no mercy on him. The speed was high, but it didn't seem that hard for her to avoid the obstacles, but the real deal was that they had to avoid the missiles with heat detector. That was the hardest thing to do and if they got it, it would mean the end of them and the ship as well. "Hei…we'll cheat, but don' tell anyone. Be prepared to shot." It was wrong to use her box animal in that kind of situation, but it really saved their lives by petrifying the missile and of course that Reiji didn't miss that opportunity. She let out a sigh out relief when they escaped that danger, but the finish line was really closer and turning off the turbo would be dangerous, so all she could do was to use that speed to their advantage. The race was already won, but she had to do a dangerous move before they could crash.

Maruko was right behind them, but Elen had used that advantage to scare a bit the manager and of course the others. Nobody said that her move would succeed, but it was worth the try. She only hoped that their reactor wouldn't be blown away, since thanks to the rain, there wasn't any fire on it. She took in a deep breath, before speeding even more, until she passed the finish line, only to lift the ship on a 90 grade angle, while Maruko hit the pillars of the last bridge and had been surpassed by Makoto. On the meanwhile, Elen was doing a circle around, after she lifted the ship. It was hard not to hit the ground, but it had been enough that she destroyed one reactor. More work for Shoichi and Spanner wasn't that funny. When they managed to land without any more casualties, she leaned into the chair, starting to laugh. It had been really dangerous, but they won in the end. For sure Maruko would be angry, but that should serve as a lesson not to mess with the other pilots to win. The storm had also been on her side, since it seemed that at a certain point lightning actually struck Maruko's ship. For the moment they could rest, but tomorrow it would be more difficult and that woman would be even keener on winning. Only five races were separating her from the first place.

Reiji didn't even wait for Elen to get out in the same time. He felt sick thanks to her piloting and let the ship the moment they landed. Seeing that, she couldn't help but seeing it as funny, but the other pilots were thinking the same way. He had such a small resistance… Of course that it was still raining, but he seemed not to care about that detail and left to who knew where, but Elen had a small suspicion about where he went. After all, he ate that morning, unlike her. She pitied the poor boy, but decided to get out of the ship, since she won the first race. Even though the girl would have like her mother to be there, at least she made her proud b winning against a cheating competitor. Not that she didn't do the same, but it was either that or their deaths. At least she had been lucky to avoid the surveillances camera and nobody saw her move or they would have been disqualified. The taste of victory felt so good, but she didn't let that get to her head.

She waited for the stair to make contact with the ground before finally leaving the ship, without caring that it was raining hard. Makoto, who had been on the first place told her that it was such a good race, but her skills of piloting made Reiji sick. She laughed at that, because indeed, she had exaggerated, but it was that or losing and that wasn't an option. Julie was on the fourth place, with Kotaro on the last, but they were happy that Maruko didn't win. They were also thankful that she hadn't been that focused on them, since the one that went off first had been Elen, who was looking on a certain direction. It seemed that she managed to scare Byakuran, since he had a frown on his face, something that could be seen _rarely_. She ignored the fact that he was under an umbrella and she was soaked to the bone, before going to him and thanks to her happiness, she hugged him, wetting his clothes. Before the race she had been mad and kept telling herself that she would prove to anyone, especially that bastard Hibari that she wasn't useless. If he wouldn't be there, no matter if she didn't admit that in front of him, she would have probably not only lost the race, but her life as well. It wasn't good to pilot being filled with rage, since that could drive you to your death. She knew that and was thankful to Byakuran. He practically saved her.

There was something Elen didn't understand. They barely knew each other, so why was he helping her that much? There was an explanation and she wanted to hear it. "You saved my life, you know? Thank you!" He reacted quite lately to her words and embrace, but in the end responded to it. Even that seemed like a familiar gesture to her, but they could discuss about that later, when they hot home. It felt nice to have somebody like him there, since Dino was too busy in Italy to actually accompany her. She ignored the comments of the other pilots, especially Makoto's, but when Shoichi saw what had become of the ship, she couldn't avoid that. "I have to deal with them now…but I want to know why you are acting like this even if we barely knew each other." Elen didn't give him time to respond, because if she did, he would probably pull off a lie and she wanted the truth. Leaving him there, she took the umbrella her manager gave her, though it was pointless, she was already soaked to the bone and went to deal with Shoichi and Spanner. They weren't that happy that their work had been destroyed so easily, but she tried to calm them down, by apologizing and telling that thanks to how wonderfully they worked, she was alive. It was the truth, even if she didn't want to admit it at first, but now it was necessary, especially after the girl told them that tomorrow was another race and they had to be ready with the reparations.

For the moment nobody cared that Maruko left, but Julie came to congratulate Elen and she told her about what had she seen during the race. That was another sign that their opponent was cheating, since she used illusion to trick the other participants, but now she saw the point of keeping Mukuro in her house. Thanks to him, she could see through those little tricks easier, because he was a good illusionist, one that could fool even the Vindice. Yet, it didn't matter that Kotaro's offer sounded so tempted, they could party at the end, not now when they needed rest and especially something hot to drink and to change their clothes. It would be inopportune to catch a cold then, because there was nobody who could pilot in their place. And even if there were people, they couldn't actually go near the ship, since they were either scared, or refused to do something as dangerous as that.

Elen knew that she had to stay over, at Byakuran's place, especially since all her clothes that she bought were there and she still wanted to find out why had he being like that towards her. She told Julie and the other that they would better go home before catching a cold, before turning to look at Byakuran. She approached him slowly, telling the said man that she would stay over at his place, since she wanted to know the reason behind his actions. He also knew that it would be pointless to deny anymore, because she wasn't stupid and noticed that his behavior was slightly different from towards other, no matter how hard he tried to make it go unnoticeable. If he recovered that friendship, it wouldn't matter too much, so it would be worth to give it a try. Elen seemed prepared to find the truth, so he hoped that she wouldn't get angry after he finished telling her the whole story. Indeed, she was aware that he could travel through parallel worlds and use the technology from there and so on, but she didn't know the relation between them.

In the end, both ended in the same car, going to the same house, since Elen was a stubborn woman and wouldn't stop until she found out the truth. It was becoming to be awkward so it was better to find out the reason behind his actions, no matter what it would be. Hating that silence between them, the girl started a random conversation that in the end went where Byakuran wanted. He found out why he hadn't been able to locate her into this world and how she did became a mafia boss. It was a bit hard to understand, but he made a connection and understood why she was that good at piloting. He stopped saying anything for a moment, before the driver announced them that they arrived. Byakuran had to convince her to come with him, under the umbrella and succeeded in the end, though she had been stubborn, saying that it was pointless.

When they were inside, far from the heavy rain, Elen sneezed and she knew that she needed something hot to drink and to take a hot shower and also change her clothes. She accepted to have her hand in Byakuran's, but she wanted to be in a warm place as soon as possible. Finally reaching the room she had been sleeping the last night, Elen entered and asked Byakuran to give her some tea or something, while she went straight for the shower. Her body was freezing and she felt like crap, but that wasn't the time to get sick. She could do that when she got home in Italy and annoy Mukuro with that. He could be her personal servant, since she knew how to make him obey. Only if he listened when she told him to leave or stop breaking her room's locks. That would be more than wonderful, but he was just a perverted pineapple. Elen kept enjoying her shower, until she felt that her body wasn't like an ice cube and got out, drying herself. There were clothes she left on her bed and changed into them and even if it hurt admitting, it was better in those then in her wet ones. Now she had to go and talk with Byakuran, who was for sure in his room. As she expected, the marshmallows weren't absent, but there were also too cups and she was glad that she could warm up even more. It would be nice.

"Now…I want to know why you are like this with me…I mean…we barely know each other, so…why?" She sat next to him, taking a cup of hot tea and waiting for his answer. Byakuran seemed to think about how to explain that, even if she was a big girl that was aware of her surroundings very well. In the meanwhile, Elen took one of his precious marshmallows and drank her tea. It seemed that he didn't know how to tell her the truth, but it was necessary. She couldn't stay like that without even knowing what made her so special than other people. There was also Yuni, who received the same treatment, but that was another story and beside, the girl knew Byakuran for a longer while than her. "Ne, Elen-chan…you are a smart girl and you know that I can travel through parallel words, right?" She looked at him and nodded, since it was through. Thanks to the Mare ring, he could do that. "Well, in those worlds, you were my precious friend, but in all you died thanks to an accident, while you participated on this race. It took me a while to find you here…" Now she understood the reason behind it and to be honest, it didn't bother her at all. Elen could care less about his money and power, since he proved to be a good friend and he really cared for her. It felt nice to know that there was somebody else beside Dino, even though, she missed him too. And yet, the girl refused to call him, since it would be better to surprise him by telling of her victory. "You were pretty stubborn even then, so it's pointless to stop you now~. You have to promise me that you'll come back alive after every race~."

Elen didn't know what to say, because making such a promise…it wasn't that she had a death wish, but in those kind of races you could die everytime. Like she could do today. But there was no point in worrying, because she would do everything that would stand in her power to come back alive everytime. She actually promised him, even if it was a risky bet. She had to assure him that in this world, she wouldn't vanish like in the others. This time she would live and defy her fate. There was no way she could allow to lose her life in a race and especially with somebody as low as Maruko.

"It feels nice to have a friend like you, you know? I actually started to miss Dino…but I'm glad that you told be the truth." She had a plan in her mind, it was evil, but it was a kind of payback for having the truth hidden from her. After she finished drinking the tea, she took another marshmallow and chewed on it, before she looked at Byakuran. Elen noticed that he felt relieved that she didn't reject him or leave, but there was no way she could do that to another friend. And Byakuran wouldn't lie, because she could ask Yuni for a confirmation and he had no power over her. It would be pretty pointless to lie. "For lying to me all this time, I'm staying here tonight~. You can go to my room, so shoo~. I want to rest; it has been a hard day!" But she knew that there was no way he could give up his room just like that, but her phone said otherwise. She wouldn't answer if it was Mukuro that wanted to annoy her once again, because she had missed calls from him. It felt like he was her lover and she was cheating on him!

Taking her phone, Elen saw that it was Dino the one that called her. She was glad that in the end they would talk and didn't mind speaking while Byakuran was there. She laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, before answering. Hearing his voice felt nice, because he wasn't mad at her for what happened at Hibari's house, but it seemed that somebody ticked off Xanxus, because he was in a bad mood, worse than usual. Of course that she knew what happened, since it was probably thanks to her outburst from than, but the Vongola could deal with him. There was no way Elen would forgive the Varia leader that easily and that fast. He had actually insulted her by doubting and threatening her. She wouldn't be able to do something like that, not because they were about to ally, but because they were friends, or so she thought. "Can you tell that pest, Mukuro to stop breaking the lock of my room? I'm gonna charge him for that" Dino laughed at that, but Byakuran stopped to look at her and she shrugged, because she kinda _missed _that part. At least, Elen could tell him later everything about her special relation with the mist guardian.

"…Don't tell anyone, but he seems to be _missing_ you…He acts weirder than usual…" The girl started to laugh hardly at that, because it wasn't possible for Mukuro to miss her. Or yes? She would see that after returning, but for now, it wouldn't be nice to blow his cover, even if he had done an embarrassing thing to her, that he would pay for. Elen calmed herself and got up, taking another marshmallow and listening to what Dino was telling her. It seemed that the ninth returned for a trip and to see how his follower was doing and would stay for a long period. He also assumed that maybe he could be the reason for Xanxus's anger, but she knew better. It wasn't his step-father that angered him, but the fact that he actually made a mistake and doubted a person that wouldn't be able to betray him. "Don't worry about him, though…sooner or later it will pass…"

But Elen because more worried after she heard that there were people disappearing from every family and that worried her. She had a suspect in her mind, but there was nothing she could do from France. There was one person that could help and he would be glad to do so. They spoke for a very long time, until she hung up and saw that Byakuran didn't leave. Elen pouted, because there had to be a way to make him go to her room. "Go~. It's revenge for lying to me! This or I'll phone Mukuro and tell him that you want to speak with him." He frowned and her idea seemed to function, because Byakuran ruffled her hair and tell her to rest, before leaving for her room. Well, it wasn't that bad to have him as a friend, but it would be weird to have Mukuro as a lover. Too weird, but that could be solved later.


	7. Revelations

**#07: Revelations**

* * *

The first race had been quite easy to win, but Elen was aware that those who followed would be more dangerous and Maruko wouldn't stay without doing something to stop them. She had been lucky because her mother died while she was clearing the same circuit, but the others were unknown even for her. Asking Byakuran would be pointless, because in every parallel world, there were different obstacles and a different kind of terrain. She could use all that information, but Elen didn't want to cheat like that, she wasn't like Maruko. The girl sighed and tried to think of a strategy to win during an unknown circuit, but she hoped it wouldn't be that hard. Shoichi and Spanner could tell her what routes to follow, since they would have the map, but she knew that this time, it wouldn't be a simple race. They would have to protect their lives from that crazy Maruko, who would try to kill them. That woman wouldn't accept that easily that she had been defeated, Elen was aware of that.

Her first win was enjoyable, especially since the main purpose was to make her mother proud of her, but it would have been better if she could have seen her daughter there, in her place. Yet, there was another person missing in her life: her father. Elen didn't know what had happened to him, if he was alive, but she wanted to find him as soon as he got rid of that man that was responsible of killing her mother. She was aware of everything that happened back there in Italy, since she kept in touch with Jolly and that was why she wanted to go back there as soon as possible. But the most unpleasant moment was going to come, because there was a call from the Vongola headquarters. Even if they weren't allies yet, it seemed that Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted to solve the problem of those mysterious disappearances as soon as possible. She didn't mind that they had to talk, the fact that annoyed her was that she had to talk with _that_ man. The one that humiliated her twice and was acting like a smart-ass. Hibari Kyoya, the first person that gained her hate to the full extent. Even his name made her grumpy.

Elen took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, because it sure followed a lot of insults, since they disliked each other with passion. The girl rubbed her temples, before sitting on the couch. She hesitated about pressing the button to accept that conversation, but it was better to be free of him as soon as possible. It wasn't like they could harm each other physically, since there was such a big distance between them. She finally made her decision and it didn't take long until the image of Hibari appeared on the screen. Elen tried her best to stay calm, to ignore ever rude thing that he would say, but it wouldn't be that simple. He had a sharp tongue, she knew that because they had confronted before. "What took you so long, stupid herbivore? Don't you understand what 'urgent message' means?" Elen frowned, because it seemed that he couldn't stay a second without insulting her, but that wasn't the moment to fall into his game.

"What do you want? Unlike you, I am busy, so make it fast, I don't have your time!" That had been a lie, because there was enough time until the second race started. It was just ten in the morning, so she had almost six hours until its beginning. Of course that the proud cloud guardian didn't like her answer, but he could insult her another time, how much he wanted. He was even more annoyed, because there was a troublemaker and he couldn't find out who that person was. It was frustrating. He sighed, like he had been tired of Elen, but she could care less. The girl wanted that conversation to end. "Herbivore…don't push your luck." Yet, he noticed that his words fell on deaf ears, because she didn't even care if he was talking. If she had been near him, how much would he like to hit her with his tonfas, but there were other victims on whom he could direct his anger. Like those suspects they caught. "As useless as ever, herbivore. I imagine that you aren't even aware that there are people disappearing, even from your famiglia." That made Elen look in his eye, with a frown on her face. That wasn't true, because she kinda doubted who that person was, but there was only one man that could confirm her doubts and even if her subordinates were brave enough to fight against other mafia families, they were afraid of a person that couldn't move during his restrains. She sighed dramatically, only to annoy further Hibari. "Kyoya-chan, as fool-mouthed as always! And being an idiot after you looked like a smart man. Pity~." Elen liked to play with his nerves, because by now a fight would have started if they were in the same room. Too bad that she didn't finish humiliating him.

The girl chuckled, while Kyoya felt his eye twitch since he had guts to confront him like that. There weren't many persons that dared to do that, but he was unlucky, since there wasn't any possible way to bite her to death, until Elen came back to Italy. He couldn't wait for that moment, because that would be the moment when he would teach that girl that he wasn't one of those herbivores with whom she interacted daily. It was hard to control himself, but he felt regret for not biting her to death harshly the first time they met. But there was also that pineapple with his horrid and twisted sense of humor. Only thinking of Mukuro made Hibari growl lowly in his throat, but focused his attention on what that stupid girl in front of him was saying. "You are the useless one, here! I know that there is a person, a man in fact that keeps kidnapping people from our family to experiment on them. Something similar to what the Estraneo was doing." Elen made a small pause, looking into Kyoya's eyes, since he seemed grumpier than usual, especially now that she had more information than them while being away. The girl made a hard enough to control her laugh, before thinking of how to make a fool of him even more. She could say everything she knew, because if they were to become allies, if didn't matter anyway, but the glory of catching that man wouldn't go to Vongola. That would make that Hibari be even more confident in his strength. "His purpose is to take control over one of the important families from mafia, but he has to acquire information about us, so it will take until he makes his move, but don't worry, my dear Kyoya." Elen was aware that his eye twitched and that he wanted to bite a retort yet controlled himself. At least she managed to piss him off and that was a great success. "Once I come back, I'll take care of everything, so you don't need to think too much. Oh, please tell Dino-kun that I love him and I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Bye~."

Elen didn't wait to receive an answer from him and as soon as she cut off the connection, the girl started to laugh, because Kyoya's expression from the end had been too funny! He was beyond pissed off, especially since she practically implied that he should give Dino that message from her. The cloud guardian was probably fuming in anger and she couldn't help but have her share of fun. But now, there wasn't time to laugh at Hibari, but she had to get prepared, because there was no way she wouldn't come up with a strategy for today's race. Elen got up from the sofa and stretched her body, before going to her room. She wanted to take a hot bath, to relax her muscles. To be honest, she felt too lazy to even compete, but she couldn't give up so early, not without putting a fight. One that would learn Maruko not to mess with the other pilots again in her life. The girl looked through the window, seeing that the sky was clear, so she wouldn't have to worry about ruining the ship again, because she was sure that at least Shoichi would make a big deal out of that. If what she did was that serious, he should have seen the state in which her mother brought back the ship in those days when the prize was really motivating.

Letting out a small smile to herself, Elen went to her room, decided to get prepared as soon as she could, but there was no way she wouldn't enjoy her bath. The girl entered and closed the door, beginning to look for clothes that she could wear after. It didn't take that long, since she didn't want to wear something that would trouble her, beside it was a nice day, so it didn't matter too much if she took some thin clothes. It would have been a great help to have somebody, a friend to help her, but well…Byakuran didn't count since he wasn't a girl. She even laughed at that thought, but he would be a better choice, one thousand times better than Mukuro Rokudo. That perverted illusionist would do anything he could to annoy her or break the lock of her room to get inside. If she could so something about that and sleep for once relaxed like she did in France. Elen shuddered at the thought of that pineapple sneaking into her room and…well, it was better not to remember anymore what he did. After all, what she could expect from him, a person that possessed her body and used it to go to Kyoya Hibari? That had been the most humiliating experience from her life, but she couldn't control anything while he was having his share of fun. But she had to admit that he didn't look that bad…well, he was good-looking, but that was enough! They were enemies, so that was not a way to think of him! He was just another jerk that thought that he was the strongest man on Earth.

Chasing out of her mind those thoughts, Elen went to the bathroom before Byakuran came to drag her to God knows where like he said he would. She sighed and entered into the shower, fully enjoying the hot water until she could. That talk with Hibari made her annoyed for a reason or another, yet the girl didn't want to be in a bad mood before the race, so it was better to go with Byakuran. She didn't know where he was going to take her and at least try to calm herself or enjoy whatever they were going to do. Elen didn't know how much time she spent in the shower, but after she got dressed, she used a towel to dry her hair. Going back into her room, the girl noticed that Byakuran was already stuffing himself with marshmallow and seemed so bored. Maybe he had been waiting for a long time for her there. She chuckled, sound that drawn his attention from what he was doing. Elen sat on the bed, still drying her hair and felt a bit sorry for letting him wait so much. She knew that she could take her time when she wanted, so it wasn't something abnormal, yet she was glad that he had the patience to wait for her.

"You really take your time, Elen-chan! I became so bored waiting for you…" His voice made her laugh, before apologizing. It hadn't been her intention to stay so much in the shower, but she didn't expect to find Byakuran in her room waiting for her. The girl should have expected that, but well, he was an unpredictable man, so it was really all her fault. When she finished drying her hair, Elen brushed it a bit, before she followed Byakuran. She still didn't know where they would go, but as long it wouldn't imply work, it was okay. But the girl doubted that he would do something in his holiday, so there was no reason to get worried over that. Elen didn't even get the change to protest, when he took her hand and dragged her after him, but the girl didn't oppose him that much. In fact, she was trying to keep the peace with him, since she felt too lazy for that day. "Where are we going~? Just tell me already, Byakuran!" She stopped walking and that made him look behind, seeing her pout that only made him laugh. Elen didn't know if she should feel offended by that, yet there was no way to get angry at him. All he did was to treat her in such a good way, but his cheerful nature made her think twice before getting angry. "Didn't you say that you wanted to get revenge on Mukuro-kun?~ I'm just helping you with that by taking some pictures together~!"

Elen didn't expect Byakuran to use that lame excuse, but she bought in nonetheless, since he had good intentions after all. She only laughed and followed him without contradicting him. Yet, the girl wanted to know where he would take her, but there was no way she would ask that. The surprise would be ruined and she wanted to enjoy there the place, because he would choose something nice for sure. When they were outside, there were a few persons that looked at them, but they didn't pay them any attention and Elen followed him until the place where the car was parked. So it was a long way to where he was going to take her, but she didn't complain. The girl wanted to see where Byakuran would take her and of course, she wanted those photos to have nice memories from France, even if the copies would be used to annoy Mukuro. If her friend was willing to help, then who was she to deny his help? It was really good, because she was feeling better knowing that he didn't love her and that way she wouldn't use him. For Elen that meant a lot and beside it wouldn't hurt to entertain him once in a while.

The road seemed endless, yet Elen began to talk about different things, so they wouldn't keep that silence between them. Byakuran listened to her and seemed to like to tease the girl everytime he got the occasion, but she didn't get mad at him. It was actually funny and pleasant to be with him there. She couldn't wait to get to that mysterious place and enjoy it until four p.m.. It was still early and even if they didn't have enough time to waste there, the next day was perfect, since there was a pause for the competitors to relax. Elen was happy that she managed to have so much fun and forget about all the problems back in Italy, even about the earlier discussion with the cloud guardian. It was really good to detach yourself from everything and everyone and enjoy the life!

The girl didn't know when both she and Byakuran became that close in that world, but Elen felt happy to know that beside Dino, there was somebody else that cared about her. Beside there was no way she could actually say no to him, to stay all the day in the home. That man knew how to convince a person to do what he wanted without too much effort, but there was no way she could refuse him. It wasn't bad to enjoy yourself and relax a bit before doing something important. Indeed, Elen was worried about the situation back there in Italy and regretted that she didn't free Rayne before she left. He was the only one who worked with her supposed father and knew how to stop him. Even if there wasn't too much time that was the first thing she had to do when they would return to Italy. Or at least that's what she planned to do, because speaking frankly, she was scared for the lives of her family. What if they died? Yet, Elen had to focus on finished her business there with success so she could return to them, to find that criminal and eliminate him forever, before other people died in his hands.

"Hm?! Elen-chan, is something the matter? You look angry for a reason or another.~" Hearing those words, Elen almost felt the need to laugh, because there was no way to fool a man like Byakuran. She was indeed mad at Hibari, but that was only her problem, yet she was aware of the fact that he wouldn't let her alone until she told him why she was like that. It was a bit annoying, but deep in her heart, the girl was glad that somebody was willing to listen to hear, without thinking that all she did was complain. Yet, Elen didn't want to tell him the entire story, so if she made up a bit, everything will be fine. As long as he wouldn't notice that she was lying or if he did, there wouldn't be any question asked. "I'm just a bit angry that I can't do anything to help my family…I think you heard about those mysterious disappearances. What if one of them is caught and used to be experimented on?" It wasn't a complete lie, because Elen was indeed mad at herself for not being able to help them and couldn't help but get worried about every one of them. The real reason for being like that was Hibari Kyoya, who seemed to know how to step on her nerves every damn time they talked. Too bad or him that she knew how to answer to his smart-ass comments. Maybe that was the problem they had. What if she had been like the others and didn't confront him? Then everything would be boring and she wouldn't feel respected.

Byakuran didn't seem to buy that lie and leaned in, his face being so close to hers, looking into her eyes. He knew that she didn't tell him the truth and Elen became aware of that. After all, the girl was sure that it would be hard to try and fool Byakuran, especially since he knew her better than anyone else and that thanks to his knowledge gained through the parallel worlds. She sighed and look through the car's window, but she could feel Byakuran's piercing gaze into the back of her head and understood that there was no way she could ever return without telling him. Maybe that was what she needed. To tell somebody what kept bugging her for a while or kept her mouth shut and go crazy. When Elen looked at him, Byakuran was waiting for her to start talking, because it didn't matter that they finally reach their destination. Yet, she would feel more comfortable if they would speak outside, without anybody listening. At least he listened to her request and both got out of the car.

The scenery was more than wonderful, Elen had to admit that. There were no building, no smoke, anything that could make her remember about the city. The scattered trees made her look around more, to see that the sky felt so unlimited there. She ignored even the fact that Byakuran kept dragging her after him, because she was busy admiring the landscape. There were also small birds chirping around. How could she not know of something like that? It was somewhere inside the country, yet she had been so busy every time she went somewhere, that she ignored small details like this. Details that were so pretty. Elen stopped walking when she bumped into Byakuran and looked in front of her. There was a small lake, but everything was really beautiful. She even regretted not bringing a camera there. The girl was impressed by all she saw and decided to sit on the grass, before laying on the ground. It had been long since she spent time like that, but the scenery was breathtaking. She was thankful that Byakuran brought her there, even if it was the for the sole reason of trying to make her talk.

It was pointless to try and hide all those things from him, because Byakuran was no fool. Elen knew that, but she didn't want to abuse of his kindness. She wasn't that type of person and didn't want to become like that. Closing her eyes for few second, the girl remembered her mother and all those great things she did while being alive, especially while piloting. All those amazing moves made her relax, until she opened her eyes suddenly, since the memory of her crash felt so alive, even if it passed so long. Why did she have to see that again after so long? Elen shuddered, because she tried to believe that it wasn't a warning to stop piloting or she would die. Yet, the girl felt even more determined to finish the race, to prove to even Byakuran that she wouldn't die no matter what happened in other parallel worlds!

Taking in a deep breath, Elen didn't need to look at Byakuran, but began to talk, since they were alone and nobody would hear. "You really are persistent!" That was what she said before hearing his soft laugh, a sign that he indeed agreed with her. She couldn't help but follow, since it was contagious, but even his persistence was a good thing sometimes. Yet…it felt so weird to be there, with him, but she couldn't complain. From the very moment they met, Elen had a feeling that she knew him from somewhere, yet since she couldn't wonder through parallel worlds, she didn't know until he told her. The girl looked at the sky, before continuing to talk. "I told you about Mukuro's stupid joke…well, it was also my fault since I mocked him in front of everyone, but…I also had to lie to Hibari that…" Elen stopped, knowing that what she was going to say would probably make him laugh, because thinking about it know…she couldn't help but laugh, because everybody knew that she and Dino were nothing more than friends. There had been rumors that she had an affair with somebody from the Varia, but nothing similar related to Dino. She only hoped that her lie didn't cause more problem to him, than it already had after she left from Hibari's home.

"…That Dino was my lover…" Elen waited and as she expected, Byakuran started to laugh, because it was funny, especially if you had been there and saw the whole scene. For her it was, now when she remembered, even if then it had been the greatest embarrassing thing that could happen. She covered her eyes with her arm, before listening to Byakuran's breath. "Mm~, Elen-chan, you sure are a surprising girl! I never expected something like this!" She giggled before starting to laugh like crazy, since indeed, if somebody ever told her that one day she would be pinned under Hibari and then lie that Dino is her love, the girl would have probably told them they were insane. Yet she stopped when she remembered how bad she felt when the Varia doubted her, even if she never betrayed her. It hurt to know that they preferred to believe the words of some strangers that attacked them as soon as she left, to possibly make all of them kill her. That would be a good thing for many of them, so the girl wouldn't be that surprised, but that didn't mean that she would forgive them anytime soon.

"So…the morning I left…thanks God that Mukuro was sleeping…it seems that somebody planned and attack and…" Elen stopped once more, since it didn't matter that she wouldn't forgive them, because until then, the girl thought that they _were_ friends in a certain measure! Well, it seemed that she had been wrong and all the members thought of her as nothing more than a tool that could get rid of anytime. If that was the case, then, no matter how hard it would be, she would treat them as mere _subordinates_, even if until then, the girl acted like they weren't just the assassination squad of Vongola. "Well, his majesty, Xanxus, thought that I had given them information so he almost killed me…Way to come here…" At the end, her voice had been filled with irony, since Elen didn't like to remember all that.

Byakuran seemed to listen without interrupting her, but that didn't work that well, since she sighed and stretched her hand, as if she wanted to touch the sky. In that moment, the girl felt so insignificant compared to other things from there, but there was no way she was useless. Unlike the Vongola, she knew more about the culprit that kept experimenting on the members of their family. She was decided to free Rayne, no matter who didn't agree with her decision. But there was more to tell and it seemed that Byakuran waited for her to finish the whole story. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, before starting to speak again. "Earlier, Kyoya contacted me, because I will get allied to the Vongola when I return, to inform me about the disappearances from both our families." She stopped for a while, thinking that she still didn't talk with Dino, because there was no way that she would keep speaking with the cloud guardian. They would keep insulting and mocking each other and that wouldn't be benefiting any of them. Too bad that the Vongola boss didn't know about that, but she was keen on making him find out and especially pay Mukuro's staying in her house, because he thought that she allowed him to waste everything like he was part of the family or something, but talking with him, was useless!

"Everytime we see each other, we start to insult or mock the other, so I got annoyed after talking with him, but nothing more." She sighed, finally finished that never ending talk, but the girl had to admit that she felt better after she finally told somebody everything that kept bugging her. Byakuran on the other hand seemed to be on deep thought, but there was nothing on his mind. He only wondered why this world different so much to the other parallel worlds. Even the Elen from there was different from those who he met back there, but it wasn't a bad thing. If her last race would go well and wouldn't be the beginning of a tragedy like then, he was content. The change of the events would bother him at all. Byakuran also wondered what would happen if she knew about what happened with Mukuro in the other parallel worlds, since she since to tolerate him a bit. It was worth the try, because he knew that the girl was aware of his powers and she wouldn't think that he lied. "Ne, Elen-chan~, I was wondering…" She looked at him, but didn't say anything, waiting for Byakuran to finish his phrase. In fact, she was curious about what he would say to her after all she said, but Elen hoped that he wouldn't do that.

She heard him laugh, before continuing with what he was saying. "How will you react if I told you that in some of the parallel worlds…you were Mukuro-kun's lover?" At first, Elen blinked, before starting to laugh like crazy, because he should be joking about that, but Byakuran frowned. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, because he was serious. Was what he said so unbelievable that that she couldn't stop herself from acting like that? He didn't know, but as soon as she saw his face, Elen stopped, because there wasn't present any grin or smile, but a frown. The girl didn't know what to say anymore, because it seemed so unreal, especially with her current relation with Mukuro, that there was no way they were together in other worlds. From Byakuran's expression, he wasn't joking and yet…Elen couldn't believe that she and the illusionist were involved in a _romantic_ relationship. Not with their personalities, but if he said that, then the girl would also request and explanation. She wanted to know more about that. Not that her attitude towards Mukuro would change in any way. She was…curious.

"…How did I get to be his…lover?" she was so shocked, that the girl couldn't even control her reactions, but Byakuran seemed to be amused now. Elen seemed really surprised, yet he would tell her what she wanted to know. "Hm~, well you _fell_ in love with him, because Mukuro-kun was different from other people, but how did you made him to _love_ you, beats me~." She frowned, because there was no way that she fell in love with that guy. It was more possible to have a romantic relationship with Dino, but not with the said illusionist! Now that she knew that, Elen could get her revenge on him, because Byakuran could confirm what she would say if she asked him. Yet, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, but there should be more, even if that meant her to be more shocked than she was already. Getting up to sit and put her arms on her knees, Elen looked at Byakuran, practically telling him to go on with the story. "If you wouldn't have died then…you told me before the race that you were so keen on coming back, since Mukuro-kun proposed to you in his own way~." When it was enough, it was. Elen couldn't help but start to laugh, since it was more than hilarious. She wondered how Mukuro would look proposing to someone!

When she finally calmed herself, the girl looked at Byakuran with tears in her eyes from all that laugh, but she was happy. He didn't only cheer her up, but also gave her something with which she could make Mukuro speechless for at least a couple of hours. Elen couldn't request more, but now she had to go back, there wasn't that much time until the race would begin and she wanted to win this one as well. With her current mood it would be more than easy to crush once more Maruko's hopes. It didn't matter that she didn't know what waited for them. It was important that now there was one more person that would like for her to return alive, so she couldn't disappoint him or the others!

"Thanks for cheering me up, but now I have to win a race and this time, it will be for you, so you'd better watch it closely!"


	8. Winning has its disadvantages

**#08: Winning has its disadvantages**

* * *

The path to the victory wasn't an easy one and Elen was aware of the difficulties that road would bring, as well as the accidents that could happen during a race. She was aware that luck and misfortune went hand in hand and competitions like that could also meant the end of your life. Yet, she ignored the several warnings from Byakuran who often told her to retreat, but it would feel wrong for somebody like her to give up from the beginning. That wasn't a race what she needed to own thanks to her lover's request or in her mother's honor, but for herself. Elen understood how she felt while piloting and now the girl wanted to feel the pleased feeling that winning gave her. Even if it was like a moment of relaxation, it didn't matter, because the taste of victory was so sweet. That was enough for her to continue compete. That and the fact that she wanted to prove to Byakuran that his time, her destiny would change and there wouldn't be a replay of what happened in other parallel worlds. She promised that to him and the Elen was a woman that kept her word till the end.

Lucky or not, she couldn't sleep at all and decided to look through some documents, so that way her mind would be busy and the race wouldn't keep pestering her. It was better to feel calm, even if in the moment when the start was given her hearts would beat crazily in her chest. She wanted to experiment that feeling, no matter what, to enjoy the excitement before a race once more. Yet, not even trying to work could make Elen think of something else beside the competition. It was like she forgot about everything that happened, but it wasn't that easy to do that. There were enough people back there that could take her place while she was in France, but her step-father wasn't somebody they could handle like that. It didn't matter that they were strong; Elen didn't doubt any of them, but in those situations, different people were required. Maybe it was time to finally free Rayne, because no matter what, she was sure that he could be a reasonable person. It was still early, but it was worth the try. She took her phone from the nightstand and formed a number, waiting for somebody to answer. It wouldn't be that strange not to have somebody to talk to, since some of them also lost the nights and tried guarding the mansion.

When Elen was about to hang up, somebody finally answered her, but that wasn't a voice she recognized, so that only meant that it was a stranger. At first she wanted to say something, but soon enough nothing could be heard. Nothing but a scream that made her pull the phone from her ear. What in the earth was happening there? She wanted to hang up and call again, but this time, there was another person there. Somebody that muttered something that she didn't understand, but Elen thought that she might have formed the wrong number. That was possible, but there were slim changes of mistaking like that. Yet, another try wouldn't hurt, but the girl didn't have the chance of hanging up. The voice that she heard was vaguely familiar, but she didn't remember from where. Elen tried to ask that person who he was, but that seemed to be amusing, since the other was laughing. "I never thought I'd have the great chance of speaking with you, my dear. Too bad that things aren't under your control here, since you left, but…" Elen almost threw the documents from her bed, being really annoyed by what she was hearing. What was happening back there that she wasn't aware of? The girl wanted to ask what was going on there, but the other person didn't let her finish. It seemed that he knew too well the situation from back there. "…I can help you, my lady. If you accept me into your family, I can take care things here until you return. If not, Egil wouldn't mind to use every person here for experiments."

It didn't take long until she remembered that voice. It was Rayne, that criminal that killed for her step-father, but betrayed him in the end, because his ideas were twisted. Maybe Egil thought that he could control him, but it looked like that wasn't the case. Elen trust that man for a reason or other and it didn't matter how wrong it looked that she helped a criminal. He was still a person and if Rayne wanted to help her, she wouldn't refuse. The price was also small. The girl was able to do anything for her family and to stop Egil, but if his former ally was there, she could rest assured, even if it was only a bit. There were several things that were important and their safety was one of them. Even her pride interfered making her feel that if they solved everything on their own, she could rub that in Hibari's face and mock him for being useless in finding the culprit. "Alright! You're in charge until I come back, but even if you are a professional…take care. Now that you _are _part of my family, I don't want something bad to happen to you."

Elen heard him laugh, before saying something, but she guessed that it was funny to hear somebody tell him to take care, when all the people wished for his death. The girl didn't know what he was thinking in that moment, but when she got back, she wanted to talk more with him. It didn't matter that other persons were judging him so harshly, because Elen didn't think that Rayne was such a bad person. Everybody had made mistakes in his life, even if they were serious or not, even if it were made with a reason or not. She sighed, trying to find something to do until it would be morning, but beside finding a solution for their problem…there didn't seem anything else available. The girl didn't want to wake up Byakuran at that hour, because she had nobody to speak with, yet she could go back to sleep or at least try to do that. It wouldn't be that great to compete while being tired. That wasn't a child's play, but a serious thing and there was another life beside her in the game. If she ship crashed, not only her, but also Reiji would die. Elen didn't want that, because that meant that her promise to Byakuran would be broken and she didn't like to break her promises.

**-Meanwhile-**

Rayne was still stunned by those words he heard, but at least they assured him that he made the right decision when he decided to join her family. It was a wonder that he was still alive, but Egil seemed to need him and that was the reason to free somebody like him, but his previous boss never expected to be betrayed. That was his trump card, because the mansion was under his control and he could do whatever he wanted, even if a certain illusionist that hang around there was displeased by his presence. Rayne remembered that he wanted to ask Elen is he could kick that mist guardian out, but he knew that there would be an opportunity or the girl would do that by herself when coming back. Yet, he could use all that time to acquire information about his future boss, because she was sure different from other people. And from what he knew about her, it would be more than enjoyable to work for her. Rayne smirked, before sitting in Elen's chair, since he took command, but there was missing something. His element was rain, even if it didn't seem like it, yet he forgot to ask her about a ring, since she had only a guardian.

Working before with Egil made Rayne think that is was a good thing, since he knew his opponent and it would be funny, because he completely modified the whole security system. It hadn't been easy, but now only he and Elen knew about that. He knew that she would receive the information he sent her earlier by mail. Rayne only thought how funny it would be to play with those who entered inside that mansion and tried to use more people for experiments. With a single press of button, most would be dead, but if Egil happened to be in a group of people or alone, he would let that man pass, since he could torture him for information and beside, Elen sure would want to have her own revenge on that man. He began to study some documents, wondering through the drawers, until he found a small box with rings inside. At first, Rayne didn't want to take something, but he needed something to make himself believe that he belonged to that family. Probably Elen would like that, but she was the one that told him to take care of himself, so she shouldn't be that mad at him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to kill a certain pineapple illusionist that continued to bother him, even if that wasn't his house. Rayne had to calm himself, because what if Elen wouldn't like that he harmed Mukuro? But he didn't think that was the case, since the girl seemed annoyed in her reply, when he also told her something about the mist guardian.

"What do you want, pest? Elen said that she would be glad if I got rid of you…" Rayne's hand twitched, because he tried to resist the urge not to strangle Mukuro. He was sick of everything from that man; especially that laugh. But at least, compared to others, he was the only one that talked with him with so much familiarity and didn't care that he was a criminal. Rayne could care less about that reason, because he found Mukuro annoying and it wasn't like the illusionist would stop pestering him. But at least, he had been _kind_ enough to eliminate some people that worked for Egil. It would have been even better if somebody found out what those experiments were about, but probably Jolly was working on that since he was absent. That or he had been captured as well, even if Rayne doubted that possibility. "Kufufu, what are you still doing here? You're only a bother to us and Elen wouldn't like to have somebody like you in her house. Beside…" Rayne tried to calm himself and refrain from killing the illusionist, but it was becoming harder and harder. Mukuro knew exactly how to piss of somebody and he was using his ability to its full extent. "I'm the only one that she lets inside this room when she's not here."

Rayne didn't know if he should laugh hearing that or if he should dismiss his words and leave, but it was too funny to ignore what the illusionist had said. Of course, Mukuro was a rather cocky person, so that wasn't something uncommon, but he wondered if he really thought of Elen as one of his friends or 'possession' since he didn't admit that openly or there was something more. His looked rather confident, but Rayne didn't think even one moment about sharing information with him, since Mukuro was not part of the family and the Vongola wasn't their ally yet. Beside, he received no order from Elen tell something to them, so if he could be the one that found out more, it was in their advantage. Sighing, Rayne resumed ignoring Mukuro and looking through some documents he hid well from everyone. They contained almost everything about Egil and his subordinates. It would have been better if they had their boss with them, but since she let him in charge, there was nothing he could do but try not to disappoint her. To be honest, Rayne expected Elen to reject his offer, since he was a criminal and killed even some of her friends, but instead of that, she accepted him nonetheless and even told him to take care.

Seeing that Mukuro made no move to leave, Rayne sighed and looked bored at the illusionist. At least that confirmed his doubts that Mukuro didn't trust him, even if he didn't fear him. "Look! I know that you have nothing to do, but I have to work, fine? I have orders from Elen, so if you don't mind…" He stopped for a bit, pointing to the door. The new rain guardian hopped that the illusionist would get the message, even if it was highly improbable. "Please leave, the door is there. If you want information, ask the Vongola, that's your family, isn't it?" Mukuro didn't like to hear that, since he didn't consider himself being part of Vongola at all. His eyebrow twitched, but Rayne didn't fail to see that, yet he kept quiet, ignoring Mukuro. Of course that he didn't miss the trident pointed at his neck, but kept acting as if he was alone in that room and that seemed to annoy the illusionist further. Yet, the rain guardian was a pro at ignoring people, annoying them, toying with them and so many other things, somehow similar with the mist guardian. "Kufufu, don't associate me with the mafia. I don't belong to Tsunayoshi's family."

"But you are here, wasting Elen's money and acting like a pervert, stupid pineapple…" Rayne whispered those words, but Mukuro heard nonetheless, since that was quite an offense for him, even if his hair style resembled a pineapple. The guardian paid no mind to whatever the illusionist was saying in that moment, because those were angry words from being insulted, but it wasn't like that wasn't the truth. He knew everything that happened in that mansion. It wasn't that hard, since Egil kept visiting him in the days before Elen left and told him what was happening inside. In those moments he felt so hopeless, so powerless, that he never thought that he would ever be free. Even if she was older than Elen and she helped him often before and even now, he doubted that she would accept him in her family. At least no that easily and wouldn't treat him like a comrade, because with Egil he had been treated as a tool the whole time, but the girl was a surprising person. "Now that you're done, please get out or at least help me with these! You're doing nothing but bother Elen, so do something for her!"

**-Back in France-**

Elen couldn't sleep anymore and in the meanwhile she even took a shower and prepared, no matter how early it was. She was nervous because of the race, since she asked Shoichi and Spanner to make some modifications and she didn't know how it would work. Yet, the girl decided to make the breakfast, to thanks Byakuran for lending her those two good mechanics, since without them they could even lose, because the personal they had wasn't that good. It was unusual for her to ask that nice and all, but he cheered her up and ask her to take care and return alive. Elen had to admit that the Millefiore boss was a good friend, despite knowing her better from other parallel worlds, while she knew almost nothing about him.

Thanks to not cooking for a while, Elen managed to cut her fingers, but thankfully it wasn't nothing sever and she continued to cook, trying to think of something else. She took in a deep breath and focused on what she was doing, but that didn't mean that the girl wasn't aware that Byakuran actually entered into the kitchen, because to be honest, she kept looking through documents, reading books and maybe it wasn't that early as she thought, but there was no way Elen would be late. She didn't know when they started talking, but their chitchat was enjoyable and she was often laughing. At least the girl was calmer now and even their breakfast was ready. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to cook frequently, since she didn't know when she would need that skill. Byakuran seemed to make her open up to him, as she did in other parallel worlds, because it still felt weird to be in front of Elen and try not to do something she wouldn't like, since she didn't know him that better in the world they were currently in.

Looking at the clock, the girl realized that she wouldn't get there on time, since it was pretty late and she wasted a lot with cooking, reading and doing nothing. Elen didn't quite finish all her breakfast, especially since she wasn't that hungry, but focused on asking Byakuran to take her there. She knew how to drive, but all the nervousness might kill her before the race. She didn't know what was happening, because it wasn't the first time, but her whole body was trembling in excitement. Taking in a deep breath, the girl waited for Byakuran downstairs, inside the car. Maybe it was because she wouldn't know he circuit this time or because the race was becoming more competitive. Whatever the reason, she had to calm down before arriving there. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see her like that, nor for her colleague or herself. But she jumped in surprise when something cold touched her neck and she looked at Byakuran, who gave her something to drink. Elen could care less if it was only juice, because that way she could _try_ to calm herself. "Thanks! You really are a life saver, you know? I'm glad that I decided to be your friend here and as well in other worlds!"

Elen was smiling the whole time she said those words, yet she didn't fail to see that Byakuran did the same, because he started to tease her, yet she couldn't get mad. The only thing the girl could do was to pout and resume drinking her juice, but in fact, it was funny. She couldn't help but laugh seeing that fake hurt expression on Byakuran's face, because he was indeed cute. She was glad that they were friends and if it was possible. Elen wished to protect their friendship. It would be good if she could also solve the problems with her step father, because she couldn't help but wonder how Rayne was doing there, alone. Jolly wasn't answering as well, so the girl was worried about her friends. Yet, she wanted to have a positive behavior, since the bad thought could be left for after the race. For now it was important to win and return alive.

For Elen, the road to where the race would be held had been short, as if there wasn't such a distance between them. It didn't matter if her nervousness was the cause for feeling like that, because the girl was focused on finding a strategy to win. This time it wasn't for the sake of money or to prove that she was useful, but for herself. To feel again that joy she felt when she first won the race, when they obtained the first place. It would be harder with every day that passed, even if she and the other competitors made an agreement. There was still Maruko who wanted to be the one that acquired the first place at the end, that was in her way. She was a cruel woman that was going to do anything for her own survival. Elen learnt that on her own, because she asked somebody to investigate her past and from what she found out, nobody could ever compete after participating in a race with that woman. But Elen wouldn't tell anything to Byakuran, because he would stop her for sure and she didn't want to give up that early.

Thankfully, almost everybody was there and she had a faint idea of how the circuit it will be, since she heard rumors, but there was also the possibility of being different. The girl took in a deep breath, before leaving Byakuran's side, telling him to watch closely, because this win would be for him. As the third race in which she participated, Elen learnt a few things and she wanted to apply them. Before she would go on the ship, the girl wanted to greet her friends, but she noticed that neither Julie nor Kotaro were there. In exchange, Makoto had a grim look on his face and that only meant trouble. It seemed that Maruko was involved in their reason for not being present. She was even afraid to answer, but in the end, Elen had the guts to put that question to Makoto. "…She was involved, right? What did that bitch do to them?" She saw him clench his fists and it didn't take too much until she realized that they were hurt pretty badly. That fueled her anger that she felt towards Hibari and redirected it to Maruko for the moment. That woman would lose not only that race, but also the remaining three. "Kotaro is…quite alright, he managed to avoid the accident, but his arm is broken and his nerves were damaged. They said that if he wanted to ever use his arm again, he must give up piloting."

Elen was at loss of words hearing that, because Maruko went too far. They almost died, but it seemed that Julie was in a worse state than Kotaro, if Makoto was hesitant about telling what happened to the other girl, but she wanted to know. She was enraged and wanted to win the competition no matter how hard the races will be. Clenching her teeth, Elen tried to look as normal as she could, because if wasn't good if somebody noticed how bad they felt. "Julie is barely alive…They don't know if she will be able to survive…And this is only thanks to that bitch! I-" But this time, Makoto had been interrupted, because Elen put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently, before muttering some words. "Don't worry…I'll make that woman pay, even if that means that I'll have to crash…Good luck in the race. I hope we'll see each other at the finish line."

The girl didn't let him say something, because she went to her ship, getting in with only one goal: to win that race. Of course that Reiji didn't know as well and she wanted to hide that from him, because it was enough if she had to carry the burden of not taking into calculation what could happen if Maruko lost the race. She bit her lip, before preparing the ship to fly. "I'm counting on you, Reiji. Let's win this race as well for our friends who were unable to come today. I can't wait to tell Julie and Kotaro that Maruko had lost once again." She smiled, since there was a small screen through which they could see each other, but she did that only to mask her anger. It wouldn't be that good if he, who was more impulsive than her, would find out. Reiji would start firing from the second he start was given and that could represent a disadvantage and might lead them to their deaths. That was what Elen tried to avoid at any costs, since she promised to Byakuran that she would return alive. She had to respect that at any cost.

When she heard the given start, Elen didn't hesitate in speeding from the beginning, but she had to slow down, or not only their ship would be destroyed, but also they would lose their lives. This time a single wrong move and it would be over. A part of the circuit was made of steels blades that were really sharp and could cut even through the hard material of the ships or could get stuck, but either way, it meant the end of the race for whoever was unlucky to get the right timing. It was a dangerous move to make, but Elen closed her eyes for seconds, before opening them again and using the turbo motors for the time being. It was harder to control the ship that way, but it was easier to pass through that obstacle and have a change to defeat Maruko. She asked Reiji to look where was Makoto, but it seemed that not even him wanted to let that woman win, since he followed her example and was using the turbos. She was glad that he didn't give up like most would do, but their friends had been hurt and it wouldn't be let at that. Since he passed that, she could stop worrying and go on with the race.

"_Turn left now and fly at a small distance from the round, since you'll enter in a tunnel. Take care._" Elen barely responded to what Spanner had told her, because by doing that, she would lose a lot of time and that meant more advantages for Maruko. It was dangerous, indeed, but she kept flying straight, stopping the turbo motors. In front of her was a field that was an imitation of a thunderstorm and it would be hard, but she piloted once during a storm, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Taking a deep breath in, Elen accelerated a bit, being forced to turn in an angle of 180 degrees to avoid a thunder. She did all those moves without notifying Reiji, who hit his head when she had to turn to a 360 degrees angle. Of course that she laughed at that, before avoiding the final obstacle that was like various thunders in one place. This time she accelerated again but told Reiji to hold onto something. He didn't have much time, because she sped too quickly for him, yet they managed to get out safely from that trap. He sighed in relief, while Elen watched carefully for other obstacles that could appear. But, fortunately, Maruko was right in front of them, while Makoto managed to get out of that tunnel, but his ship didn't look that well. It seemed that even there were traps. In that complete darkness.

The closing gates were the next obstacle, since every pilot had to find the right time to pass through, since they kept opening and closing. Elen thought that it would be easy, but she felt like laughing when she saw that Maruko failed to pass through them. Her ship was crushed under the gate, but the people inside were safe, since they managed to get out in time. "We'll win this race. Makoto, if you'll have the second place, so hurry up!" Elen didn't wait for anybody else, but used the turbo motors, despite what Shoichi told her. They didn't have that much combustible, yet she did whatever she wanted, but it wasn't like that would be a loss. Yet, before leaving that place, she heard an explosion behind, but it was too late even for her to completely dodge Maruko's firing weapon. It looked like she wasn't keen on loosing a third time, but it had been enough that she destroyed their turret and one reactor. The worse part was that in that split of second the turbos were turned on and she had a hard time trying to stabilize the ship. There was no way something that that could defeat her, because there were other things that she wanted to do.

Thanks to the turbo motor, the only one left, Elen had a tough job to do, since there were still obstacles there, like the infrared sensors, that could be seen only from the inside of the bases from where their manager was. She was glad that Spanner and Shoichi sent her the rest of the map, so now the girl knew what to do and what path to choose. That if they got in one piece to the finish line, because it was impossible to do something in that state. "We'll land forcefully…hold onto something as tight as you can…" Elen almost managed to mutter those words, because despite the difficulty of passing the infrared zone, she couldn't stop the turbos anymore. Trying as much as she could to stop the ship, the girl didn't manage to do anything until they passed the finish line and hit the wall in front of them. Even her had hit her head and lost conscience thanks to the impact. The second place had been occupied by the overly damaged ship of Makoto, but he was alive and the first thing he did was to see what happened to Elen and Reiji.

It was hard to see in that smoke, but he managed to go to them, while other people gathered around them. He saw that Elen was unconscious and tried to wake her up, but seeing all that blood, he thought that she died, letting alone Reiji, who wasn't even moving since he got there. "We're…alive, dummy…" The girl managed to mutter at a certain point, forcing herself to get up, but all her body was hurting, yet she looked at Reiji, who by then was leaning on his chair. He started to laugh and she joined him, because they were alive. Hurt, but alive. Who would have thought that people like them would get involved into such a race? It seemed so impossible.

Yet, there was another person that was frowning when she got off held by Makoto and that person as Byakuran. Elen only smiled at them and tried her best to get to him, before practically embracing him tightly. She was glad that she didn't broke the promise she made and that despite probably not liking what she did, he was happy that she was alive. That was all that mattered in that moment. "See? I told you that I'd come back alive and defy everything that happened in other parallel worlds!"

"_Today's winner is Elen Garland, with Makoto Ryuji in the second place!_" The voice of the presenter was heard through there, but she could care less, because by then, the girl was enjoying the fact that she was alive and another person's warmth. "_The judge also decided to make tomorrow race the final one, since there are only 3 competitors left! The one who arrives first at the finish line is the winner, but their winnings or defeats from before won't be taken in calculation! Good luck_!"

This time Elen, who was paying attention knew that everything would be worse tomorrow. The next day meant the beginning of the end of that race and as well the deciding moment where the final winner would be selected. And she would do anything to be that person that won the first place. At any costs.


	9. The bitter taste of a broken promise

**#09: The bitter taste of a broken promise**

* * *

"Hei, Elen…calm down, will you? What's wrong? You won't win being in this kind of state…"

No matter how hard he tried, the girl seemed not to listen to whatever he was saying; she kept on ignoring his advice countless times and he was sure that something bad would happen after the race began. They were only three competitors that remained in the game, since the others were completely incapacitated to participate. Reiji wish to win was strong, but Elen was too angry to think clearly and that race was their last, but there wasn't any normal method to make her listen. She was a stubborn girl that didn't like to do what others told her. Even Byakuran tried to knock some sense into her, at his request, but in was in vain. But Reiji didn't know what had angered her that much in order not to listen to them, to become so mad. Yet, he knew that their chances to win were really low if she didn't calm herself, but from what he heard from Byakuran, Elen would do even the impossible to win, even if that meant losing her life. He was afraid of that outcome, but there was nothing he could do. Reiji had to trust the girl till the end, hoping that nothing bad would happen that his presentment wouldn't be real.

On the other hand, Elen gripped the handles harshly, as if they had done something to her, but that was a way to keep her rage inside. She knew the reason for getting that mad, but thinking about it that much made things worse, yet…why was she getting annoyed by those words? Even if he was right, that wasn't the time to be angry, not when that affected her thinking and put in danger their lives, but she couldn't calm herself. Reiji tried to make her feel better even before they got into the ship, but he failed. Let alone Byakuran, who put his effort in every thing he said to make her give up that race. Elen knew that she was stubborn and that they might be right, but she didn't want to lose. Still, the reason was unknown to her, because why was it that important to prove that she wasn't useless to somebody that hated her and wasn't even there? Was all that for herself or there was another reason? It was hard even for her to say, but how could she even think about that calmly, when Maruko was next to her, her presence fueling her anger? Elen hated the fact that one of the friends she made there was on the verge of death, while the other one wouldn't be able to ever compete? And all that thanks to a moody girl that didn't like to lose.

"_Remaining pilots, get ready! The race will start in 3…2…1, GO!_"

Elen didn't wait another word to speed and leave before Maruko, who was left behind. The girl knew that it was wrong the way she was acting, but there wasn't anything she could do, since by winning that last race, she would prove that she wasn't useless and could do something without help. What she did next was a stupid thing, since now she couldn't contact anybody anymore. There was still Reiji with her, but he already understood that it was pointless to reason with her or convince the girl that she should slow down and calm herself. Sure, the win was important, but more was their life. What could they do win the victory if they were dead? Absolutely nothing, but in that split of second, Elen didn't think clearly and it looked like the whole race was between Maruko and her. Both girls tried to win, getting in front of one another, even clashing their ships to make the other give up or incapacitate him. But there was no way Elen would give up the victory to somebody like her, so she told Reiji to do something and fire at them. The boy sighed, since all he could do was to get involved as much as he could and maybe then she would calm down and slow, even if it was highly improbable. But there was nothing knew. Elen on the other hand gritted her teeth, because she remembered what happened before they came there and it became more and more unpleasant. How much she wished to strangle that man for thinking that he was the strongest while the others were weaklings that weren't on his level.

**-Flashback-**

Elen was very nervous about the last race, since a single mistake could not only mean their defeat, but could also cause accidents that could lead to death. They received the map to the last circuit and from what she was, it was quite complicated. If one wasn't careful enough, they would be either pulled out of the game or suffer serious injuries. There were low bridges that they had to pass through, but not even the water there was harmless. It was pure acid, since the competitors had taken care to make the last race as dangerous as they could. That was why she was afraid more about the circuit itself, then by the defeat that they could suffer. A wrong move and everything would be done. Yet, that didn't help too much, she was also excited about that race, because it was their final and Elen wanted to win, but the thrill that the competition brought was making her restless. It wasn't like that was the first time that she was in such a situation, but she just didn't want to lose in front of a cheater. But there was also that promise she made to Byakuran, that she'd return alive and she wanted to prove him that this time, she would survive.

To study again the map was useless, because by then she already memorized it, but making an actual strategy was the hardest thing. Maybe it was too much pressure, but she couldn't think at all, no matter how hard she tried, but the girl didn't want to let that race on the hands of fate. Yet, there was something wrong with her, since Elen could think of anything that would help them win or at least avoid all those dangerous obstacles. It was like she had a mental block, but what if that kept happening and they wouldn't be able to find something quick enough to save their lives? The girl shuddered, because she didn't even want to think about that; it was too cruel and to tell the truth, she was scared. Elen feared that possibility, but she didn't want to disappoint Byakuran either. She may not know that much about him, but in that short time they spent together, he gained her trust and she considered him a friend. A precious friend.

That map was useless, that was the reason why Elen burnt it, until nothing remained, but she still couldn't think of anything. It shouldn't be that hard to find a plan for that last race, because since she was little, that bastard of a father she had, put her in many dangerous situation and she developed the ability to make a strategy as soon as she had some information or on the spot, but now…that didn't seem to work. She bite her lip in frustration, because that never happened, but if she thought about it that way, she had been unable even before, when she talked with Rayne, to tell him something useful. Had she lost her touch and now she was an average boss that could do nothing on her own? Elen refused to believe that, but if she was true, then Kyoya Hibari was right and she was nothing but a weakling. If so, she didn't deserve the title of a boss, because there was no way she could help her family without that special ability of hers. It was something that had helped her countless times, but maybe…maybe she was just a normal person now. That was a tensed moment and nothing useful seemed to come out of her head. They could even die if she didn't find out anything.

Puffing her cheeks, Elen stayed on the couch, since there was nothing that could calm her down and being in her bedroom only made her inpatient. Not that her situation was any better now. There were a lot of things on her mind and she didn't want to think about that, but to focus on the race, yet it seemed impossible. To go for a walk that early was a good idea, but if she did that alone, Elen knew that she'd go straight to her ship and exhaust herself right before the race. She tried to keep her energy for the main event, but now it seemed so hard since there were only a few hours that were separating her from it. Letting out a sigh, the girl just laid down on the couch, trying to be positive, but it was so hard with the difficulties they had to surpass and with the kind of player that Maruko was. She understood that they had to be the ones that attacked first if she was anywhere near them, because if she did that first, they'd have to switch on defense and that could cause a great slow down. That could also determinate the winner of the race. Of course that it was good if Makoto won, but she wanted the first place for herself, yet the girl was aware that not even by having Reiji, a great shooter, with her could help them, if they would give Maruko the opportunity to come with an offensive plan before them.

"Elen-chan~" Being so deep in thought, Elen jumped slightly when she heard Byakuran's voice and she noticed another problem. She scoffed, being aware of the fact that she needed to start training again or in her current state, she would be an easy target for all the mafia families. She could ask Lal and even if that meant pure suicide, Colonello as well. "Why are you thinking so hard? It isn't like you to be like this before a race.~" She frowned, because once again he was right, but there was an explanation, right? That was the last race and she was worried thanks to her inability of making a strategy, but what if she could come with it during the race? That would be wonderful, but deep inside, Elen knew that Hibari had been right. She was useless, but what bothered her even more was…why was he on her mind that much? They meet only a couple of times and even then all they did was to insult each other and he even hit her. But all her random thoughts had to stop, since she still had to respond to Byakuran, but once again, he didn't give her the change to do that, interrupting her before the girl managed to open her mouth. "Somebody asked to speak with you and guess what?~ It's Dino-kun~ you said before that you wanted to speak with him, right?"

That was a real surprise, because Elen wanted for a while to talk with Dino but never had the time to call him, since she was either tired or it was too late in Italy to call. There was no way she would refuse to speak with him, but that really was a good thing, because maybe after they spoke, she would be able to come up with a good strategy, but now she had so many things to ask him and also apologize about that certain incident from Hibari's house. But thinking about that, she couldn't help but blush, yet the girl didn't understand why, because they hated each other to death. That was proved from the very moment they met. But that was enough, since thinking about Kyoya would only make her madder. She took in a deep breath, before thanking Byakuran for announcing her and into his office to talk with Dino. It was hard to admit, but she was at loss of words, because she left without speaking to him and there was also the problem with Xanxus. What would happen once she got back if Lussuria came to convince her that it was a mistake? Sure, she wouldn't forgive them that easily, but she wanted to avoid that at any cost.

Closing the door behind her, Elen sat into Byakuran's chair and tried to calm herself, because it was only Dino, a friend she had for some years, but she would lie if she said that she wasn't disappointed to see that he was actually helping Squalo and Lussuria talk to her. Why would they even want to speak with her, since Xanxus said everything the last time they meet? It was enough; she didn't want to be humiliated anymore, because she knew that sooner or later, Hibari, who was the one who informed her about what happened there, from Vongola's order, to…make their relation better, would make her feel even worse that she felt, by seeing those two and that wasn't the thing she really needed. "What do you want? I think that Xanxus make everything clear before I left Italy. If you try to make me forgive you, you waste your time." Elen might have been cruel, but it was time for them to learn that she wasn't a puppet or somebody that could be treated as they wanted without consequences. But that talk made it worse, because in that moment, she felt her heart beating harder and it would be even harder to concentrate on the race.

"Ma~ but boss didn't want to act like that! You should know how he gets in th-" Elen frowned, because she had enough of that crap and couldn't stand listening anymore. She gritted her teeth and didn't care if she interrupted Lussuria, because there was no way she cared about being polite in that moment. She was angry with them, especially because they had the guts to talk to her like nothing had happened! Elen didn't like that attitude, so if that was all what Dino wanted to tell her, she didn't mind hanging up. "I don't care! If that's all you wanted by calling me, then don't call me anymore! I'm hanging up!" It wasn't the best attitude to have, but what could she do? Elen didn't want to listen to any of them, because she was still mad and it wasn't like doubting her was just a small mistake. As much as she wanted, there was no way the girl could forgive them so easily. She felt…hurt. And the fact that she was going to have her last race wasn't helping, because the pressure along with the sight of them wasn't a good combination. Elen didn't want to doubt herself, but with her lack of finding a strategy on the spot, once she saw the circuit, there was a chance that she would lose or die.

Even if Elen still wanted to talk with Dino, she was mad because he actually helped the Varia get in touch with her and she preferred not to speak with him then fight. It was true that she still cared, but that should serve as a lesson in order not to doubt her again, when she never did something to make them think so. She let out a sigh, before choosing to see who the other person that called her was and she hoped that it wouldn't be…Hibari Kyoya. From what it looked, it was her bad day, because not only the Varia, but also the cloud guardian had to speak with her and the most annoying thing was that they had to do that one after another. Despite feeling bad by then, Elen tried to look as if nothing happened, but it seemed that her strategy had failed miserably. She couldn't help but question herself that was happening? It was weird, because it was the first time she had that problem and it was…unusual, since the most common thing that happened to her was to be confused, not to be sure what to do anymore and so on, but in the end, she still managed to hide everything was happening, but now…she was failing. Was that related to what happened in other parallel worlds? Byakuran warned her about every accident, so maybe…maybe she was going to die, but if not, what was going to happen? Would she remain the same weak, pathetic girl or would she be able to surpass that? Even thinking of that outcome was scaring her. But if that was what it was needed for her to become stronger, Elen was willing to take that risk.

"What do you want? I doubt you called me out of courtesy." She tried to seem normal and as bitter as she always was when they talked, but even her voice seemed to crack. That didn't go unnoticed by Hibari, who smirked in return and she frowned. Everything was over once he managed to read her so easily, because he held an advantage over her. Elen hoped that he would go straight to the point and then hang up, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. From the moment they meet, their relation had been a bitter one, where both changed insults and mocked the other, so why would he be that kind and spar her? "Oh? Something the matter, herbivore? You look as pathetic as you really are. Have you realized how useless you are and gave up that façade with which you tried to fool us?" Elen gritted her teeth, because she was afraid to admit that she was partly right. She wasn't that strong as she seemed to be and the fact that she managed to injure him was pure luck. She wasn't something special like the other bosses. She was aware of the fact that she was nothing more then a girl that wasn't suited to become part of the mafia, but nonetheless got involved in that world where she didn't belong. "Herbivore, instead of relaxing there, you'd better come and take care of this situation. It's your father, no? Hm, or are you such a coward and a weakling that you can't do anything?"

That annoyed her that much, that Elen hang him up, without caring that by acting like that, she gave him satisfaction, but in the end…he was right. Beside that, she didn't understand why his words stuck her so much, since they hated each other. She wasn't supposed to care what he just said or how bad Hibari had insulted her, but she did. That was the thing that bothered Elen, because even if she was that weak, no matter who offended her, she didn't think twice about those words and focused on what was important, but why was he on her mind? The girl scoffed, because that was strange, yet she couldn't help but agree with him, no matter how much it hurt. What did she have to do to change, even a bit, in order to become stronger and not so useless? Closing her eyes for a moment, Elen realized that beside her feelings that tormented her, she was angry, because she let him, Hibari Kyoya make her feel like that in only a few seconds. It wasn't supposed to be like that, because that was her role, to make him mad and mock him, yet she let herself being treated like that. No, that wasn't right and Elen wanted to use that last race to prove herself that she wasn't how Hibari described her and also that she could make a strategy on the spot. That she didn't lose her talent.

**-End of flashback-**

Why was that important for her to prove Kyoya that she wasn't how he described her? Elen tried to convince herself that it was because she wanted to show him that he wasn't the only one that was exceptionally good, but was that the real reason? In that moment she couldn't think clear, but kept speeding off, like her life depended on it, but it would have been wise to slow down. The girl didn't want to do that and for Makoto, who was behind, become more difficult to keep the pace with them. It seemed that not only Elen, who was a mess even before the race, but also Maruko were that crazy to drive with that speed in that kind of circuit. Not only that it was dangerous, but it looked like that wasn't a competition anymore, but something private. Not even Reiji, who tried to calm Elen down, succeeded in doing so, because this time, she was more stubborn then ever and saying Julie's name was a mistake. The girl became angrier when she remembered what Makoto told them, instead of slowing and thinking that she could have been killed them both. It had been a wrong move, but Reiji tried at least, yet he was out of ideas, because nothing could make Elen react and act like a responsible person, like the one she really was. To be honest, he didn't even know what was happening with her.

Reiji felt the color drain from his face, when he saw that they had to pass through one of those lower bridges and that under them was pure acid. He gulped, but almost fell from his chair when Elen lowered the ship so suddenly and sped without warning him. It was true, she wasn't driving like before, because now it was worse, but at least, they didn't die there. Or so he thought. On the screen appeared that something from the ship was damaged, but now wasn't the time to verify, but Reiji wanted to keep trusting Elen, since she was a great pilot, but he failed to understand what made her like that. Even at their first meeting she had been a pleasant person, that didn't judge him on the sport and tried to get along with him, even if their personalities would have been the opposite. Who had such an impact on her to cause so much anger to surface? Before he had time to even think about something to make her react and calm down, Elen accelerated even more and he was sure that they would die this time. Gulping, Reiji closed his eyes, thinking of something to make her react, because she seemed to be caught in her own anger, failing to notice that more than three times and they would definitely die in an explosion. The ship was badly damaged.

"Why don't you fucking calm down, you stupid girl? Why are you so mad in the first place?! If it's because I told you that you're crazy for driving like this, I'm sorry, ok?! You're a great pilot!" He thought that his words would finally calm her down, but she didn't hear him anymore. Yet, Reiji didn't know what to do, because if they kept with that peace, their death was something more than sure. He hit the keyboard in front of him, because not even his stupid try could have calmed her down, but what if somebody from outside could? He remembered that she had left one day with a white haired guy that came with her everytime they had a race, so what if he was able to make her react?! That was the biggest problem, because it seemed that their communication system was ruined and it would take a while to contact his manager. For him it wasn't a problem to try to repair some things from there so that way he could talk with somebody that _maybe _would be able to calm her, but with the current style she was using, it was too hard. Reiji tried to recall every moment they spoke, thinking that he may have offended her, but nothing came to him. Her anger wasn't something caused by Maruko either, because in the other racers, she would try to pull her out of the game or give her an advantage, before making her taste defeat, but now…now Elen was being reckless and put their lives in danger.

What it over? None of them could actually think if that was the end, because Reiji was too worried about how to get in contact with their manager, but Elen kept driving even more recklessly, not caring if they collided with something. Her mind was a mess and she couldn't get out those words out of her head. She hated herself for caring and actually agreeing with Hibari Kyoya, because it didn't take long for him to read her. He was right with everything and she was more scared of not being able to stop her step father, Egil into achieving what he wanted. She didn't even know what he was up to, because her strategies have failed and now it seemed that it wasn't an exception. Maybe Byakuran was right and she should have withdrawn, but she had been too stubborn for her own good, the victory being the only thing that was on her mind. But now…was there any chance for them to have the first place or they would fail miserably? Elen was mad at herself, almost on the verge of tears, because none of her strategies was working and kept failing. The reason for that was unknown and that frustrated her. If she couldn't do that, how was she supposed to defeat that man? It was impossible, because he was by far experienced than them and not even the Vongola boss would be able to find something to completely defeat him.

It was so annoying, that she didn't pay attention of how close to the wall she was, hitting it with such force, that the left wing of the ship had been blow apart, now being harder to pilot the ship. The only good thing was that she still had the speed advantage, but for how long? With that disadvantage, Maruko would catch up with them really soon and it would be over, that was why she had to make even more efforts to win. At the cost of her life if that was necessary. She was too caught up in all that fucked up strategy, that when she finally heard Byakuran's voice, when the connection had been reestablished, Elen's eyes widened, because she finally came to her senses. What was what she had been doing? Leading them to their deaths, but now it was nothing she could do to stop that. "Elen-chan…what do you think your doing? You told me that you never broke your promises, yet…your actions show the opposite." His words make her realize even more how foolish she had been, that she played so recklessly with their lives for nothing. He was right…she had been doing only risky things and now they were in danger of dying, thanks to the leaking combustible. Why had she been that mad at the beginning of the race? It wasn't because Hibari talked to her like that or she spoke with the Varia. Elen was aware of that. The real reason was that she didn't like to owe anything to Hibari Kyoya who made her realize her own weakness.

"Sorry, Reiji…I'm been stupid and doing reckless things. I can't guarantee that we'll win or that we'll even survive, but I promise that I'll try to finish this race without destroying the ship even more." This time, her voice was calm and she had finally reacted. The bad thing was that if she got to go back to Italy alive, she would have to thank that could guardian, but for now, the girl had to focus on the remaining circuit, since now what the most important part. It would be even more difficult with how their ship was, but she had to try, because it would be pointless to give up in the middle and beside…she wasn't the only one thinking like that. "I'm glad that you finally calmed down…but let's win this. If Maruko gets the first place, other players will get crushed like what happened to Julie and Kotaro. You're the only one who can do this since we have an advantage in front of them." Elen smiled, before agreeing with him and thanking Byakuran for waking her up, but now she realized that she broke her promise with him. There was no way they would come back unharmed. The race had been so crazy until then and something was about too happen once she passed the finish line. She was sure, because now that all her senses returned, that accuracy to make plans returned and she chose the most secure option, in which they had chances to live. They were small, almost to none, but it was worth the try. That or they would die losing and she couldn't afford that now.

As expected, Maruko caught up with them, but Elen felt like laughing, since she didn't know what happened, but her ship was as bad as theirs. She tried not to do that and let that girl pass near her, thinking that she has won, but she was more careful this time. There were infrared sensors and if Snapper and Shoichi didn't install that feature on her ship, she wouldn't know either. It was almost easy to win, but so hard to keep the ship in one peace, but Maruko also had troubles, since she kept destroyed her ship more and more. At that Elen couldn't help but contact her to mock the girl, before passing the obstacle as well. But…both her and Reiji knew that it wasn't the end and that they would probably suffer some serious injures, because even if they stopped, their time was limited and would still get up in the explosion. "Let's do this! Out of all options we have, I chose the most dangerous one, but with this…we have chances to live! Let's hope that we won't die in hospital." Her voice showed her new found strength, before Elen actually turned on the turbo motors. The most stupid thing a pilot could do when the ship was nothing more than rubbish, but it seemed that she had a backup plan.

Even Maruko was surprised by what she did and followed her, since she wasn't going to let anyone defeat her, but it was too late. For both of them. Elen smirked in the last seconds, before actually closing her eyes and hoping that it would work, because at least Reiji had to be alive. "Sorry Byakuran…I broke my promise…If I'll be alive, I'll make up to you…" Then all the communication broke down and nobody responded. At that Elen took in a deep breath, before lighting the flame from her ring, hoping that it would be enough to protect them, even if it was barely. She closed her eyes, because as she expected, their ship exploded, along with Maruko's behind, but the crash hadn't been a gentle one. Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt something pierce her abdomen and that even made her laugh bitterly. It was over. But at least, she managed to protect Reiji, because he didn't seem that injured. Too bad that she didn't feel anything anymore, because until then, everything had been so fun and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye…Such a pity, but there was nothing that could be done.

"I'm sorry for being so reckless…"


	10. Close to death

**#10: Close to death**

* * *

Tragedies come in the worst moment of your life, taking you by surprise, yet this time it was no wonder that things were like this. From the very beginning it was something that it was supposed to happen sooner or later, especially with the damage that the ship took from all that reckless piloting, from hitting the wall countless times and being also a target. Beside, using the turbo motors wasn't such a good thing to do, not when there was the danger that an explosion could occur. Slowing would mean that the pressure on the ship would be too great and the change of speed could cause another error, taking into account that it was already ruined. But when things had to happen, nothing could change their course. Not even when you found out a solution, because in the last moment was too late, especially with a damaged ship. That only meant death. If somebody managed to survive, then the luck was on their side, but if the fire was too strong, nobody could ever save them.

That was Elen's case as well, because thanks to her anger, she drove recklessly and now the ship was destroyed, there was fire around them thanks to the explosion, but that wasn't the worst. Her eyes were teary, because it didn't matter that she was still alive and for now defied the death, because she was there because Reiji protected her in time. She was hurt as well, because the girl was lying in a pool of her own blood, thanks to those metal bars that went through her body, but she could have been dead if Reiji wouldn't have took the damage that was meant for her. If he hadn't interfered, she would have had something through her heart, with no chance of living. It was a wonder how he could manage to say his last words, before smiling like that. '_Live no matter what and don't waste your live!_' Elen felt guilty, because it was her fault, but she couldn't move. Her body wasn't listening to any of her commands and the pain was really strong, but there was nothing she could do. If she tried to move, nothing happened and there was no way she didn't think of not being able to walk ever again or use her upper body. The accident had been serious, but if she managed to live, there was no way she wouldn't get revenge for Reiji's death. Because that mocking note that fell from the torpedo told her that everything has been planned.

She was angered, but if somebody managed to get there on time and save her, she would ask Byakuran to help her, even if the recovery would be long. More than a year, she couldn't went missing, but it would be better for others to think that she was dead, so Elen could acquire more information and finish the experiment that Egil stole from her. Yet, her intentions weren't evil, because she wanted to develop it for strengthening their weapons, not for experimenting on humans, but there was also a reverse process, because she had been smart enough to erase some of the data. But…was she going to die there? If everything ended like that, Elen felt bad because she couldn't apologize properly to Byakuran, he had made her promise not to die. Despite that, she got injured and could lose her life any moment. She felt sorry even for Dino, because they were friends and she couldn't say 'good-bye to him' or even to those idiots in the Varia. It would be a pity to die like that, especially when she didn't settle anything with Hibari Kyoya, but thinking of him, made her even sadder, like something was really important and she couldn't see it.

Thinking about the cloud guardian, she couldn't help but smile weakly, because she remembered somebody like him in her last moments. They had been so cruel to each other, mocking the other and so on, but maybe he was really right about her. It hurt to move, but she had to go out of there if nobody was coming, no matter what, because she wasn't that weak. Elen refused to believe that her efforts would end there and that winning a race would mean her death. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be able to pilot again, but she wanted to live, even if she would be a mafia boss. "Too bad, Kyoya…I'm not stupid enough to give up half way…I'll prove you that I'm not a herbivore, so just don't die until I get back…" It was a wonder that she even managed to speak, but this time, Elen was really keen on living. She didn't want to die like that. Not after her life had been saved.

Elen's big problem was that she was too injured to even move, let alone try to get out of there. There was no way to escape, if somebody didn't come for them, but for how long would she have to stay like that? She was sure that soon enough she would lose conscience, because the pain was really too great for her to stand. It was a miracle that nothing has fallen on her further on, because that would mean the end, but for that she had to thank Reiji. But, there was no way she could do something to get out on her own, not only because her condition, but also because a wrong move would mean that every piece of the broken ship could fall and kill her or worsen the state of her body. Her voice wasn't that useful, since she could barely breathe and the taste of blood in her mouth was too strong for her liking. Elen was aware that if somebody didn't find her really soon, she would die there. Yet, she wasn't afraid of death, but it was painful to see that face again and again. To see Reiji's face, who lost his life in order to save hers.

Was she that close to death? Sure, she was really injured, but despite not being afraid of losing her life, Elen didn't want to die. It was…painful to know that her end would be like that, especially when she remembered all those faces. The faces of her friends and subordinates that were waiting for her to come back. But…now Italy seemed just a far away dream, but the worst was that she broke a promise. Elen knew that Byakuran couldn't be that happy with the fact that she could be dead, that she actually crashed. It was…something bitter that she was afraid to remember, because Elen didn't want to die like that, not after she promised him that in this world she'll keep living. It didn't matter that she didn't have that kind of power he held, because from the very beginning, she felt that there was something between them. A real strong bond that soon would have…vanished. Now…everything was too late, because even her vision started to blacken. It seemed that her luck ran out and now her life reached its end. It was stupid, but she felt like laughing, before closing her eyes, letting the darkness engulf her.

**-Italy, several days later-**

The critical situation hadn't changed at all, but Rayne was able to gain some control, with the help of other and for the moment they could rest in peace, but the problem was another. No matter how much he tried to contact his boss, Elen wouldn't answer at all. It was like…there was no possibility of getting in touch with her, but he couldn't help but wonder why. Dino managed to talk with her some day ago, but nobody could reach her now. As if she didn't want to talk with her, but he knew that something must have happened for her not to answer their calls. Not even Jolly could get in touch with her, no matter how hard he tried and from that he understood, he was the closest person to her. It was weird that she didn't want to talk even to him, but maybe the others knew something they didn't. Maybe the Vongola discovered something that they would tell at the meeting, because he understood that Sawada Tsunayoshi had something important to tell them. He hoped that it wouldn't be related to Elen, that she was fine.

He sighed, trying to think positive, despite being a mess with his nerves stretched to the maximum, especially with nobody speaking. Like they were waiting for something. To tell the truth, from what he saw, Jolly was a very calm and collected person, but this time even he lost his composure and seemed anxious, like something bad happened. He clenched his teeth, feeling annoyed thanks to the look on their faces, but nonetheless, he kept his mouth shut and waited for _somebody_ to actually speak. Yet…there was something wrong about everything there and it wasn't as if there was a traitor, but…it was like they would receive bad news about Elen. He could feel that, but Rayne refused to acknowledge that till the end, till he had enough proof. He took a deep breath, before looking at the screen. It seemed that the guy that was there was the one that the Vongola waited for, but he didn't understand why.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm glad that you could gather everybody here! So…how have you been?" If there were normal conditions, Rayne would have laughed at that, but he knew that something really bad was following and he was afraid of even asking. Yet, he looked how that man kept eating his ice-cream, like nothing was happening, but he knew that there was a reason behind that call. The strange thing was that nobody seemed to answer to his question, like they loathed him. He knew that it could have been related to the incident when he tried to take control of every parallel world, but now he _had changed_. Rayne was able to see that thanks to the years he spend with Egil, but…if not even the Vongola's boss or Xanxus were going to say anything, he could be the one that dared to ask him the _real_ reason for gathering them. "Hei! Tell me…I want to hear the real reason for why you gathered us here. It's it about boss? About…Elen?" From the change in his behavior, Rayne knew that he was right, especially when that smile disappeared, being substituted by a frown.

There was anxiety filling the room, but actually, everybody was silent, like nobody cared or wanted to pass that moment. He wanted to speak, because Elen was the only one that treated him nice, despite knowing that he was a criminal and didn't fear him. Even if the age difference was big, she considered him a human being, not a tool. Even if it hurt his pride to admit, despite not being liked by Jolly, even he accepted him and tried to get along for Elen's sake. The strangest thing was to see him lose his composure and snap like that. "Just tell us already! What's happening to our boss?! I…nobody could get in touch with her these days! You must know, right?" For Rayne it was strange to see him like that, but the boy had a point and he waited for an answer from that man. From what he remembered, he was Byakuran, one of the heads of the Millefiore famiglia, but that was not relevant. He wanted to know what happened with Elen, because something must have had occurred, since he bothered to gather everyone there. But the strangest thing was that even Hibari Kyoya was there, even if there was a big distance between them. The funny thing was that he was displeased to be there and he almost challenged everybody to annoy him.

"Hmm…you're quite observant, Jolly-kun…Indeed, it's about Elen-chan." Only by hearing her name, his attention went back to Byakuran who had such an expression…one that made Rayne swallow in vain, thinking of the worst, because that man was happy everytime. It didn't matter how he knew that, as long as he found out what happened to Elen. He tried to lie to himself that he was fine, despite his heart telling him that it was impossible. "To put it bluntly, she's _dead_." That word…That word made him feel like the world has ended, because it was impossible. She was a stubborn girl. Sure, she was mortal like everybody, but what could have happened there if she wasn't alive? Did she meet somebody stronger than her or what? Rayne didn't know how to react, the shock overwhelming him, but Jolly sure controlled himself better. He didn't like that idea; it was like everything has ended, because they didn't have a boss anymore and nobody wanted to be under the orders of Vongola. "Byakuran." Rayne turned a bit to look at Sawada's face, which was now very serious, but if he dared to say something wrong, there wouldn't be any hesitation before he killed him on the spot.

Rayne kept his mouth shut, wondering what was going that kid to say, but it was more hilarious than he thought it would be. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that killed her, because you still hadn't given up your stupid idea of controlling the parallel worlds! Just admit it!" Hearing all that crap, Jolly was the first one to start laughing crazily and Rayne had to admit that the theory was fucked up and Vongola was just trying to find a cause too fast. The worst was that Byakuran didn't even react and kept looking at him like he was insane, before actually speaking. He didn't expect somebody his caliber to actually accept that little game Sawada was pulling, but there was no way that shock didn't struck them really hard that time. Even Jolly who reacted faster than him was now petrified and didn't know what to say. They were at a loss of words, because it seemed that Byakuran knew more than they have thought. "My fault? I believe that you're wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran made a slight pause to take another spoon of ice-cream, before continuing. "It's Kyoya-kun's fault and of course, Squ-chan's~. They were the last persons that talked with Elen-chan before she died. I heard that they said very _rude_ things to her that made her act recklessly..." Rayne felt his blood boil, but it looked like Byakuran wasn't done and he still had things to add. It was better to hear everything before acting, because he felt like breaking the neck of some people. It didn't matter anymore if his actions were stupid or not. "Why don't you turn the TV and see with your own eyes? Hm~ I guess I'll leave for now. That was Elen-chan last wish before she _died_, so my job is done here. Bye-bye, Tsunayoshi-kun~."

To say that what he heard wasn't a shock…would be a great lie, because Rayne felt helpless more than ever. What could have happened that things went that far? He talked with her and she was _fine_. _Seemed_ fine. Maybe that was the key word and in reality Elen didn't feel that good. Why didn't he notice that earlier so he could help his boss, the person that could care less about all his crimes he committed and how he behaved back there? Part of that was his fault, but from what Byakuran just said, it looked like there were other persons that were at fault too, yet…if she was dead, there was no reason to kill them. Doing that…wouldn't bring Elen back no matter how hard he tried. But he realized that, thanks to his extended experience, but it seemed that Jolly was hurt. Far too much for thinking clearly, because he had to held the boy down, so he wouldn't do something stupid. He understood the boy's anger, but even if he let him act according to his instincts, nothing would change.

Of course, that it would have been better if Sawada Tsunayoshi would have kept his mouth shut, because that was the last string of his self-control. Rayne could be too cruel sometimes and now with all those things, especially the news about Elen's death…he was going to do something he could regret later, but there was something in Byakuran's tone that made him think twice. It didn't matter that the TV was turned on and they could see the exact moment of her death, because he understood what the Millefiore boss tried to tell them without making the Vongola suspicious. He felt the need to laugh, because Elen had always been somebody that knew how to make people think something, even if the truth was other. Now he had to take control over the family, even if it would be for a while. Yet, Rayne didn't want to see anybody from the Vongola there, not after what he just heard from Byakuran. He was aware that the situation between Elen and Hibari wasn't that good, but he must have made her feel really bad if she acted like that, yet…it was impossible to crash like that. He watched her one more time before this, by mistake and saw that she was skilled and that something was wrong. Something must have gone wrong.

"Vongola…just leave right now! Forget your stupid alliance! You think we're going to sign that shit when you're at fault that our boss died?! You're out of your mind then!" It was surprising to hear Jolly act like that, but he understood to a certain extend, yet he couldn't tell him his suspicions there, where the Vongola could listen as well. It was so hard to control that boy, because he was too angry, thankfully or not he was taken out by another member of the family. It was bad enough that he snapped like that, but he could not blow the cover that Byakuran made in order to make Jolly feel better. "He's right Sawada, so please leave before you die. I don't care that you have your guardians or that your assassination squad is here." That cruel smile he put on his made actually made Tsunayoshi shiver, because despite meeting different kind of peoples, he wasn't accustomed with Rayne's type. Somebody could care to day that he was scared of what could happen if he pushed his buttons too far. Rayne just waited that opportunity, because it would be easier, yet he knew that it wasn't the right time to start a conflict.

The worst was that Hibari Kyoya didn't even feel guilty and somehow it was better that Jolly was outside, because if he noticed, there were big chances of a fight resulting. There was no guarantee that the cloud guardian was going to stay and listen to the insults that were going to be addressed to him, because it wasn't in his character. Rayne sighed and thought of what they were going to do, because there was no way he would ask the help of the Vongola. If they were lucky, maybe they would manage to finish that ceaseless war before…Rayne just wanted to do that not only for himself, but also for Elen who only wished that there wouldn't be any victims thanks to that cruel experiment. Indeed, he was at fault for coming up with that fucked up idea of making the weapons more resistant towards flame pressure and even Elen blamed herself for actually putting it into practice, modifying it to such extend that there was a lot of data that Egil stole. Yet…she had the same purpose as him, thinking only about the weapons, not about human experiments. He could thank her for deleting some of the data and changing some files, so there would lack certain things really useful, because everything Egil did until then was a failure. It didn't matter that the people were alive, because the experiment wasn't perfected, yet, the worst thing was that they didn't know how to actually counter that. That man managed to make his lackeys immune towards their flame pressure.

Rayne glanced back at Sawada's guardians, because it seemed that they were keen on protecting their boss till the end, but that didn't matter in the end. They were only a few, compared to the huge number of people that were in the mansion. It would be suicide to start a ruckus there, but he knew that at least Sawada was smart enough to stay in his place, before he caused a conflict. "So? What are you waiting to leave? This isn't your mansion, Vongola, so the door is there. You know…that boy might end up killing you, but if you decide to stay even one more second, I won't stop him." That looked like an empty threat, but as expected of Hibari Kyoya, he couldn't keep his tongue, not after he felt threatened by somebody that he considered to be inferior. Yet, this time it seemed like Tsunayoshi had a brain and used it well when he stopped his guardian's attack, because one wrong move and he would be injured heavily. Not to mention that there were many people that would have their attention drawn by the noise and that could lead to a war between their families. That if they managed to get out alive of that room.

Of course that it wasn't wise to act like that, but Rayne had to do something about the Vongola, especially since he didn't like them at all. He knew everything about them, especially their progress over years, because he collected that type of information before and there wasn't a thing that he didn't know about them. The most annoying thing was he had nothing about Byakuran, because he was a man that knew how to do things in order not to let anything behind that would make his enemies gather information about him. But there was one more person beside Byakuran that he didn't know that much about. Elen. Despite practically living in the same house with her, he couldn't acquire anything useful that could serve him. As a proof, he knew little. "Hmm…do you need something else, Tsunayoshi? I believe that your job here is done, isn't it? I suggest that you'd get out through the back door. That way we'll avoid a fight between you and Jolly, because if the others found out...nobody would stop him." Rayne didn't say that only to scare Sawada, who was trembling for sure, because it was hard to keep his composure in that situation, but everything was true. He managed to find out how much they loved Elen.

That wasn't everything, because he also found out where her father was, but now it would be pointless to search for him, because nobody desired another leader. Rayne made sure of that by creating different theories that he presented to them. He almost got into a fight thanks to that, yet that showed that Elen was loved there and that they didn't need anybody else. The worst was that now, they were going to be an easy target for the human experiment that Egil conducted. For her guardians wasn't a problem, but there were people that couldn't defend themselves that well. "I'm…really sorry about this. I never wanted this to happen. My only intention has be-" Rayne had enough of his bullshit, because he stopped Sawada by starting to laugh insanely. That was so funny that he couldn't help but act according his instincts. Even if that was true, he didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. He could care less that there were people that looked at him as if he lost his mind, because he found it funny to hear an apology from him. It was also Vongola's fault for making them talk, knowing that Hibari and Elen didn't get along. "Sorry? Such a good joke…You're really pathetic…Get out of this house before I decide to kill you on the spot. You hypocrite. Out of my sight."

**-In the meanwhile, in France-**

The awkward silence was filling that hospital room, where Makoto was currently in. He was more than shocked when he saw what happened in front of him and it was so painful to remember everything, yet he was there, telling Kotaro the turn of the events in the last race. He was speechless hearing that Elen and Reiji died there, but Maruko managed to survive despite the explosion she was caught in. It was…unfair, but it would be so hard to tell Julie that, because she got attached to the other girl. Sure, she woke up two days ago, but she wasn't in the state of receiving that kind of news, but hiding it wasn't an option. She would notice that Elen and Reiji wouldn't come to visit her and she would ask about them. It was worse to leave her in the darkness than telling her the truth. It would be a powerful blow that could destroy her emotionally, because Julie cared about Elen. They also felt guilty, despite knowing that it wasn't something they could avoided even if they were there, because from what they heard from Makoto, she wasn't listening to anyone.

"You're…getting out of hospital today, right? We should visit Julie and tell her…" His voice was wavering, because to be honest, it was still unbelievable that Elen and Reiji died. That they weren't alive anymore. Didn't they said at the beginning, after that stupid meeting that after one of them wins the race, they would go to celebrate together? Now…it was only a dream. A far away and impossible dream, because nothing could be done anymore. Makoto sighed and thought that it was going to be difficult for those in Italy when they would learn of her dead. Especially if those were the people that most cared about her, because he understood that feeling. In their hometowns, there were also people that loved them and would suffer if something bad happened to them. "You're sure it's good to tell Julie about what happened? He could find out later…we could say that Elen had to leave to Italy because there was an emergency…" It was the lamest excuse they could ever make, but they also thought of Julie's health, because the doctor prohibited them to give her that kind of news. However, it was surprising to see Byakuran there, entering his room, especially when he didn't know him. Only Makoto met him twice, but Kotaro was clueless about his identity.

"You shouldn't worry that much about Julie-chan~. She took the news of Elen-chan's death better than you could imagine. She's a strong woman~." Makoto was speechless, because he had no idea that none of them would tell Julie that, but Byakuran. It seemed that he didn't hesitate as much as he did and maybe they doubted Julie. It was a bit infuriating that he did that without telling them first, but in the end, Byakuran did what it was fair and he wasn't a coward like them. On the other hand, Kotaro was confused, because he didn't know that man and why he told Julie that thing when it wasn't his duty, but he couldn't voice his question, because Makoto seemed to guess that he wanted to ask that. "He's…a friend of Elen. I think you've heard of the Millefiore famiglia, right? He's the boss…Byakuran." To say that Kotaro's face was funny was a big mistake, because his expression was priceless. He wouldn't have imagined that somebody like him would actually come to visit him. Him out of all people. Because Kotaro was sure that Byakuran didn't even know his name, because he was a mere subordinate, nothing too important that he should remember. And yet… "Hm? Something the matter, Kotaro-kun~?

Makoto was accustomed by now with Byakuran's way of talking, because Elen told him about that and it wasn't something new, but Kotaro was surprised and he didn't know what to say or think about it. They didn't know each other and he couldn't understand why that man treated him with such familiarity when they could be enemies. Even that friendly atmosphere made him wonder why he was acting that nice, but he was that innocent. Unlike other people, Kotaro couldn't see though that façade and offenly he mistook that fake kindness with the real thing. "Hei, stupid. Don't get this wrong. He's as dangerous as he seems, so don't trust that smile. If you're not careful, you can die." But Kotaro couldn't believe that what Makoto told him was true, because it was impossible, yet despite being aware that he should trust the look of a person, he couldn't help it. Yet, before he had the chance of speaking, Byakuran looked at him directly and it was then when he felt that he shouldn't trust him so easily. Yet…his looks was so deceiving…But how could have he missed that aura Byakuran had around him? He was no ordinary person, but maybe he was as hopeless as other told him he was.

"You hurt me with your words, Makoto-kun…" Byakuran put a hurt look on his face, but Makoto wasn't fooled by that and instead of apologizing, he frowned, before replying to that. "Sure, I did…Do you have any feeling to begin with? I don't understand how Elen could put up with you…" Kotaro listened to both of them without saying anything, yet Byakuran seemed unaffected by that statement. Instead…he looked at them, his smile widening, like he knew something vital, they didn't. "Don't you want to find out how? For that Kotaro-kun and Julie-chan must be completely healed, so…we'll see each other then." He made a slight pause before existing the room. Byakuran looked into Makoto's eyes, continuing his phrase. "You'll find out then how Elen-chan put up with me~."


	11. Sweet memory

**#11: Sweet memory**

* * *

For most people, it's usually hard to cope with one's death, especially if that person is somebody very dear to them. There is also the regret they have for not saying everything they wanted on time and for being left without chances to do so. It was difficult to understand how such thing could have happened or why were they chosen to die when they were that young, but…death doesn't make a difference. It doesn't matter if you are young or old, healthy or sick, rich or poor. If it's the right time, then she will come and take you without giving you a chance to oppose. The guilt is also present to make one feel worse than he or she is already feeling. That was also Rayne's case, because he slipped his chance to thank Elen for her kindness, for not thinking of him as a demon or worse as a heartless murderer. She was the first person to treat him like a human being, despite everything that was being said about him. Yet, he felt bad because she was dead, because he was unable to protect her. It wasn't his fault that she died, but there was that overwhelming guilt that kept devouring him day by day. As one of her guardian, he had failed. But it would have been better if he was the only one that felt that miserably, yet that wasn't possible. There was somebody else that cherished Elen as much or even more than he was.

It was surprising how her death made him and Jolly to get along and have a nice relationship without fights or rude arguments thrown to each other. But unlike him, Rayne knew how to put a tough façade, because somebody had to take control of the family, even if he wasn't the boss. Elen wouldn't have wanted them to be sad over her death, especially if they weren't involved, but that was plainly impossible. Not when Byakuran said that she wasn't alive anymore so easily, as if it didn't matter at all. Yet, there was something that he knew, because it was weird to make the offer of leading their family until everything was settled. Rayne was sure that the Millefiore boss knew something they didn't, but it was dangerous to push his buttons too much. In the end, he was stronger than them and it wouldn't take too much to get rid of everyone he wanted. But for the moment there was nothing that could be done, especially in Elen's case, because she was no longer alive, no longer their boss. It hurt. It hurt too much to bear that guilt alone, but he felt bad for that child that suffered that much because of her death. It was hard enough to deal with the news that were given that brutally, to have to listen to the crap that others were saying to him.

Rayne tried to calm down, but it was almost impossible and not even smoking could calm him down, because the voices were growing louder with every second. His self-control wasn't fragile, but he was worried for that child and of course that his nerves were down and to hear so much yelling was bad even for him. It reminded him of those bad moments from his life that he tried to erase, but now it seemed like that wouldn't ever happen. There was no way he could do that, not now that he would have to face Egil within such short time, because Elen wasn't there anymore. Rayne was convinced that he would have to leave because nobody there, beside Jolly wanted him there. It was as if he was a pest they tried to get rid of, but that thought made him laugh, because it didn't matter anymore. As long as he didn't cause trouble to that poor child everything was fine, because Egil still needed him and if he managed to get his trust back, it would be easy to destroy his organization from within. He inhaled that toxic smoke once more, almost feeling the urge to laugh, since he remember that Elen wasn't agreeing with that bad habit of his, saying that it was bad for his health.

**-Flashback-**

The starless night made him feel as if there wasn't going to be a second day, but that didn't matter anyway. He wasn't a normal human, but a puppet in the hands of his master that could decide anytime if he lived or died, if he was useful or not. Rayne could understand the fear that his simply presence gave, but that wasn't his fault. It was either to obey the orders or lose everything he had and he was sick or seeing people dying in front of him because of him own powerlessness. Not even the light given by the moon made him feel better, even if in the past that would have had effect, but now everything had lost its magic. The worst was that he couldn't control anything anymore. He wasn't his own owner anymore, but as long as his family was alright, that didn't matter. Rayne wanted his mother to be happy, along with his little sister no matter what. It was enough that they had to see how his father was murdered in front of them because of the mafia. If there was something he could do to protect them, then he would do it. But…the guilt of not lying to them, of not being to see his little sister made him anxious everytime he saw Egil's daughter. She was older by one year than his sister, but by looking at her, the desire to see his family grew by every second.

It wasn't a bad thing that from time to time he kept an eye on her. After all he was older than her by four years and he received orders to protect her with his life if necessary, but even if that happened, Rayne couldn't understand why she was treated that bad. He saw that after her mother's death everything changed drastically, yet she didn't complain once of the bad treatment she received from her father. Wasn't he supposed to take her of her more than ever, because her mother was dead? That's what a parent is supposed to do, but he looked only in disgust at her, as if it would have been better if she died along with her poor mother. But he never pried, since that wasn't his business, because he wasn't there to ask question, but to obey the orders he received, no matter how irrational they were. Even if he was being kept as a tool, nothing more than that and never being treated as a human being, Rayne didn't care, because his efforts wouldn't be useless. His family would be protected and that was his sole wish. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if he wanted to see them, there was no way he could ask for that, since it was one of the conditions Egil required in order to help him. Rayne had to admit that his boss was a cruel man.

But his pace of thought had been disturbed by the light steps that were heard behind him and he guessed that it would be better to be safe then sorry. Keeping his cigarette in his mouth, Rayne pulled out the gun he held in his jacket, before turning around and pointing it at the person that was sneaking behind his back. It was useless to say that he was shocked to see that the daughter of his boss was wondering at that late hour and he almost killed her, but the most surprising thing was that she didn't seemed surprised by the fact that he pointed a gun at her almost shooting her. Her eyes were looking as if she desired that, but there was no way he would be that stupid to pull the trigger, since that could bring him great troubles with Egil and he didn't need any. Rayne put his gun back into his jacket, before sitting on the stairs again, with his back turned to that girl. The worst was that he didn't want to see anybody or deal with somebody, because he didn't personally know her, so Rayne wasn't sure if she was a spoiled brat, but he made no move after she sat near him, on the stairs. Despite ignoring her completely, he kept looking from the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was staring at the moon, as if something good would happen, yet he knew that wasn't the case.

"Why didn't you shoot? Is it because I'm his daughter or what?" Rayne was taken aback by her question, especially since she wasn't looking at him, but asking as if she was talking to herself, but he wondered. How come that he didn't kill her? If he did that he could make up a lie and say that she was murdered by one of Egil's enemies and that he killed that person. That way maybe he could free himself and return to his former life, to stay again with his mother or sister, yet…he never pulled the trigger. It wasn't that hard, especially since she was a little, defenseless girl. She wouldn't be able to oppose him even if she tried. It wasn't the thoughts of his sister that stopped him, but something else. Rayne didn't know what exactly, but it probably was the compassion he felt for her. It passed only a week since she lost her mother in that horrible accident, so that was probably the cause of not being able to shoot. Rayne sighed, still not able to answer her question, more likely because he wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone and he hoped that she'd eventually leave if he didn't pay attention to him, yet once again, he was wrong. "You could take revenge by killing me, you know? Or are you going to tell me that you don't hate Egil for killing your mother and sister? Or ordering somebody to murder your father…Are you that heartless as they say you are?"

His mind was slowly processing what he just heard, because if felt so unreal, that Rayne refused to believe what that girl said to him. If that was true, why was she telling him that instead of keeping her mouth shut and use the opportunity to have a good servant that would protect her? Yet, that was something he could care less, because before he had time to control himself, his rage already took control of his body. By the time he realized what he was doing, he was already pinning the daughter of his boss to the stairs, with one hand around her throat, practically chocking her. He was too angry to even stop himself, because he couldn't describe what he felt for his own family, it was something that he cherished too much to know that it was gone. That even the last string of his sanity was gone. Rayne could care less that her hands were trying to shove his away, that he was remaining without oxygen. It was cruel of him to think that her death would solve anything, but he wanted revenge, he wanted to calm himself. The thought of being used as nothing but a tool when his family was already dead disgusted him, yet he knew that nothing would result if he killed that girl. His mother, his sister and father wouldn't come back to life if he decided to kill her. In the end, nothing good would come out of it.

Having his sanity back, Rayne let her go, occupying his spot on the stairs once more. He didn't know what to do or say, because he was aware of the fact that she wasn't guilty that her father was a criminal. He ruffled his hair and lighted another cigarette, looking at that shivering girl that was coughing from the lack f air. He went overboard and almost killed somebody innocent, but wasn't that his job? Why would ending her life make any difference to him? Maybe because they were the same? Indeed, she didn't lose her father, but everything changed after her mother's death. It was as if she was alone, because that bastard didn't take care of her. Letting out a sigh, Rayne took of his jacket and dropped it on her shoulders, looking away once more. It was the first time that somebody sit next to him and even after he tried to kill her, she kept being there without being afraid for her life. He decided that she was a strange girl if she was able to stay there, with a person that almost took her life. But maybe it was right to apologize, because in the end, she was also a victim there, not somebody that deserved to die. "…Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to act that rough with you, but what you told me pushed me over the edge. Feel free to complain to your dad, I won't stop you."

He could still her coughing slightly and for a moment he felt guilty for acting like a complete jerk with a girl, but there was nothing he could do. "I won't say anything to him. I don't want to. It's your right to be angry, you know? My father hurt you too much for my own liking. I'm really sorry for everything he did to you and your family." Rayne was taken aback thanks to her words and turned his head to look at her, because it was strange that she was apologizing for something she didn't even do, but he didn't interrupt her. This time he listened till the very end what the girl wanted to tell him, because it was too weird to be the daughter of an important man and not complain if somebody tried to kill you. For him that was strange, but Rayne was pretty calm right now and continued to listen to her words that made him give up the need for revenge and the desire to kill Egil. "I know. Words are nothing to what you feel right now, but could you please stop thinking about revenge? I don't do this to save Egil…I don't love him…I just don't want you to become hurt even more. Ending his life will destroy you even more." This time Rayne started to laugh as if he was crazy because she was right. That girl was right with everything she said, but she couldn't see a reason to act like that in those moments, yet he knew better.

Rayne put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit, after he had finally stopped from laughing and saw that she wasn't lying. She had been honest the whole time and didn't flinch when he touched her. He was sure tat she was a strange girl for staying with him that long, especially when he was a murdered, but maybe that was what defined her. Without thinking twice of his acting, he pulled her in his arms, probably out of consideration, because she was trembling, since it wasn't exactly warm outside and looked at her. It was odd how a simple girl could mess him that much, just because she was different from other peoples and treated him as a human. It was such a laughable situation, because she was the first one to do so and he had to admit that it felt really nice. Yet…he didn't even know her name despite being in the same house with her. Rayne was aware only of the fact that she was Egil's daughter and nothing more. "Hei…what's your name? I guess you don't want to be called girl or brat." Rayne saw that she frowned when he said that and he wondered what he did wrong, because until now, everything seemed to go fine, but he wasn't prepared to be spoken like that. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before requesting my name? It's proper to do so…"

It was funny how one girl could make him feel alive again, but she was right with what she said. Yet, he was going to answer her, because she was sure somebody interesting. "Just call me Rayne…That's enough, I guess. Now…tell me you name, girlie…" Rayne didn't know that she could actually behave like that, but seeing her frown the second time made him laugh once more, because it was funny to see that. It was as if she didn't receive the candy she deserved. And still, he couldn't stop himself from ruffling her hair more, because she was so different from other people. "…Elen. Beside…don't you know that smoking it's bad for your health?" He blinked because she was actually scolding him for smoking, but in the end, she was right. Elen was right when she said that smoking was bad for his health, yet he couldn't just stop so suddenly. It would take a while to do so. He let out a soft laugh, before getting up and pulling her to stay on her own feet. Not only that it was late, but it was also cold and if she stayed any longer, Rayne was sure that Elen would catch a cold. "Whatever you say, but go back to your room. You'll catch a cold and it's pretty late for you to be awake." Rayne expected her to say something like before, but instead of that, Elen just nodded in agreement and he couldn't help but let out a small smile. She was really something. It was weird to accompany her to the door of the house, because she asked him to do so, only to receive his jacket back there. He guessed that she was really cold. "Uhm…thank you. I hope I'll see you more, since I know that I was right and you're not like everybody thinks you are…" With that, he watched as she went into the house, but everything that happened still surprised him to no end.

**-End of flashback-**

It had been so nice to remember about that period, because she was still alive and he wished that she would be even now, but there was nothing Rayne could do to bring her back to life. Yet, he could continue what she started and finish off Egil and even protect those for whom she cared about. Even if that meant to work under the orders of Byakuran, he could agree with that as long as in the end he could accomplish Elen's goal of destroying Egil. He wanted to do that in her memory, but if the family stayed disbanded as it was, it would be hard. Maybe harder than he thought. It was then when he really taken into account the fact of accepting Byakuran as their new boss, because he could do that, even if it was only thanks to the fear he could inspire them. Yet, that business could wait till later, because he couldn't cope anymore with that senseless yelling, not when he knew how hurt Jolly was thanks to Elen's death. He threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it, before exiting his room to make all that noise cease. He was sick of that and if needed, he would scare that brat that dared to act smart when it wasn't the case. Rayne was aware of the fact that during times like this, Jolly couldn't do too much, because as that child said, it was the first time he lost somebody. He understood how hard it was to accept that Elen was no longer alive.

Of course that the noise increased with every step he took, but he didn't know what to expect, because the whole discussion was about him. Rayne paused for a bit and listened to hear what they were saying, because he was interested into finding out the opinion the others had. That could be useful in order to plan his next move and take control over them. Somehow he didn't care that much if they were afraid of him or thought that one wrong move could mean their death, because there was no reason for him to care anymore. Rayne was aware that Byakuran could be scarier and could do things worse than he could ever think of, so it would be funny to see everybody who was so keen on getting rid of him feel that anxiety. He knew that people tended to be careful around guys like that and for once he was glad that somebody like Byakuran was going to take control. Yet, Rayne wanted to know the real reason for that, because he doubted that it was out if generosity. He could bet that there was something really important that the Millefiore boss didn't tell them, only to make the Vongola feel guilty for something he didn't know. It wouldn't be easy to find out, because it wasn't like Byakuran was a guy that would say what was on his mind without requesting something in exchange. But if there was something more about Elen that he had to said, then he would accept the fact that he was going to be their new boss. In the end it didn't matter anyway, since even he was better than Egil, who could use that opportunity to become the boss once more.

He took a deep breath in, amused by the fact that he heard those things that were said countless times to him that it no longer affected him, yet Rayne was surprised to see that it was Jolly who was defending him. He laughed silently, since he was really wrong about him, thinking that he was only a selfish brat that doesn't know anything about people, bu in the end, he was proved wrong. But it was enough that he had to hear that crap to make that boy stand up for him, despite being affected by Elen's death so much. "If you have something against me, why don't you tell me know? Stop acting as a coward and involve others just because you can't handle the problem yourself…" His voice was bored, yet he was mocking that girl because it was a method to hide how annoyed he was and somehow control himself not to say something bad. But he wasn't such a mannered guy that would keep his mouth shut even if he was right. Rayne couldn't help but start to laugh, surprising not only that subordinate, but also Jolly, who didn't know what to say or do. "Fine! I hate you! I don't understand why boss wanted to keep you here when you're nothing but a filthy criminal! I'm sure that you caused her death! Elen was stupid to believe in somebody like you!" His laugh stopped and his eyes were giving away his criminal intent that made that girl back off, since she was sure scared of him. Yet, Rayne was not that kind to let her off after spurting up that nonsense about Elen. Indeed, she was really kind, but stupid…she was far from it.

Before anybody had time to react, Rayne pulled her hair roughly, bringing her face close to his, but before this, he asked Jolly what her name was. Of course that the boy was too shaken to respond, because that as the first time he lost somebody dear to him, yet Rayne wasn't in a good mood. "Listen here you stupid girl. I could care less what you say about me! I'm already accustomed, but if your dirty mouth dares to say one word against Elen, I'll kill you. Don't toy with my patience. I have none left." With that he let her go, but the force made the girl stumble on her own feet and fall to the ground. He scared her really bad, but if that was what it took to make them listen to him and do whatever he said, he was fine with that option either. It didn't take long until he left the room, taking Jolly with him, since he was the youngest out there. Sighing, he stopped once they were in his room and it was then when he noticed that look on that boy's face. Rayne made him sit on the couch and he sat next to him, this time not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to act with him, especially since they hated each other till now. Maybe that was the only good thing that resulted out of Elen's death. That and nothing more.

"Why did it have to be her? I mean, there were thousands of people there, so why Elen? It's not like she was a bad person…She didn't deserve to die…" Rayne knew that everything Jolly said was true, but they could do nothing about that. It wasn't in their power to bring Elen back. In that matter…they were powerless. Without really thinking about what to do, he tried to think of something that would make him feel better, but there was no such thing. The loss was too great for words to help with anything. Yet, that wasn't over. They were alive and they could do something about every little thing. They could continue what Elen started, but it was going to be hard with Jolly in that state. "Listen here kid…I don't know what to say to you, but think! Elen would hate to see you like this. We're alive, aren't we? In that case, we should finish what she started before she left to France, don't you think?" It was a cruel way of saying things, but that was the best he could do. It was better to be blunt about it then try to sugar-coat everything. The result would have been bad anyway that way. Rayne was aware of the fact that when somebody experience the death of a dear person, it would be hard for them to accept that fact and recover fast. He had the same experience, he could understand Jolly.

The most surprising thing was to see that he was crying, but that was normal. That tough façade he put was nothing but a mere shield meant to protect him from the bad things that were happening. Yet, Rayne expect Jolly to break this soon, but it was better if he did that now and not later. This way he could become stronger little by little. It was a difficult process, but he was sure that Jolly would finish it. "Maybe…but do you really think we should continue with this…? We don't have her as our boss anymore…Who's going to take the post? I can't do it…" Rayne sighed, somehow knowing that the question was going to pop out sooner or later. How was he going to explain to that child that Byakuran was going to be their boss, that there was no saying in that no matter how hard he tried. He looked away for a moment, before thinking how to say that, because it wasn't easy to talk with somebody that was still sulking. Not that he wasn't, but he just didn't show it. "Byakuran is going to become our boss…We have no say in this. It's like he knows something we don't. I tried to make him tell me, yet he didn't. That man is really scary when he wants to…" It was something to hear that from Rayne, but Jolly was agreeing with him. The Millefiore boss was really dangerous and he didn't plan on dying because he angered him. Yet, it was weird to know that he was going to become their boss, since their families had nothing in common. He was sure that Elen didn't even know him too much to say that they were mere acquaintances.

"Why did you got into a fight with that girl for me? You shouldn't cause yourself troubles." Rayne didn't mean to say those words like that, but there was no way he could take them back, yet he expected Jolly to be angry, but he wasn't. He noticed the lost look he had on his face and kept his mouth shut, waiting for the boy to say something, since he seemed in deep thought, trying to figure out what to say. For somebody like Jolly, Rayne couldn't understand how it came that Elen accepted him into her family, but maybe it was thanks to his family working there. "It's because…the whole time Elen was right. You're not the person people think you are…I just couldn't stand hearing how bad they talked about you. Does it bother you…?" Seeing his expression, Rayne couldn't help but start to laugh, because it was really funny, yet he had to admit that the boy was really something. To defend somebody with whom recently he was fighting was something. Yet, he could not say that it bothered him, but it was better if that boy didn't have enemies because of him. He noticed everytime how people looked at him and heard how bad they spoke of him. For Rayne though, that didn't matter anymore, since they talk valued nothing for him. "It doesn't, but I don't want you to get into troubles with others because of me. You may be a guardian, yet you're not that strong, isn't it? Now tell me…who was the girl with whom you were fighting?"

For a moment, Rayne saw the hesitation in his look, so that meant that she was somebody that could bring him troubles. Well, that boy had a thing for getting into troubles, like that day when he insulted almost everyone from the Vongola family. Xanxus for sure wasn't happy, but he was glad that the Ninth was there and things didn't end up with a fight, but now was different. "Carmine Wahlen…commander of assassination squad. I guess that she still resents Elen for trying to remove her from her post…I head that she wanted to make you their leader. Now she hates us both…" Rayne knew that she was a mere girl, for him it wouldn't be a problem. There were worse persons he dealt with, especially in those absurd missions, but if she were to do something against Jolly, that boy couldn't protect himself for the moment. Maybe it would be good to help him train and become stronger so he could stand for his own and also try to keep his blunt personality in control. His manner of saying whatever was on his mind was going to kill him one day and for whatever reason, Rayne wanted to prevent that. Now that he thought…maybe that was the reason why Elen took him in her family. To protect him.

Rayne knew that if he didn't take up some measures, Jolly would end up hurt, because if that girl was the head of the assassination squad, things could get out of his control. Yet, it didn't matter anymore, because he was going to do something and for sure, from what he heard, Byakuran hated when somebody disobeyed his orders. It would be easy to bring her troubles and take the post from her. "If you want…I can help you become stronger…and control your habit of saying whatever it crosses your mind." Rayne didn't want to force him do what he didn't want, because he hated to do that. For years he kept doing things against his will and it wasn't the most pleasant thing to do. "Really? Then…please help me…I want to become somebody that can stand on his own…This way I'll be able to thank Elen for what she did for me…" Rayne smiled, because Jolly was indeed resolved to do that, he could see that in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you're ready, but so you know…I won't go easy just because you're a child, now, let's go. We shouldn't waste time anymore."


	12. Cruelness of time

**#12: Cruelness of time**

* * *

**One year later, Italy**

Time often passes too fast for somebody to notice all the changes from his life, but the memories remain deep buried at the bottom of their hearts. The pleasant and the ugly ones. It's almost like a rule they had unconsciously set up, but that helped them survive and surpass many obstacles. Despite their growth, the scars are still there, along with the knowledge their gathered over time, but in the mafia life, death will be always followed by sadness, by grief and pain. Life is almost too expensive to be afforded if you are not careful enough, but that is what one must take care of himself, without involving those dear too him. If that happens, the cruel fate will pay them back and destroy whatever or whoever they loved most. It was a vicious cycle of the life. There were very few people that could defy it and live a happy life.

One year passed without anybody noticed when that happened, but a lot of things changed during that time and almost nobody remained the same. Not even Jolly, who was just an experienced boy that was favored by their late boss. He became a fine man, somebody that found his place in the mafia world, that overcame his weakness and became stronger in order to keep the family united. Even Rayne, who was almost unreachable changed a bit and became more reliable. His cold attitude melted a bit and he got along with more persons than before, but there was something he never allowed to change. His strong personality, his authority over them. It was important to keep their in their previous position if he wanted to maintain the unity between them, at least until Egil was dead. There were a lot who fought for the same cause and unbelievable, he had to accept Byakuran decision to make the Vongola their allies. Jolly had been against the idea the whole time, but in the end they had to agree with that. It was hard, because peace was what lacked between them and the guardians and of course, the Varia. There was an open conflict that manifested by itself everytime they were alone.

The most hard thing was to accept that they had to see Byakuran as their leader, since the majority thought that he would be the wolf that would eat them whole in a couple of months. But that never happened despite their supposition, yet everybody was aware of his true nature. Despite that, Rayne learnt to get along with the Millefiore boss, because in the end, he was the one who ordered them to do certain things and not even once they failed their missions. That if none of the Vongola were involved. When that happened, it seemed that only Byakuran found amusement in the casualties they caused, unlike a certain Vongola boss who strongly disagreed with their behavior. Of course that it was funny for him since he wasn't the one that did all that paperwork, but in time, Rayne and Jolly leant to deal with that. As hard as it seemed in the first days and as frightening as Jolly found Byakuran, in the end they understood that he was just like that and unless you angered him, you had nothing to fear.

Still, after Carmine Wahlen had been removed from her post as the boss of the assassination squad and Jolly took her place, the rivalry between them grew bigger. There wasn't a single they when they didn't argued. Well, she was the one that started a fight, but ended up with her mouth shut, because during that year, Jolly matured pretty much and learnt to control himself. He was no longer the child that acted on his own impulses, but tried to end up the conflict on a peaceful manner, despite how much she tried to make him react and that way Byakuran would give her back her post. Unfortunately, that never happened and their confrontation seemed to amuse Rayne to no end, even more when Jolly came back with a sour face, thanks to how much Carmine managed to annoy him.

Yet, he had been crazy enough to confront Byakuran about something after he eavesdropped unintentionally. For a moment he thought that it meant his end, but now he had to keep that secret, but Rayne felt better after finding it out. A lot of things became clear for him, even if he couldn't say one thing of what he heard, because pretty soon, everybody would know. He couldn't stop thinking of their expressions after they would find out what Byakuran was hiding, especially when they would se with their own eyes. But for now he had to be careful and stop thinking of that, because Mukuro was a sly bastard that did his best to find on his on what was happening. Sometimes Rayne would find amusing the fact that he tried to make him speak, but nothing worked in the end. It was just lost time.

Even if a year had passed, he still hated to be in front of the Vongola mansion or inside, even if it was related to business. He couldn't stand them, but he had strict orders of not causing trouble to them, so even if he didn't like that he had to submit. It was really hard when he met Hibari Kyoya, because he kept stepping on his nerves, let alone Xanxus with his spoiled attitude. It was like he was going to circus, not to a mansion of mafia people. Rayne sighed, finally entering, but instead of meeting the characteristic noise, the silence made him shiver, thinking that something really bad must have happened if nobody was making any noise. For a second he felt the need to laugh, because it was weird to see that weird atmosphere, yet probably, everybody was punished for something they did. Or that's what he thought, because a loud thud made him take a step back, wondering what could have happened.

Sighing, Rayne, despite his reluctance, went to see what was happening and as expected, there was a stupid fight between Hibari and Mukuro. Well, he understood him in that matter, since the mist guardian kept living in their house and wasting their money. It was amusing to see those two fights, especially when the result was known to everybody, but the most bothered person was Sawada, since his mansion was the one that got destroyed everytime. For know, he sure knew that if Elen would be there, despite her calm demeanor, the measure she would take would be drastic. It really seemed that Sawada wasn't a person fit to be Vongola tenth, no matter how hard Reborn trained him.

When he was in front of Tsunayoshi's office, he didn't bother to knock, but felt like laughing from the scene in front of him. Sure, that was a bad habit, Elen scolded him a lot of times, yet he could do that to others. "Hei, Hei, take it easy, brat. Or should I say that you should go to your bedroom?" Despite the countless warnings from Gokudera Hayato, Rayne never stopped to make fun of the brat. For him it was so amusing to tease him like that. But today he didn't come for trivial things, but because some documents needed to be seen by him, yet he thought it was pointless, since Sawada wasn't in the mafia for a long time. He lacked the necessary experience, no matter what others said. He kept his opinion, because it didn't matter that he was young, since Elen had also been almost the same age as him, but the difference between the two could be seen. If he compared Tsunayoshi with Byakuran, the gap was even bigger, since he had even more experience, thanks to the traveling to the parallel worlds.

Rayne saw that Kyoko was now blushing, but things like that made him feel so bored, that he couldn't hide his yawn and instead of greeting her, he sat on one of the chair, before throwing the papers on Sawada's desk. "Look on them, but be fast, unlike you, we also work." Now he was using his normal tone, a bored yet threatening one, but Rayne was aware of the fact that Tsunayoshi didn't fear him. For a reason or other, he didn't like that, because he thought that everybody was good and shit like that. He didn't mind to control himself being in the presence of a girl, but that was the sole thing that stopped him from snapping and showing Sawada that he shouldn't be so stupid and trust people so easily. Instead of saying anything, Rayne waited for him to finish, crossing his arms and still listening to the noise that Hibari and Mukuro made. He didn't even want to imagine the reason for their dispute, but it could have been anything. They were at each other's throats even for a glass of water.

"I think it too dangerous…I can't approve this plan of yours. Was it Byakuran that came with this idea? Tell him that I'll send him by version tomorrow." Rayne was sure that Sawada would refuse to do that, but he also understood that Byakuran send him because the guardians tolerated him better than they did with him. Rayne knew the reason and couldn't blame them, but he preferred a boss like Byakuran than somebody as inexperienced as Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Look, very well if you have plenty of time on your hands, but we don't. If you want to life a peaceful life, just retreat! The mafia world isn't for somebody as you!" Rayne was prepared to leave and got up from the chair, taking back the documents he threw on the desk. He couldn't stay any second there with somebody as oblivious as him. It stepped on his nerves and he could care less if Sawada was really a strong guy, but his way of thinking was really stupid. "Then you want to kill all your people? Do you want them to share the same fate as Elen?!"

Rayne knew that something inside him snapped when he heard that brat using Elen's same so casually, but he had to calm himself. "The next time you say that name, the post of the Vongola boss would be free…Don't make another mistake, _stupid brat_." His words were harsh, but Sawada Tsunayoshi had no right to speak like that, as if he was the one leading them. Just because he managed to defeat the Vindice didn't mean that he could order everybody around. In his eyes, he was only a child that thought that everything could be solved by smiling. He felt so angry, that seeing Gokudera Hayato didn't help him. Sure, the storm guardian also matured and his short temper was in control, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do anything to protect his beloved boss. That was also Rayne's case, since he would have done everything to protect Elen, but he trusted her to be strong enough and to ask for help if she really needed it. Because she proved them that she was a strong woman, even if sometimes that tough façade would crack and she'd need their help.

He ignored him, but that didn't mean that their glares wouldn't rival each others, as usual. Rayne was glad that soon enough that situation would end and the outcome would be amusing to him. He wanted to see their faces when they saw what Byakuran had in store for them.

**-Byakuran's villa, France-**

Makoto hated that he had to stay in Byakuran's mansion, but that was a special request from somebody and therefore he accepted, but he was worried for Julie. After she had been discharged from hospital, she didn't contact any of them and he knew that she needed some comfort, because her life had been destroyed to the point of no return. Not only that she wouldn't be able to participate in a race, but she also had to retreat from the mafia world. Of course that he thought that it was better than dying, like what happened with Elen and Reiji, when their aircraft exploded and nobody could do anything to them, but that girl was too stubborn for her own good. Everybody had their dark past, sure, but if she could be alive, she should be glad. Makoto wondered if Byakuran had been too cruel with his choice of words, because she left crying, but in the end, he was aware that Byakuran had been right.

He ruffled his hair and finally sat on the couch, crossing his arms, because he knew that Byakuran wanted to tell them something, yet only he and Kotaro were their. Julie was somewhere where they couldn't' find her, since despite trying there was no trace of her. Sure, Makoto thought of the worst as well, because she could have been killed or committed suicide, because her state of mind was really frail then, but he tried to think that she only needed some time alone. But he hated that he had too stay with that white haired devil who often teased him with things he shouldn't know.

"Have an idea of what he wants to tell us? I'm kinda bored here…" Makoto shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't really know what Byakuran planned for them. No matter how hard he thought, there was no result and he gave up, because it was futile to try and think what Byakuran had in store for them. It was a mystery. "No idea…he's the only one who knows, so I hope he's going to move faster and come at once…" In that entire year while they stayed at his mansion, Byakuran didn't tell them anything related to Elen, despite his promise. He just said that he never promised anything, since he couldn't remember, but Makoto knew better. Despite their curiosity, they didn't want to die so young because they defied him. Even if he kept hiding the truth, both Makoto and Kotaro thought that it was better than dying. They knew that Byakuran was a dangerous man, despite how he usually acted. They knew he had a bad reputation.

Kotaro on the other hand was exhausted, since till then he trained, but he was called by a servant who told him that Byakuran wanted him in the lounge, so he hurried, but now…He had stopped without a reason and needed sleep, because he was tired, yet they had to wait for his majesty to appear. He thought of going to his room to sleep, but Kotaro was smart enough not to defy Byakuran or make him angry, since that could mean his end. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them as soon as he heard the door open and he saw not only Byakuran, but also Julie, who seemed mad that he dragged her there. Despite her protests, she took a seat near them, crossing her arms, but that meant that Byakuran could start talking now. "Now, let me tell you the reason why you're here~." Julie wanted to retort, but what she saw next made her stop. Not only her, but also Makoto and Kotaro were speechless, because things were so unclear, yet the happiness inside their hearts was so big. "What? No 'welcome back'? That's really cold."

**-Back in Italy-**

Jolly began to do his job seriously in that year and now, he finally managed to finish all the paperwork, before Rayne came back. He owed him so much, since he was the only one that kept his promise and trained him to the very end. Sighing, he looked through the window, but his mind was absent, he couldn't stop thinking how he first met Elen. He wanted to rewind time to avoid that stupid tragedy, even if that meant that they would never meet. It would be an option that he could accept, yet Byakuran told him that no matter what he did, the outcome would have been the same. That was what happened in other parallel worlds and that he saw her death, countless times.

**-Flashback-**

The rain kept pouring like there was going to happen a tragedy. The boy kept staying outside, crying like mad because his mother was in danger because of some guys that just broke into their house and started to act as if it was their property. He was afraid and thanks to his parents help, he could get outside, but what could such a small boy could do? Nothing, he was powerless. He couldn't even save his own family, but at the early age of thirteen, what could he do? Was there something such a small boy could do in order to help his beloved parents? Everything seemed as if it was against him, he found no solution and the fear was buried so deep into his soul. Crying was useless, because that wasn't a method to help anyone, yet he didn't know what to do. The rain was so intense that he didn't even hear the sound of a car stopping in front of his car, not the footsteps that slowly approached his crying form.

The moment the boy felt that the rain didn't touch him anymore, he raised his head and watched the face of the girl that put an umbrella over his head. He saw that her attire was really different from their and yet her eyes made him trust her. Even her smile made him feel reassured enough to jump into her arms, keeping crying. Yet, that stopped when he head the sound of something being shot and then he turned his head, looking at his house. What if something happened to his family? He was trembling, but the felt that an arm was around his back, while her hand was stroking his hair. "What's your name little one? I'm Elen." Her voice was so calm and warm, that he stopped crying and looked at her face, before he cringed hearing another gunshot. "..Jolly. Miss, don't go in there! There are some bad people that threaten my parents…!"

He didn't know why her face showed so much sadness, but Jolly also noticed that her expression changed, before she pulled out a gun, ignoring his plead. In that second he knew that the girl was part of the same world those guys were, yet she seemed different. He wasn't afraid of her and watched in awe how she didn't care of the danger awaiting for her. Jolly waited outside, with one of the men that accompanied her and waited, till she came back. He was glad to see that Elen wasn't hurt at all, but now he was worrying about his parents. What if they died? After all he head two gunshots. "Hei, don't worry about your parents…they are safe. Your father's arm will need treatment, but since it's my fault, I'll pay for it." He wanted to go inside, but she stopped him, ordering those men to clean up the house before he could enter. Jolly didn't understand at what she was referring, but he soon got the message when they pulled out a corpse. He was really afraid, that instead of running away, he searched for any kind of comfort in that girl's arms, but even she was surprised to see that he kept clinging to her instead of being scared. "Don't worry…nothing bad will happen now. Let's see your mommy and daddy, shall we?"

Her smiling face made Jolly feel better, especially when she was so gentle, despite killing people a second ago. He always thought that those kind of people wouldn't care what happened to others, but she was really different from them. So different, that Jolly smiled as well and followed her into his house, where nothing looked as if there had been such a disaster. He was glad that it was a girl like that that came and not somebody who would wait for those in the house to die first then he could go inside to finish his job. Jolly was aware that Elen would be a new start in his life since then.

**-End of flashback-**

Things went pretty good in that year, but there was still something missing and even though Jolly didn't say that, he was sure that Rayne noticed, yet he chose not to speak. Even if it passed a long time since her death, he couldn't forget her that easily and even now he still hoped that one of those days Elen would come through that door and laugh, saying that it had been only a joke to see their reactions. Even if he knew that it was impossible, Jolly tried to make himself feel better even though nothing was going to be the same. Her death changed everything, yet Rayne didn't seem that affected, not even Byakuran who claimed that she had been a precious friend to him. He was really confused, but decided not to voice out his doubts, since that could bring nothing good. In the end, even if they missed her as well, both had more experience and knew how to mask their feelings. Not unlike him, who found it hard even today. It didn't matter that he could do that for a few minutes, when it was necessary, because his hearts was still in disarray.

"Do you even know how stupid you look like this? Sure, we all find unbelievable that boss has died, but shouldn't you move on?" The annoying voice of Carmine made him bite his tongue, since from the very beginning, they didn't get along. The conflict between them manifested everytime they were alone, yet this time he simply didn't react to her stupid tries to annoy him. It was going to be pointless and another mistake that could make Byakuran take drastic measure wasn't in his plan. "Jolly, I'm not here to fight. It's just that you piss me of, honestly…do you really think that her death only affected you? Before being my boss, she was my friend. It was a shock for me to find out that she…died." He didn't look at her, but listened to everything Carmine said, because like she said, she didn't come there to fight with him. Maybe it was the fact that he behaved like that that they kept acting in that manner.

Jolly hated to admit that Carmine was right. He wasn't the only one that was greatly affected by Elen's death and yet everyone tried not to let that get in their way, because Elen would have hated to see that they couldn't keep moving on because of her. He knew that everything he heard was right, yet it was hard to simply move on, because she had been somebody precious to him. "Look, I admit that you changed a lot in this year, but you won't improve unless you choose to move on and make your own fate, like we did. I know you hate me, so don't think of me, but of Rayne." Hearing his name, Jolly finally dared to look at her and saw that her eyes were teary. Almost as if they knew each other for a long time and despite how they fought, they were friends or something more. But Jolly couldn't understand that feeling, yet he listened to what Carmine said. The girl was right in the end and he was aware of the fact that they had to stop fighting in order to be united through all that. But he hated himself for his own weaknesses he couldn't surpass, for his own helplessness.

He heard let out a sigh, before continuing to talk with him, to make him understand that he was not alone, that everybody tried to help him, yet his attitude was what made them so annoyed. Because he was dwelling in the past and couldn't surpass it. "I know you won't change your mind…but you should know that despite everything, Rayne is a good friend of mine, even if we fought. He also regrets Elen's death more than you. After all…he knew her since she was little. I've also known him from almost the same time as her…" Of course that he was surprised that those three knew each other for such a long time and yet he who could say that he barely knew her, suffered that much, while them managed to confront the fact of her death and accept it. Jolly hated himself for being that weak and for not having any resolve, but what could he do? Even Byakuran disapproved with his actions for most time and that made him feel worse. Maybe he wasn't suited for the mafia life like he thought.

"I'm…sorry for all the mean things I said to you. You're right…I'm a failure and I shouldn't even be here…I trouble you all. Even you who had problems with Byakuran because of me." Jolly didn't care that he had to leave, because maybe that was the best option he could choose, since they didn't really need him there. The family was formed of competent people that didn't need the help of a brat that only brought trouble upon them. But his thoughts couldn't be continued, because what he felt next was his cheek hurting really bad. When he raised his head, he knew that Carmine had just slapped him, but he didn't understand the reason for it. All the things he said were true, so why was she reacting like that? "You're an idiot, you know that? Don't think so bad of yourself, you stupid! If you valued yourself a little more, I'm sure you could find something that could be done only by you! You make me so mad, that I want to hit you! I'm leaving!" He was surprised that she reacted like that, but he cringed when she slammed the door, because her words really made him think of that.

Maybe there was a reason why he was in that famiglia. Probably Elen saw something in him that made her chose somebody like him to join and. She was a woman that knew how to draw out their potential, because he often heard how people there talked about how she helped them, but there was something he didn't get right. They were talking about a person with so much hate that Jolly didn't even dared to asked who were they talking about, all because of that hate. It seemed that he did something bad if everybody was speaking of him like that, but he couldn't ask anybody, it wasn't his right for the moment. He wasn't part of the family completely. Yet, nothing came without consequences. The commotion he heard outside his room made Jolly exit it to see what was happening, but people were going so fast, that he barely had time to recognize somebody.

When he saw Carmine, Jolly noticed the worried look on her face, yet in the same time, he could see the hate she felt towards somebody and the need for revenge. "H-Hei! What's…happening?" Instead of receiving an answer, Jolly was dragged after her, till they got into the infirmary, yet he didn't understand the reason for that. He wanted to ask again, but a doctor came to them and began to talk with her. What was happening that serious that everybody was alerted? Jolly let those two talk and went to the other room, where normally patients where kept, but when he opened the door, he felt his heart stopping for a moment. Jolly didn't understand how that could happen, since with a few hours ago, he saw Rayne and he was well, yet now, he was connected to some devices in order to live. "I'm sorry, his chances of living are really small…His blood type is rare and I don't think we can find it…"

He was speechless, but in that moment he finally understood Carmine's words, because she was so desperate in that moment, that he finally got the message. Seeing her so anxious made him finally get what he lacked, but know they had to care of Rayne who so on the verge of death. "Don't worry, I have the same blood type as him, but please…save him. I don't want to lose another friend…Just take how much blood you need!" Jolly couldn't let her do all the job, not when he could help as well and since Rayne wouldn't be able to do anything for a while, it was his duty to keep everything in check. Not even Byakuran was there, but somewhere in France, doing something else. "I also have the same blood type, so don't worry, I'll also donate." He even understood the look on Carmine's face, that happy smile, despite the tragedy. She was happy for him, that he finally managed to fully mature.

"Very well then, but there is also something worse than this. Carmine…his wound was caused by that traitor, Takumi. Rayne managed to tell me before he lost his conscience." In that moment Jolly could see how her features hardened and how mad she was, almost to the point of killing everyone that she met. It looked like the man that everyone was talking about made a move.


End file.
